Bright Lights, Bigger City
by RKOsNumba1Fan
Summary: When the doors of the Black Cat Lounge are open for business, what happens when a newcomer to the windy city of Chicago meets the biggest player in the entire town and what will be at risk?  AU/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bright Lights, Bigger City

**Author**: rkosnumba1fan

**Pairing**: Candy (Cody/Randy)

**Rating**: PG-13 (Maybe possible R in future chapters?)

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimer**: All WWE Superstars mentioned belong to Vince and the WWE. I own nothing!

_A/N: After watching this tv show, I got an amazing idea for a Candy story. This is also my first attempt at a Candy fic, so any and all feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated. Some of the plot is loosely based on that show, so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I got the title from the song by Cee Lo Green. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Gusts of wind blew through Chicago during the late summer night, it was warm and the moon shone brightly through the clouds. In the heart of the city, there is a place. A place where fantasties can come true, and anything is possible. They call it the Black Cat Lounge, and only the elite can get access to its treasures.<p>

Loud rap music echoed through the building, a spotlight was turned onto a large, built man on stage, performing his songs to the audience, or "clients", as they like to call them.

Cody stood and watched the performance in awe and wonder, not feeling people nudge him as they walked by.

"Cody...not to be mean or anything, but if Vince or anyone else catches you standing around, you're gonna be in big trouble." Evan said as he nudged him with his tray full of drinks.

"Huh? Oh." Cody replied, shaken from his reverie. "How come John gets to perform on stage, Evan?"

"Well...uh, John was the first person to work here when Vince opened up this place. He basically can do what he pleases." Evan said, nodding.

"And I'm damn sure he wouldn't want you up there, Rhodes." Justin blurted in, walking up to both of them with a tray of drinks in his hands as well.

"Oh, I don't wanna be up there. Trust me." Cody said, looking at Justin and nodding frantically.

"Cody, you didn't get that body for nothing. It's not even 10 yet, and you're already out of drinks." Justin eyed him up and down while shooting him an eyebrow. "You've obviously done something right, and it's not your salesman skills."

"JUSTIN!" Evan gasped, pulling him away. "I'm sorry, Cody."

Cody chuckled as he walked towards the bar to fill his tray with more drinks. Meanwhile in the front of the club, a black Bentley pulled into the valet area.

"Hello Mr. Orton, how are you doing this evening?" Zack said, holding out his hand for a card and his keys.

Randy got out of his car, breathed in the deep Chicago air, and replied. "I'm doing well, Ryder."

"Very good, I hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Zack nodded respectfully as he took his card and his keys.

Randy walked into the revolving doors of the Black Cat Lounge, shooting a nod to the club's bouncers, Otunga and Husky before heading into the main club area.

"Mr. Orton, a pleasure as always." Rosa smiled, taking off his jacket and placing it on the coat rack.

"Rosa..." Randy began.

"Vince isn't here tonight, he's out of town on some business matters. Did you need to speak with him?" Rosa interrupted before Randy could ask.

"Hm, I did. I'll have to wait until he comes back into town. When will he be back?"

"If i'm not mistaken, Sunday morning."

"Alright, thank you."

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"What you got there, Rhodes?" Jay asked, walking towards the bar with his tray in hand.

"I did have some scotch, some rum, some Patron..." Cody said, waiting for the bartender to finish filling up his tray with more drinks.

"Keep up the good work, you're doing well." Jay smiled as he gave him a nod and walked away.

"Evan!" Cody called as he saw his friend near by.

Evan looked over and saw Cody waving him down, he quickly walked over, making sure not to drop his tray.

"What's up, Codes?" Evan said, leaning in.

"Do we really have to wear these jeans and this shirt all night?" Cody wearily asked, "They're too tight, and I'm really hot."

"Cody..." Evan chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "It's part of our uniform, you know that. You gotta show the clients what you have to offer, and you can't do that with baggy clothes."

Cody gave a slight groan of disappointment before turning around and seeing that the bartender had finished filling up his tray.

"C'mon, let's go sell some drinks and get some tips. If we get lucky, someone might buy us for the night, that's where you make the big money!" Evan excitedly said, patting Cody on the back as he led him back to the main area where all the clients were.

Randy sat down in a dark booth, licking his lips while scanning the area. Spotting a drink bearer, he got up and slowly walked over to the young man.

"One vodka on the rocks, and one chardonnay." Cody smiled as he gave the old gentlemen their drinks. He turned around and bumped into a hard chest, almost spilling his tray.

"Oops, excuse..." Cody looked up. "...me."

Randy's eyes lit up with life as he looked at the young man in front of him. "Are you new? Have we met before?" He said, turning his head slightly and looking at him with intent.

"Um..." Cody blushed slightly, looking down before bringing his head up again and replying, "I don't think so. I'm the newest Cat they hired. I'm Cody."

"Randy. Do you have any scotch?" He replied, clenching his jaw a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Right here." Cody said, setting down his tray and getting him a glass of scotch and placing ice cubes in it.

"Thank you. And keep the change." Randy smiled as he took the glass, shooting Cody a wink while walking away.

Cody looked down at the bills he was given and his eyes went wide. It was two one-hundred dollar bills. Two-hundred dollars for a drink!

"What's wrong with you, Rhodes?" Justin said, cocking another eyebrow in his direction.

"I-I-I got to find Evan." Cody stammered, placing his tray down and running through the large club, looking for his friend.

Cody looked and looked and couldn't find him, until he spotted Evan in the VIP section, serving drinks to some clients.

"Evan!" Cody almost yelled, stopping for breath, panting slightly.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Evan said, putting his tray down and running towards Cody.

"Nothing, but that guy over there..." Cody pointed to the tall, dark client sitting in the booth not too far away.

"Gave me two-hundred dollars for a scotch!"

"Mmm...I see. Here, come with me for a second." Evan said as he smacked his lips together and led Cody to the back inventory of the club.

Evan shut the door quickly and began, "That guy that just ordered from you. His name is Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton." Cody said to himself.

"And HE is Vince's best customer. His father owned a highly successful entrepreneurial business a few years ago until he died. Randy took it over and now he's one of the wealthiest men in Chicago." Evan continued.

Cody just looked in wonder at Evan, learning about this dark stranger was intriguing yet alluring at the same time.

"BUT. He's also the biggest player this side of the coast. He's literally 'been'..." Evan said, putting air quotes over "been". "...with every Black Cat here. With the exception of Zack and Jay."

"What do you mean, 'been'? I thought it was against policy to date any of the clients." Cody asked.

"No, no, not like that. Randy has favorites. He'll have a favorite Cat for a couple months or so, until we get a new one. Then he drops that one and goes for the next one. Like a kid with a new toy." Evan scoffed, folding his arms.

"I still don't understand." Cody said, tilting his head, hoping for a better explanation.

Evan sighed, then continued. "He'll dote on one of us for a certain period of time, you know. He'll buy drinks from only you, he'll buy you for the night so no one else can have you, stuff like that. He's a real charmer."

Cody spluttered, "B-b-b-buy you? WE'RE WHORES NOW?"

"SHHH!" Evan said, covering Cody's mouth. "Not like that, when someone 'buys' you, it means that you'll have to accompany them for the whole night. You'll have to dance with them, and basically give them all your attention for the entire night. Does that make sense?"

Cody nodded under Evan's hand frantically before Evan let him go.

"But Cody. Always remember, you never fuck them. You could lose your job, hell you could go to jail if they charge you with prostitution. Not to mention, it would ruin Vince." Evan sternly said, pointing at Cody, who nodded in understanding.

"Good, now let's go before they find out we're missing." Evan said, walking out of the room.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"There you are. I was looking for you."

Cody froze in his tracks as he heard a familar voice from behind. He took a deep, composing breath and turned around. He was met by those gorgeous bluish-grays.

(Listen while reading! ^)

"I'd like to know, if you would have this dance." Randy smiled as he put his hand out.

"Um...sure." Cody smiled as he took Randy's hand and was lead out into the throng of people on the dancefloor.

Cody began swaying his hips to the music, allowing himself to loosen up a bit. As the song kept playing, he turned his back to Randy and leant into him, shaking his hips in a rhythmic fashion.

Randy watched him move and he bit his bottom lip lightly. Throwing his head back, he held on to the lithe form as Cody grinded against him.

Cody kept a furious pace, allowing the beat of the music to take him over. He moved away from Randy a few inches, bent over, and shook his ass, as if on cue.

Randy rolled his head back lightly, trying to suppress a slight groan as Cody pressed their bodies closer together, now face-to-face. He could hear his heavy breath in his ear as he linked his arms around his strong neck.

Cody grinded forward into Randy while holding onto him, adding a sway of his hips here and there.

Randy brought his head down and nuzzled into Cody's hair, bringing his intoxicating scent into his nostrils.

Cody gasped slightly as he felt Randy so close to him, which in turn made him grind slower and more methodical. The friction of his tight jeans, his cock, Randy's jeans, and his cock began to arouse him as each bump and grind was felt and sent jolts of excitement straight to his groin.

The song began to die down and another took its place shortly after Cody and Randy exited the dancefloor.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Randy smiled before handing more money into Cody's hand.

"Oh no, I shouldn't. Keep it." Cody nodded frantically, pushing it away.

Randy gave another sympathetic smile, and opened up Cody's hand, putting the money inside and closing his fist, letting his hand linger for a bit longer than he thought.

"I'll be seeing you around...Cody." Randy winked as he made his way out of the club.

Cody stood there in what? Shock? Awe? Lust? He wasn't sure, but his eyes went huge once he saw the amount of money in his hand.

$350.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews and criticisms are always welcome. They also by chance might give me more a bit more motivation to update sooner. (:<strong>

**(_Don't let the muses starve, think of the muses! :P)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p>The Black Cat Lounge was abuzz with preparations before tonight's business started. Employees were coming in, bartenders were practicing their craft, and the DJ was setting up his equipment on stage. Despite the chaos, it was actually quite lively, at least in Cody's eyes. Cody walked into the dressing room for employees and was greeted with many smiles...except for one. In the sea of "Hellos" and smiles, laid one harsh scowl. One scowl that came from top Cat, John Cena.<p>

"Evening, John." Cody smiled, in an attempt to break the awkward tension.

John eyed him up, chewed on his cheek, and bitterly said, "Those jeans aren't tight enough. Get another pair."

"Oh. They're not?" Cody questioned, looking down at his choice.

John simply rolled his eyes and walked away, stopping beside where Evan was getting ready for tonight.

"I think we may need to get a new Cat...and SOON." John said, annoyance in his tone, looking into one of the many dressing room mirrors.

"You mean Cody? Oh no, don't do that. He's really nice." Evan said, nodding.

"He hasn't been here for more than a month, and he thinks he can go off like he doesn't have a job to do and dance mid-shift?" John scoffed, flexing in the mirror.

"Well, he was asked to dance, and being the nice guy he is..." Evan started.

"Evan." John cut him off, putting his hand in Evan's face. "You really need to stop seeing the good in people."

Evan frowned for a moment then looked at John, "Are you sure it's not because..."

"Don't you dare say that." John looked at Evan incredulously. "Don't be absurd."

"Whatever you say, John." Evan shrugged as he got up and walked out of the dressing area.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

9:00. Time to open shop.

It was in their training that Cody learned that you could dance on the dancefloor for the first thirty minutes, as Vince called it, "to showcase a fun and intriguing environment" or the "hook" to reel clients in.

Cody danced closely with Evan, the two men holding on to eachother and getting more provocative as the song's beat increased.

Little did Cody know, someone was watching them in the dark booth by the corner. Familar greys clouded with a lusty blue watched them from afar while sipping on a glass of scotch, his pink tongue darting out to wet his dry lips.

Once the song ended, Cody and Evan made their way over to the bar to get a couple drinks for themselves. They only had about 15 minutes left before they had to pick up their trays for the night and they intended to make the best of it. After downing a shot or two, they made their way back to the dancefloor, grinding against eachother.

Randy got up from his booth, with intent and a devilish gleam in his eyes, walked over to the dancefloor. He searched out the one he desired...like a predator stalking its prey.

That was until someone got in his way, of course. Randy chuckled darkly before shaking his head, "John."

Sporting an intense eyebrow, John replied, "Randy."

Randy turned his head, his expression turned cold and stoic, he said "Can I help you?"

A long pause fell on dead air before John finally said, "You're unbelievable, you know that?" John glared and gave a fierce scowl before walking off.

Randy rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the dancefloor, only noticing that he was gone. He was too late.

He gave a frustrated huff and walked back to his booth, bumping into someone with a tray full of drinks, spilling vodka all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Cody said, putting down his tray and wiping Randy's shirt with some pocket napkins. "I am so, so sorry. Oh god..."

Randy's face twitched into a smile with amusement. "It's fine. Really." He assured.

"No, no it's not. Your shirt is ruined." Cody said, pouting while still wiping Randy with the napkins.

Randy's eyes returned with a predatory gleam, and he calmly said "I'm sure Vince is aware that accidents happen and I happen to know that there's a room for this type of...emergency."

"Oh! Right." Cody said as he snapped his fingers. "The accident room!"

Cody nodded frantically and said quickly before he dashed out, "You wait here, I'll go get you a new shirt, okay?"

Randy rolled his head slowly, licking his lips. And so it begins...

Randy **loved** the chase.

Cody frantically looked through the inventory of white shirts they had. What size was he? He didn't even ask. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

As he turned around to go ask, he jumped nearly 3 feet when he saw Randy standing there.

"There you are." Cody said, putting a hand over his heart to steady his breathing. God, Randy scared him to death! "I was just gonna ask what size you were."

Randy walked towards Cody, inching closer and closer, until he had Cody backed up against the shelf of shirts.

Cody didn't know what to think, he saw Randy coming closer, he didn't know what he was intending to do, but he became very scared, unable to move.

Randy's face wrinkled in concern, lightly brushing his hand along the younger's arm. "What's wrong, why are you shaking?"

"Y-Y-You're not going to rape me?" Cody squeaked, still visibly shaking.

"Of course not." Randy said, his voice dropping to a low, seductive whisper. "I just wanted to tell you that I wear...a large."

Cody's breath hitched a little, as Randy moved towards the shell of his ear, "...and in certain..circumstances, I wear an...extra large."

Cody closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing, he began to become aroused and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Randy moved his face until his face and Cody's face were only millimeters away. Barely, ever so lightly, Randy touched Cody's plump lips with his own for the briefest of seconds, before whispering, "Thank you."

Randy grabbed a new white shirt and walked out, leaving Cody stunned and partly aroused.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

After a few moments of composing himself, Cody felt himself still partially flushed. He walked out of the inventory room and saw John staring right at him with the same scowl and eyebrow he'd been wearing all night.

"Oh, John. I didn't see you there." Cody nervously chuckled.

John just continued to scowl before he said, "What was that?"

"What was...?" Cody said, his eyes going wide with realization. "Oh...that? That wasn't anything. I just spilled the drink, and he needed a shirt, and yeah, so..."

John snorted sharply and continued scowling at Cody, walking away towards the stage.

Cody shook his head and walked speedily towards the bar to pick up his tray for the night. Sighing, he approached the bar and reached for his tray.

"No need for that, Rhodes." Jay said, turning around and smiling.

"What? Why?" Cody asked.

"Someone bought you for the night, you're off the hook." said Jay.

"Wait, who?" Cody asked.

"Him. Over there." Jay pointed out.

Cody looked over and his eyes went wide. There Randy was, scotch in hand, raising his glass, full smirk in place.

"You can't be serious, Jay. I can't spend the entire night with him!" Cody said, his voice going higher, coming out as more of a plea.

"Sorry, Rhodes. Part of your job remember? Plus, I wouldn't complain. It looks like Randy's chosen you. Have fun with that." Jay said, turning his back to fill more glasses with various liquors.

Cody bit down on his lip in frustration and huffed. I guess he WILL have to make the best of it. He walked over to the dark booth in the corner, sitting down as far as possible on the plush seating.

Randy studied him closely, drinking in all Cody's gorgeous features, because it was true. Cody was stunning. From his raven hair, to his sculpted face, to those deep, intense blue eyes, he was one of the most beautiful boys Randy had set his eyes on.

"Come closer." Randy warmly said, gesturing with his hand to Cody.

Cody scooted about a inch closer then stopped.

Randy chuckled in amusement. They were going to play this game? Then let's play. "Closer..." Randy rumbled.

Cody scooted another inch.

Randy exhaled and moved himself closer towards Cody until he was able to put his arm around his shoulder, taking a sip from his glass of scotch with the other.

Cody visibly shook when he felt Randy slink around him. This situation was highly uncomfortable and continued to shake as Randy pulled him in closer.

Randy frowned as he felt Cody shake next to him. He turned to him in concern and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...I'll be fine." Cody said, almost too low to be heard.

"You don't look fine. What do you need?" Randy said, turning to Cody and smiling the most heartmelting smile he could muster.

"It's just..." Cody sighed. "I've heard the stories about you."

"Really now? Do tell." Randy said, his face lighting up with amusement.

"You've been with everyone! Why should I feel 'special', because you're the infamous Randy Orton." Cody said, looking Randy dead in the eye, putting a mocking tone on Randy's name.

Randy chuckled, and then went completely serious, as he brought his lips to Cody's ear and a warm hand on Cody's thigh, and whispered in a low, sultry murmur, "...maybe, because I'll be the best you've ever had."

Cody bit his bottom lip to restrain a moan, but his body betrayed him and he let out a slight whimper. With a shaky breath, he replied, "You...seem awfully confident."

"With good reason." Randy whispered in his ear, his hands beginning a slow pace of movement on Cody's thigh.

Cody gasped slightly, those feather light touches on his thigh were sending his mind into overdrive and he'd lie if he said it didn't feel good.

"You like that? Feels good?" Randy whispered.

Cody let his head fall back and he nodded slowly at Randy's question.

Randy smirked and continued his slow assault until he grabbed Cody by the hand and took him on the dancefloor. Much to Cody's surprise.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Meanwhile, John was sitting at the bar with Justin, glaring in their direction.

"Don't you think Randy is getting a little too familiar with the fresh meat?" John asked, face clearly unamused.

"Mhm, but it's not like Cody is stopping him either. I'd lie to you right now if I said I'd blame him, though." said Justin, waiting for his tray to be filled again.

"It's just...ugh. Who does that newbie think he is?" John scoffed.

"Doing his job?" said Justin.

"Who's side are you on, Justin?" John said, gritting his teeth.

"Yours! But I'm just saying…" Justin said, putting up his hands in surrender.

Back at the dancefloor...

The floor was packed from wall to wall, strobe lights shining left and right. After the song ends and people begin to leave, a familiar song begans to play and a jolt of excitement runs up Cody's spine.

"Randy..." Cody whispers. "I don't think I can dance with you for this song..."

"Hm? Why not?" Randy asked.

"It's just...god, I'm so lame." Cody looks down and blushes. "I should go..."

Cody turns to leave but Randy grabs him by the wrist and pulls Cody flush against him, looking him in his deep blues.

"Stay. Dance with me." Randy says, giving Cody a reassuring smile.

Cody gave in, and began moving his body. As he swayed to and fro, Randy's hands began an exploration of his hips and his back.

Cody shivered as Randy's touches, along with the obvious sexual lyrics in the song they were dancing to, made Cody's cock twitch and come to life with need.

Desperate to gain friction, he pressed up on Randy, soft moans he was sure Randy heard coming from his mouth as the song played on.

Randy slid his hands lower, grabbing Cody's ass and pressing against him more. He inhaled his scent and unable to help himself, he lent forward, placing kisses on Cody's neck.

Cody gasped and held onto him, not stopping the motion of his hips. "Randy...oh god..." He moaned, letting his head fall back.

Soon after, the song ended and they walked back to Randy's booth in the dark corner. Cody hoped Randy didn't feel the obvious tent in his jeans while they danced, but god, it just felt too good.

Randy brought Cody closer to him in the booth and began nuzzling his neck with his nose. "Damn...you smell so good. I can't get enough of you."

Cody closed his eyes, and he hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake when he said with a breathy, almost needy plea, "The VIP section. There's a room."

Randy's eyes came alive with lust, he replied while trailing kisses down Cody's jawline, "Yeah? You wanna show me this room?"

Cody moaned, "Yeah..." The feeling of Randy's mouth on him felt like nothing he's ever felt before.

Randy chuckled, pulling away and looking into Cody's eyes, "Lead the way." He extended his hand, which Cody took immediately.

Cody led Randy to the other side of the club, to the VIP section, where he opened a glass-plated door and walked in quickly.

The room was particularly small with red walls and purple light fixtures, giving the room a sensual purple glow. There was potted plants in the corners, and a large leather sofa in the center. Against the wall near the door, there was a mini-bar, with a tacky neon flamingo hanging above.

Cody bit his bottom lip suggestively as he watched Randy stride over and sit on the couch, opening his legs lazily.

Randy looked up at Cody with hooded lashes, eyes clearly clouded with lust, he rumbled, "So...tell me what you had in mind."

Cody felt himself become flushed again, so he took a deep breath, walked over to the door, and locked it. Getting caught in this kind of situation wouldn't be good, but he was so filled with need, his judgement was clouded.

After locking the door, Cody slowly walked over to Randy, almost teasingly. A smirk graced his handsome features as he saw Randy's eyes come to life and his tongue coming out to lick his lips.

Cody hovered above Randy for a brief second, before settling down on his lap, straddling him. Literally shaking with lust, he placed his hands on the couch on either side of Randy's head, steadying himself.

A short groan came from Randy's throat as his impatience overtook him and he grabbed Cody's head and smashed their lips together. He kissed him rough, and with need.

Cody moaned into Randy's mouth as he allowed him to explore his mouth with his tongue. Tongues dueling for dominance, in which Cody happily submitted.

Randy gave a needy snarl as he delved into Cody's mouth. God, he tasted so good, he wanted to DEVOUR him.

Cody broke away for air, panting and obviously turned on. After a few seconds, Randy grabbed him again and speared his tongue into his mouth, needing more.

Cody began to buck into Randy, the friction of their jeans making him painfully hard. He pulled away, and grinded down harder, now leaning to suck on Randy's Adam's apple.

"Fuck." Randy panted out.

"Mmm...yeah." Cody moaned, gasping as he felt Randy's hands grab his ass possessively.

"Cody..." said Randy. It fell on deaf ears as Cody didn't respond and continued nipping and kissing his neck.

"Cody, stop." Randy said as he brought Cody up from his neck.

"Hm? Why?" Cody asked, a touch of fear on his features. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. God, no. It's just..." Randy sighed, grabbing Cody's hands and looking him in his eyes, "As bad as I want do to this, because trust me, I want to do this, but..."

"Right. Of course..." Cody dejectedly said, letting his hands go and dropping his head.

"I don't want to get you in trouble, or Vince in trouble for that matter. You understand, right?" Randy asked, tipping Cody's head up with his hand.

"Yeah, I understand." Cody said, disappointment spreading through his face.

"I'm sorry, but if you'd like..." Randy smiled, "I'd like to have your company another night."

"You mean, if you want to buy me again?" Cody asked,

"I don't like using that term, but yes, that is what I mean." said Randy.

"I'd be more than honored...Mr. Orton." Cody chuckled, flashing a smile that lit up the entire room.

* * *

><p><strong>Not quite yet... ;) <strong>

**Reviews, I love 'em. Feed me! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Bright Lights, Bigger City

**Author**: rkosnumba1fan

**Pairing**: Candy (Cody/Randy)

**Rating**: PG-13 (Maybe possible R in future chapters?)

**Warnings**: None.

**Disclaimer**: All WWE Superstars mentioned belong to Vince and the WWE. I own nothing!

_A/N: Since many lovely people put this story on story alert/favorite and one amazing person reviewed, I decided to update a bit earlier than usual. Hope you all enjoy and take care. xoxox_

* * *

><p>Another day quickly approached in the Windy City, sunlight coming in abundance through the thin curtains, leaving Cody with no other choice but to wake up. He arose from his bed and made his way into the living room, being greeted with the sight of his roommate already awake on the couch.<p>

Cody gave a loud huff, plopping on the couch next to Evan, who was watching the news on the TV.

"Good morning." Evan smiled, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels.

"Hmm..." Cody rubbed his eyes lazily and yawned, "What time is it?"

"11:12. You slept in late." said Evan.

"Blah..." Cody said, stretching and letting his shirt rise up a bit, revealing a peek of his tanned abdominals.

"You hungry? I made scrambled eggs and toast earlier." Evan pointed to the fridge with his remote. "In there."

"Alright. I'll get some...in a second." Cody chuckled, his sleepy daze not fading quite yet.

"Ooh, the View is on?" Evan squealed, clicking his choice and sitting against the couch comfortably.

Cody crossed his arms and legs and let his head fall back on the couch. His thoughts drifting to the night before, what he had let himself do.

"Yoohoo...Cody. Earth to Cody." Evan said, waving his arm in front of Cody's face.

"Hm? Huh? What?" Cody said, snapping out of his daydream.

"When we were on our way out, John asked me to read to you Chapter 3, section A of the Black Cat manual." Evan said.

"What's that?" replied Cody.

"Seriously? You don't know what that is? Did you even read the manual?" Evan said audaciously.

"Mmm...not really." Cody said as he stretched his arms up and yawned once more.

Evan let out a sigh and opened up the small manual. He began, "Chapter 3: Rules Outside of Work."

Cody groaned out loud as he realized what lecture he was about to be given.

Ignoring Cody's noises of disapproval, Evan continued, "Section A: Relations With Clients."

"I know, I know, I know." Cody said, waving his hands trying to dismiss the subject.

"Cody, please." Evan scoffed as he continued reading the manual. "As it says in Section A, 'Cats are not permitted by any means to make dates with cardholders, guests or any other persons visiting the Black Cat Lounge. Any Cat who arranges to meet or be met by a cardholder, guest or employee of the Lounge either on or off the Lounge premises will immediately be dismissed.' Do you get where I'm going with this?"

Cody gave a loud sigh, "Yes Evan. I understand crystal clear. Where is all this coming from?"

"John told me you were alone with Randy in the spare shirt closet." Evan retorted. "Then, he told me he saw you and him coming out of the private room in VIP section."

Cody rolled his eyes as he got up, heading over to the little space in their apartment they called a "kitchen".

"DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID?" Evan yelled into the kitchen.

"I DID!" Cody yelled back.

"WELL GOOD! DON'T FUCK HIM!"

"I WON'T!"

"FINE!"

"COOL!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"SURE!"

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"What's your plans for tonight, Orton?" Dolph said, catching up with Randy as he walked out of the tall building.

Dolph was one of Randy's best friends and business partners. He was about Randy's height and had gelled-back bleach blond hair. His real name was Nick, but Dolph was a name that was given to him in college and it just stuck.

"Probably heading to the Lounge, probably stay there until closing." Randy nodded, putting his Marc Jacob sunglasses on.

Dolph continued walking with Randy en route to his car as he gave laugh, "You've been going there an awful lot lately, you get a new toy to play with?"

"I have, actually. He's been making my visits worth while." Randy said as he turned to Dolph and gave him a quick smirk.

"Have you...?" said Dolph.

"Nah, not yet. You really think that's all i'm in it for?" Randy said, shaking his head before giving Dolph a glare.

"Pfff, no. Of course not, why...why would I think that?" Dolph shrugged while nodding frantically.

"You make it seem like I've fucked everyone in that place." Randy said, his tone going firmer, his glare not letting up.

"I know you haven't! Geez Randy, lighten up." Dolph sneered. "I'll even come with you tonight. I need something to do."

"What makes you think I want a pain in the ass like you tagging along with me?" Randy said, giving Dolph an eyebrow, the smirk on his lips betraying his harsh tone.

"Because I'm an awesome pain in the ass to be with." Dolph said as he smiled wide.

"Be ready by 11. And try not to use so much cologne. You're killing me, man." Randy teased, pinching his nose together while getting into his car.

"Ha ha ha." Dolph loudly replied as Randy drove off onto the highway.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Night time fell upon the city of Chicago as the lights of the buildings blended with the beautiful skyline...

"Cody? Are you ready yet?" Evan huffed as he walked into Cody's room, stopping immediately at the sight. Even though their relationship was completely platonic, Evan had to admit Cody looked stunning. Well, he always did...but there was something about the way his grey button-up dress shirt clung to his torso and the way his dark-wash jeans were tight, but not too tight on those lithe hips.

"...do you think so?" Cody repeated.

"Hm? What was the question again?" Evan said, snapping his head up.

"Do I look bad?" Cody asked with a slight frow, worrying his bottom lip.

Evan chuckled, Cody was always so critical of himself. "You look great."

"Maybe I should change this shirt..." Cody said, looking down at his choice.

"YOU. LOOK. GREAT." Evan said as he walked over and put Cody's face in between his two palms, slightly squishing his face together.

"If you say so..." Cody shrugged. "...what time is it?"

"It's time for us to get going or we're going to be late. We have to be early since we have to stock the liquor cabinets tonight, remember?" said Evan, dragging Cody by his arm towards the door.

Cody chuckled at Evan's haste, he was always so punctual.

"I'm driving. If you drive us, we'll never get there on time." Evan said, snatching the keys out of Cody's hand.

"Fine with me. Just get us there in less that 2 pieces, please?" Cody got into the car while crossing his arms and shooting Evan a look.

"What's that look for?" said Evan, giving Cody a look back.

"Oh nothing, Mr. 'No Officer I Wasn't Going 15 Miles Over The Speed Limit'..." Cody said, whistling innocently.

"That only happened like, 3 times, okay?" Evan laughed, starting the car and peeling out of the driveway.

Sooner rather than later, the Black Cat Lounge was open for business, the place abuzz with rap music, laughter and the clank of glasses.

"Hey Jay, mind filling my tray? I didn't fill it too much when my shift started and I'm all out." Cody asked, placing his tray on the bar.

"Sure thing, Rhodes." Jay said, grabbing his tray. "By the way, did you hear the stink Cena is making about you?"

"What stink?" asked Cody, over the loud music.

"He's going around claiming that you're more than dancing with a certain Orton...if you catch my drift..." Jay explaining, filling glasses with various liquors and placing them on the tray.

"That's insane!" Cody cried.

"I know, that's why I didn't believe 'em for one second." Jay said, bringing his tray back to Cody.

"You know I'm just doing my job, right? I mean, I have to keep him coming...and not like that either..." Cody said, slightly dejected, grabbing his tray from Jay.

"I do and so does Vince. Unless Cena has some legitimate proof, no one believes him. Except for Justin...but we all know how that goes. Don't worry about it, kid. You're fine." Jay said, giving Cody a reassuring smile.

Cody took a big breath of confidence and grabbed his tray, walking back to the crowd.

In the front of the club...

11:04. That was what the time read on the radio of Randy's black Bentley, him and Dolph driving up to the entrance where he was usually greeted by the valet, Zack.

"Evening, Mr. Orton." Zack respectfully nodded as he took Randy's card before turning to Dolph. "Plus one, sir?"

"Yes, Zack. Give him a plus one badge, he's with me for the evening." Randy said, a slight smile gracing his handsome features.

"Of course, Mr. Orton." said Zack, handing Randy back his card and opening the door for the two gentlemen. "Welcome back to the Black Cat Lounge."

"Oh, Randy!" A female voice called from behind them. It was Rosa with her dark hair, styled into simple curls, her dress grey and tight but still equally classy.

"Evening, Rosa." Randy nodded.

"Did you still need to talk with Vince? He's in his office if you need to talk with him." Rosa smiled, respectfully nodding at Randy's plus one.

"No...I don't, but thank you anyway." Randy replied as he continued walking into the main club area.

"Hello, I'm Nick, but you can call me Dolph." Dolph smiled at Rosa as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Rosa." Rosa smirked back as she pulled her hand back abruptly and walked in the opposite direction, looking back for a quick second.

Dolph looked back in the direction of the main club and saw Randy wasn't there. The bastard had left him!

"Randy?" Dolph called out over the loud club music but to no avail.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Thank you sir for the generous tip, I appreciate it." Cody said as he smiled at the older patron. The hairs on his neck perked up when he heard that familiar deep voice in his ear.

"Got any scotch?" Randy purred against his ear, slightly looming over him.

Cody took a deep breath to compose himself, but Randy was just so damn seductive! He faced him and with a confident smirk, he replied, "...with three ice cubes, right?"

"Mmm...you know me so well." Randy whispered as he leant in, his breath dancing on Cody's plump lips.

Cody could practically taste the mint in Randy's breath as he reached for a glass of scotch on his tray, placing three ice cubes in the glass, making them clink together.

"This good?" Cody said as he offered the glass up to Randy, a mischevious glimmer appearing in his crystal blue eyes.

Randy's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips as he took the glass from Cody's hand and nodded with a wink.

"Anything else I can get for you...Mr. Orton?" Cody seductively purred back. If Randy wanted to play this little game of 'chase and tease', then they were gonna play.

Randy cast a heated gaze in Cody's direction before he lead him to his booth, telling him "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Cody crossed his legs and swung them back and forth while sitting at the booth. He bit his bottom lip lightly, wondering what Randy was doing or what Randy was PLANNING on doing rather.

Sooner rather than later, Randy came back, a full smirk plastered on his face as he moved towards Cody on the booth and brought him closer.

"I take it, you purchased my companionship for the evening?" Cody chuckled against Randy's embrace.

"You're damn right I did. I'm not letting anyone get their hands on your hot ass anytime soon." Randy whispered, placing his hand on Cody's thigh, all too close to his groin.

Cody gasped, his body betraying him but he wouldn't let Randy win, not this time. He quickly shifted in the booth until he was sitting on Randy's lap, straddling him in similar fashion like the night previous.

A growl emitted from Randy's throat as he brought Cody's face towards his in an effort to kiss him but his plans were halted when Cody pulled away and ran towards the dancefloor, winking mischievously in his direction.

_**That fucking tease.**_

Randy didn't bother chasing after him, that's what the little tart wanted and he sure wasn't giving in. Randy was the master at this game and he wasn't about to be so easily beaten by a young tease like Cody.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Hey there handsome, anything I can get for you?" Justin winked as he walked over to Dolph, putting his hands on his hips gracefully.

"Uhhh...no. I'm fine." Dolph said, waving his hands at Justin.

"Are you sure?" Justin said, his thick accent in place as he batted his eyelashes at Dolph. "I got vodka, Hennessy...I could even get you a mixed drink from the bar if you'd like."

"No, no, no. I'm pretty sure. I'm fine." Dolph said as he frantically nodded. God, this situation was so awkward! Was he getting hit on?

"Mmm...but I could make it worth your while..." Justin purred as he put down his tray and placed his hand lightly on Dolph's shoulder, shooting him a lustful gaze.

"Justin, I think he said he wasn't interested." Evan said, walking towards them and giving Dolph a sympathetic smile.

Justin gave a scoff and rolled his eyes before walking away and mouthing "Whatever".

"Are you okay? You seemed awfully uncomfortable." Evan asked, smiling.

"Uhh...yeah. It was a bit awkward since I'm not..." said Dolph.

"You're straight, aren't you?" Evan interrupted, looking at him with interest.

"How did you...?" Dolph looked in amazement.

"My gaydar is pretty good." Evan chuckled, tapping his head. "You didn't set anything off for me. plus you looked so awkward."

"Thank you, I owe you one." Dolph smiled gratefully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"May I ask what you're doing here if this doesn't exactly...appeal to your tastes?" said Evan.

"I tagged along with one of my good friends, but the fucker ditched me. I can't seem to find him." Dolph looked around, his forehead winkled with worry.

"Who did you come with? I'm sure I could help you find him. Don't want to end up in anymore uncomfortable situations, do we?" Evan laughed, patting Dolph on shoulder.

"Randy..." Dolph started.

"Orton?" Evan piqued with interet.

"Yeah, you know him?" Dolph asked, looking past Evan onto the dancefloor.

"I do, unfortunately." Evan said as he gave a humorous sigh. "He's over there in the VIP section. The darkest booth in the very back. You can't really see him, but his shadow is somewhat there."

"Ah, I see the bastard. Thanks...?" Dolph said, trailing off.

"Evan." nodded Evan, giving him a pat on the back before walking towards the bar.

Dolph pushed through the throng of people on the dancefloor until he reached the VIP section, where one of the bouncers, Husky was blocking the entrance.

"Can I help you?" Husky asked in a firm tone.

"Yeah, see I'm with my friend and..." Dolph explained.

"Name?" said Husky, looking over his clipboard.

"Nick Nemeth, but that's not important because I'm with..." Dolph tried explaining.

"Don't see your name. Beat it." Husky said.

"I'm with that guy there! You have to believe me." Dolph shouted, pointing towards Randy in the secluded area.

Back in the booth...

Randy nuzzled his nose into Cody's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He smelt like a light cologne, pomegranate shampoo...and something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Cody gasped, letting loose a slight moan before he chuckled, "Randy...I think someone's looking for you...'

"Hm?" Randy said, not stopping his torturous assault.

"Over there." Cody said, opening his lust filled blue eyes and nodding his head in the direction of the entrance.

"One second, alright?" Randy whispered as he placed a quick kiss on Cody's cheek, making his way over to the entrance of the VIP section.

"RANDY! Will you please tell this dumbass that I'm with you?" Dolph shouting, waving his arms wildly.

"That's it, I've had enough." Husky said as he began pushing Dolph towards the door, much to Dolph's resistance.

"Wait." Randy calmly said, raising his hand. "He is with me. I apologize for him being such a smartass. Won't happen again."

Husky gave a frustrated huff and pushed Dolph into the area, where he bumped into Randy.

"Where did you go, man? You ditched me!" Dolph argued, pushing Randy slightly.

"I was..." Randy said, looking over to Cody and smirking before turning back to Dolph. "...busy."

"Well whatever. I got hit on earlier!" Dolph shouted, obviously still embarassed.

"Did you?" Randy laughed.

"I did. It was highly uncomfortable." said Dolph, his chiseled jaw formed a slight frown.

"By who?" asked Randy, still clearly amused.

"I didn't get his name but he was skinny and dark with black hair." Dolph explained, moving his hands animatedly.

"Hmm...Justin. That little minx, tsk tsk." Randy said as he shook his head as he began walked back to his booth.

"Don't ever ditch me again, Randy. I'm begging you." Dolph pleaded as he followed.

Randy stopped and looked behind him, glaring. He continued walking and said in a cold tone, "I didn't ask you to come."

"Well...but..." Dolph argued, sighing.

Randy sat down on the booth, sitting next to Cody who was idly playing with the ice cubes in his empty glass.

"Cody..." Randy said, putting his arm around the younger brunette. "This is my good friend, Dolph. Dolph, Cody. Cody, Dolph."

"Oh. Hello." Cody greeted with a warm smile, extending out his hand.

Dolph shook Cody's hand and laughed, "So you're Randal's flavor of the week, huh?"

Randy glared at Dolph, kicking him under the table harshly, making him yelp.

"I'm really sorry about that, my friend here can be quite the ass sometimes." Randy apologized, gritting his teeth on 'ass' and glaring at Dolph.

"Right, it's, uh, it's fine." Cody said, dismissing the comment. "I'm...gonna get more drinks, alright?"

"Sure." Randy smiled nervously as Cody took their glasses and walked away.

Randy's smile turned into a harsh glare once Cody was out of earshot, and he gritted his teeth at Dolph, "Did you have to say that?"

"Ow." Dolph said, rubbing his shin where Randy had kicked him. "That came out wrong, I know but..."

"You made him sound like a whore!" Randy seethed. He was obviously not amused.

"Listen, Randy I'm sorry. Things happen." Dolph said, still rubbing his shin. It was definitely gonna bruise in the morning.

"Just...let's go. I'm not bringing you back next time." Randy motioned for Dolph to get up as he got up from the booth and met Cody as he was coming back.

"Where you guys going?" Cody asked, two glasses in hand.

Randy caught Cody off guard by suddenly kissing him fiercely, delving his tongue inside Cody's mouth, almost making him drop the glasses.

Pulling away, leaving Cody flushed from the brief but passionate kiss, Randy said, "Something came up so we have to leave but I promise to make it up to you. Take this."

Randy pressed a wad of 20 dollar bills into Cody's hand as they walked out. Cody looked at the wad and saw what looked to be like a piece of napkin sticking out in the large group of green bills.

He pulled the piece of napkin out and unfolded it to see black ink from a pen scribbled messily on it.

He could make it out to be 10 digits.

Wait...

10 digits.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review if you'd ever be so kind. (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_A/N: The kind feedback is much appreciated. Thanks a lot. :)_

* * *

><p>Once the Lounge closed, Cody and Evan went immediately home, exhausted for their night's work.<p>

"Night Codes!" Evan called out, making a sluggish beeline for his bedroom.

"Night." Cody absently called back, plopping on the overstuffed couch sitting in the middle of their small space of a living a room.

Cody held that piece of napkin tightly in his fist. He was tired but he had to decide what he was gonna do with this...this **number.**

Would he keep it? Even if he did, what makes him think Randy would have any interest in him outside of the club? Sure, inside the club Cody was a graceful, seductive being but outside the club he was nothing but a guy who rather sit in his underwear and read his beloved comics all day long.

Would he throw it? What if Randy asked why he didn't call? Would he have to lie? He just didn't know. He knew he should probably throw it anyway for security of his job but something inside him decided to keep it.

After what seemed like hours, Cody got up from the couch and went inside his bedroom to sleep. The Lounge was closed tomorrow so he'd have a long while to think this over...

**XXXXX XXXXXX**

"Coooody..." A voice called out, a hand shaking him from his lumber.

"Hm? What?" Cody said, still asleep.

"My mom is in town so I was gonna hang out with her all day. Show her the shops, take her to some museuims, the whole works. You wanna come?" Evan excitedly asked, clapping his hands and hopping up and down on the queen-sized bed.

"No, I'll...uh...find something to do, I'll take a bus and errm..." Cody sleepily said, waving Evan off and pulling the covers over his head.

Evan huffed, crossing his arms as he got off Cody's bed. "Be that way Mr. Grumpy Gills, I'll be back later tonight okay?"

"Mmm..." Cody groaned out, clutching onto his pillow and going back to sleep.

An hour or so later, Cody finally got up, showered and went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast, clad only in a ice blue fleece robe and matching slippers.

Content with his bowl of Cheerios, he walked back to the couch and turned on the TV. A couple minutes passed as he flicked through channel after channel after channel, giving a frustrated huff since he couldn't find something to his liking. He checked the clock on the wall. 11:22 was what it read.

Putting down his bowl of cereal, he looked towards his room, then towards the wall phone not too far away then back to his room again. Hmm...

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Randy laid back down on his bed, panting. The nameless body's chest heaving next to him, moaning their appreciation.

What was his name again? Joshua? Jonathan? It didn't matter anyway. He was just some random guy he met while going for his early morning jog, another nameless fuck.

"Mmm..." He purred as he tried to snuggle closer to Randy.

Randy arched an eyebrow and gave a scowl as he pushed him roughly away.

"What's wrong, handsome? Not a snuggler?" The guy teased, still coming closer.

"You need to go." Randy coldly stated as he got up from the bed and put his underwear and jogging pants back on.

"Well, here's my number if you ever wanna do this again, sweetie. Call me." The guy winked as he grabbed his clothes and headed out the door.

Randy gave a chuckle and shook his head as he ripped the piece of paper and placed it in the fireplace, his ice-blue eyes watching it go ablaze.

He licked his lips while walking towards his massive master bathroom, undressing himself as he stepped into his spacious marble walk-in shower.

He groaned in relief as the warm water ran over every dip and every groove on his tanned, toned body. He grabbed a large sponge and began scrubbing himself ever so slowly, rolling his head at the slow sensation. Once he felt clean and satisfied that he had gotten the nameless fuck's smell off of him, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and shaking the excess droplets off his hair.

He laid back on his bed, soaking up the comfort his all-too plush blankets were giving him, beginning to doze off...until his phone started ringing.

_Who the fuck? This better be God. _Randy thought to himself in disapproval, snarling a bit as he answered the phone. "HELLO?"

The line on the other went quiet until Randy uttered a more calm "Hello?"

"Um...hi. Is this a bad time? I could call back...I think, um, I'll just do that...bye." said the person on the other end. _That voice._

"Wait." Randy said before the call was disconnected. "Who is this?"

Silence for a second before the person replied, "It's, um, it's Cody. I understand if you're busy or gave this to me on mistake or if..."

"No, no I'm not busy. I'm surprised you called."

"Oh, well..." Cody said, pausing for a second. "...I figured since you gave it to me, I'd call right?"

Randy chuckled, "I'm glad you did. How about you, are you busy?"

"Me? Oh no. Evan had some family in town so he's off doing that and I'm just at home..." Cody said, his voice nervously trailing off.

"Meet me at the coffee shop on 23rd and Kindleson."

"W-What? I'm not sure if..." Cody stammered.

Randy gave another seductive chuckle, "Be there."

Before Cody had the chance to speak in reply, there was a click followed by dial tone. Nothing.

Cody exhaled, placing his hands in his face and looking down. What should he wear? What if Randy rejects him? What if Randy stands him up? God, he was a nervous mess!

He rushed into his room, into his small closet and looked through his wardrobe. Casual? Fancy? He bit his lip in worry as he picked out a simple blue t-shirt and some vintage faded denim jeans, complete with black Adidas.

He looked in the mirror while he fussed with his short, raven hair. Did he look too casual? He hoped not.

He took a deep breath as he grabbed his keys, his phone and shut the door to their apartment. He ran the stairs and walked towards the road where he waved down a taxi cab.

Randy walked across the street casually with hands in his Affliction hoodie, the bright sunlight blinding him for a slight second. He opened the door to the small cafe and took a seat at the nearest booth. A waitress came around to take his order and Randy simply replied he was waiting for someone but he'd take some coffee.

About 5 minutes later, Cody walked into the cafe. Randy spotted him and they locked gazes for a split second before Randy waved him down to join him.

Cody took the seat across from Randy on the booth and smiled timidly. He twiddled his thumbs a bit before looking up and murmurring a nervous "Hi."

"Hey..." Randy replied, smiling warmly at Cody.

"I, uh, almost got lost on my way." Cody nervously chuckled, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Did you?" Randy smirked. "Hmm, that would have been a shame. Then I would've had to go and find you, tsk tsk." He looked up, his eyes darkening with mischevious lust.

Cody looked into Randy's eyes, sensing the obvious tension. "Even if you did find me...you'd be my hero." as he playfully bit on his bottom lip.

Randy looked down for a moment, glancing at his full cup of coffee, he hadn't even taken a sip out of it yet.

He looked back up at Cody mischievously, not saying a word.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Cody gasped as he was roughly pushed against the door of his bedroom, Randy's body pressed flush against him as he hungrily devoured his mouth. _How did he get here? One moment he was in the cafe, the next, he was pushed up against his door. Oh, but he didn't care. Not with Randy setting his body on fire like this._

He clawed against Randy's scalp, bringing him closer and kissing him back with equal passion and fervor. His right leg wrapped around Randy's waist as Randy's weight didn't let up, still pressing him up onto his bedroom door.

Cody pulled away for breath, panting and gasping for air. Randy took this as an opportunity and pulled Cody's shirt quickly over his head and threw it on the ground like it was a burning bush. Cody grabbed his head and smashed their lips together again, resuming the heated duel between their tongues, snarling a bit into Randy's mouth.

When it came time for Randy to break away for air, he broke away for a split second, only to replace his lips on Cody's neck, making the younger brunette moan loudly.

Randy let up on his weight, letting Cody have a lot more room and space. He pulled away from his neck and whispered, "So are we gonna go inside...or do you just have a door kink?"

Cody smiled as he turned his back on Randy for a moment to open the door to his bedroom. He walked in, leading Randy into his small room as well. Just as Cody turned around to face Randy, he was pushed back onto his bed with Randy hovering over him.

Cody pratically salivated over the pure fact that Randy was on top of him. The thought alone made his mind turn to mush and his cock rock hard.

Randy made short work of his shirt, throwing it on the ground. As soon as he settled himself comfortably, he began working on Cody's neck again, leaving sloppy kisses and sucking on his tender skin.

Cody let out a series of low, soft moans, the feeling of Randy's lips on his neck feeling like the most sinful heaven he had ever experienced. He could feel how ready Randy was as well through his darkwash jeans and it only built to the fire that burned within.

"I want you...now." Cody breathily moaned out, bucking his hips upward to emphasize his request.

Randy brought his head up and nodded in agreement. He unbuttoned and unzipped Cody's tight denim, throwing them on the floor.

"Condom?" Randy rumbled in Cody's ear, a hint of eagerness in his tone.

"Yeah...lemme check." Cody said as he wiggled from underneath Randy and opened his nightstand drawers.

_Not here...nope...none in this one... _Cody thought as he searched through all 3 drawers.

"Um...I'll be right back." said Cody, waving his hand. He got off the bed and went into Evan's room, opening the drawers in his nightstand.

"Fuck!" He silently cursed to himself. He ran into the bathroom and searched every cabinet, every basket, and still...nothing. THEY HAD NOT ONE CONDOM IN THIS ENTIRE APARTMENT? UNBELIEVABLE.

He walked back to his bedroom where that GOD was just ready to fuck him and he couldn't find ONE condom in the entire place. Disappointed was an understatement.

"Find one?" Randy said, sprawling out on Cody's queen-sized mattress.

Cody bit his bottom lip in approval because Randy's body was perfect. Not one flaw on that tanned, delicious body. He snapped out of his little train of thought before he laid down next to Randy and pouted. "No...I didn't."

"Thought so." Randy said as he shook his head and sat up, looking down at Cody.

"Rain check?" Cody asked, hoping Randy said yes.

"Hmm...maybe, but while you were gone...I was thinking..." Randy said, smacking his lips together, Cody's ears immediately perking up.

"I was thinking maybe we should just be friends. That way you won't lose your job, I won't get charges pressed against me, everybody wins."

Cody's only response was a hushed "Oh."

"Hey..." Randy said, dipping low to press a brief kiss on Cody's lips. "...it's for the best, you know that right?"

Cody nodded his head, his eyes still found with disappointment.

"Don't be disappointed. I'm having a little company BBQ for one of my subsidiaries on Wednesday. You should come. Bring a friend, I don't give a fuck." Randy chuckled, finding his shirt on the floor and putting it back on.

"Alright, I...I'll be there, and I'll ask Evan if he wants to come." said Cody bashfully.

"Good, because this 'only seeing you in the nighttime at your work' thing we have going isn't really working for me." Randy teased, leaning down and claiming Cody's mouth once more.

The phone began to ring in the living room loudly, disrupting the short moment between the two, making Cody get up hesitantly to go answer it.

"Hello? Oh hey Evan..." Cody answered.

"Yeah, I'm still at the house, just hanging out. What was that? Oh. That's fine. Don't worry about it, really. It's okay."

Randy smiled to himself as he laid back on Cody's bed, sighing contently._ He should really put his pants back on_, he thought but he quickly dismissed that as he made himself comfortable on Cody's warm comforter.

Cody gingerly made his way back in the bedroom after hanging up the phone in the living room. He shyly crept up onto the bed and laid down next to Randy, almost unsure of what to do.

"Why so nervous?" Randy whispered against Cody's hairline, lightly brushing Cody's arm up and down with his fingertips.

"I just...well I...it's just that..." Cody stuttered, giving an exasperated sigh,

Randy chuckled softly, leaning down and giving Cody a soft, lingering kiss, whispering "Don't be".

"It's stuff like this!" Cody almost shouted before lowering his voice. "Stuff like this that makes me confused and unsure of anything...what the actual fuck are we doing?"

Randy met Cody's eyes lustfully before ushering a reply, kissing his lips briefly whispering against them, "Like this?" then moving lower and pausing to place a harder kiss on Cody's soft neck, rumbling "And this?"

"Yes, like that..." Cody said, trying hard to fill his voice with convinction but ended up quivering and making it come out as a somewhat plea.

"Don't worry about it. This doesn't have to be anything..." Randy reassured, outstretching his arms and wrapping them around Cody.

Cody gave a frustrated huff but relaxed into Randy's hold, enjoying the combined warmth of his comforter and Randy's torso.

He laughed softly, tapping Randy light on the chest. "I think you should put your pants on."

Randy yawned in response, murmurring a groaned "Mmm...but why?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head and he leant down and gave Cody a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have an idea. Get dressed."

"What? What are we doing?" Cody asked, a surprised expression gracing his features.

"You'll see..." Randy said, quickly putting on his pants and searching for his shirt.

Cody gave a sigh, but complied. He finished redressing himself before Randy nearly dragged him out of his apartment and back onto the sidewalk of the avenue.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked, getting no response. "Randy?"

"I thought we'd have a little fun, just as friends." Randy winked, walking confidently.

Randy bumped his shoulder into a guy walking the opposite direction and smirked back at him for a split second, shortly resuming in his direction with Cody.

"Do you know that guy?" Cody inquired.

"Fucked him." Randy arrogantly replied, smirk still plastered on his face.

"No way!" Cody cried. "Was he good?"

"You're awfully nosy." Randy gave an eyebrow, pausing for a second. His eyebrow fell and was replaced with that same smirk, replying, "He was alright."

"Was he like, your boyfriend?" Cody asked, suddenly very interested.

"You're too funny." Randy gave a chuckle and tussled Cody's hair lightly.

"So where are we going? You never told me." Cody pouted. A slight breeze blew in and he shivered, clinging to Randy's arm.

"Here." Randy said as they walked up to a gate with flashy lights, an attendant in a small booth at the head.

"An amusement park? Really?" Cody laughed.

"Yes, really. Maybe I could win you a bear or something." Randy said, turning to look at Cody then turning his attention to the attendant. "Two passes, please."

"Oh." Cody blushed. "...that sounds nice."

The small gate opened, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy filled Cody's nose and the bright lights and carnival music delighted his eyes and ears. He was in awe of all the rides and attractions, it almost felt like he was 12 years old again.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get some cotton candy and popcorn, alright?"

"...okay."

Cody sat down on a bench by the Hurl-A-Whirl, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting for Randy to return.

Randy walked up to the booth selling different snacks, taking his wallet out his back pocket. A muscular man walked up and waited in the line next Randy, eyeing him up for a second.

Randy glanced back at the man, with confidence he said, "I take it...you're the flame-swallower, hm?"

"Yeah...I'm on break. Needed some water."

Randy chuckled before looking him dead in the eye, "I bet you're _real _good at what you do..."

The flame-swallower met his eyes and paused before replying, "You can say that. You can say...I'm the best at swallowing."

Randy's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he toyed with the idea. "You up for a demostration?"

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Cody looked at his watch and frowned. What was taking Randy so long to get some cotton candy and a bag of popcorn? It surely wouldn't take 20 minutes. He sighed as he walked towards the snacks booth, hoping to find where Randy went off to.

"Excuse me?" Cody asked. "Did a guy about this high, tanned skin, dark hair come by here and buy anything?" He moved his hands wildly to describe Randy, hoping to get an answer.

"No, kid. Sorry. NEXT!" The man in the booth called out.

Cody gave a huff and began walking in the other direction. Looking through the crowd of people, he saw Randy coming out of an empty black tent, zipping up his fly with a full smirk in place. Exasperated and cold, he walked briskly towards the older male, hugging himself for warmth.

"Where were you?" Cody shouted.

"I was...err...busy. I had something come..._up _and it needed to be attended to." Randy replied, smacking his lips together, avoiding Cody's harsh gaze.

"Whatever, I'm sure getting your dick sucked is a more important priority. Bye."

Randy raised an eyebrow as he watched Cody walk firmly away from him, the two passes still in his hand.

Cody walked into a small diner, not far from the amusement park. He sat down in a booth towards the corner where a server approached him for his order.

"Hey there. What'll you have?" The server asked. He looked a bit older, he was tanned and had a fauxhawk. Cody looked at his apron and saw that his nametag read "Mike".

"Oh...um...I'll have an iced tea and a bagel, please." Cody politely replied.

As Cody waited for his food to come out, he saw someone familiar come through the doors of the diner. Dolph, was it? He thought that's what his name was.

"Hey Dolph!" Mike called out from behind the counter.

"What's up, Mike?" Dolph called back, dropping his suitcase and jacket on the stool next to him and took a seat.

"I have a late shift tonight. Deven got salmonella so I have to cover for him."

"Damn, that sounds like a good time. You heard from Randy today?"

Cody was absentmindedly eavesdropping on the conversation but immediately tried hiding his face casually as soon as he heard they were talking about Randy.

"No, I haven't. He hasn't came in today." Mike said, setting down the order on Cody's table.

"HEY! I know you!" Dolph pointed.

Fuck.

"Yeah..." Cody awkwardly replied, plunging his straw into the glass of tea.

"Mike, did you know this boy is Randy's latest trick?" Dolph pointed out, nodding his head.

"No, I didn't." Mike said, putting out his hand. "I'm Mike. I'm a friend of Randy's."

"Cody." Cody said, shaking Mike's hand, looking away immediately.

Mike sat down on the seat across from Cody and chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed. Although, you are younger than what Randy typically goes for."

"How old are you, kid?" Dolph asked, turning towards him with interest.

"I...I just turned 21 a couple months ago." Cody said, his attempt at cracking a smile failing. Could he just die right there? This was so awkward!

"Damn, you are young. So how long have you been Randy's trick?" Mike asked, letting his elbows rest on the table and his chin rest on his hands.

"I'm not his trick." Cody scoffed. "We're not anything, I haven't done anything with him and I don't plan to."

"Got a feisty one here, Dolph." said Mike, winking at Dolph.

"Here." Cody said as he handed 5 dollars to Mike and walked towards the door of the cafe.

"Take care of yourself, kid." Mike waved as Cody walked out the door and onto the street.

"Ten bucks it doesn't last more than 2 weeks." Dolph said, sipping on his cup of coffee.

"Ten bucks it doesn't last more than this week." Mike laughed, getting up to serve the other customers.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Cody opened the door to his apartment, exhaling as the smell of sugar cookies found his nostrils.

"Evan?" Cody called out into the kitchen.

"Cody, honey!" Evan's mom shouted as she gave Cody a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "How you been, sweetheart?"

"I'm doing okay...um, where's Evan?" Cody asked, looking around the small space.

"He's in the shower and I'm baking cookies. Come have one! I know how much you liked them when you and Evan were younger." Evan's mom gushed as she pulled Cody into the kitchen.

Cody sat down on the couch, content with his little plate of cookies when Evan came out of the shower with only a towel on, much to his mother's dismay.

"Evan!" His mother cried audaciously. "Have some decency!"

"It's nothing Cody's never seen before, right?" Evan said, smiling in Cody's direction.

"Right." Cody said, his mouth full of cookies.

"Where were you all day anyway, Codes?" Evan asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I...kept myself occupied. Walked around town...the usual..." Cody replied, stuffing his mouth with the last cookie on his plate.

"Hmm...interesting..." Evan said as he got up and went into Cody's room, coming back with an Affliction hoodie in his hand. "This doesn't happen to be yours...is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Motivation to Update. Do it! Do it now! ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_A/N: Thanks a lot to the people who've reviewed, favorited and story alerted. You guys are awesome. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Take care. xoxoxo_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Orton. You have 2 meetings, 1 with EntX Technologies at 10:30, the other with Grey Athletics today at 2:45. Also, your mother called to thank you for the flowers and your dry cleaning should be picked up at noon. Anything you need? Coffee? Water?" Randy's assistant, Tiffany said, walking side by side with him briskly. She had black frame glasses covering her blue eyes, her blond hair done up in a messy bun and a clipboard clutched closely to her chest.<p>

Randy took a seat at his large desk and glanced at the papers on his desk closely before looking up and ushering a warm "Coffee. Black." to his assistant.

Randy looked down at the figures and reports his accountant had left on his desk, a puzzled look appearing on his face. He looked again to make sure what he saw was accurate, but surely his accountant must have miscounted.

Randy picked up the phone and dialed the extension to his accountant promptly.

"Hey Isaac, it's Randy. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing quite well, I just had a few questions for you...are the figures for this quarter accurate?"... "Are they?"

Randy bit down on the end of his pen as he listened to his accountant's reply on the other end, taking a slight pause to answer.

"Houston, huh? Sounds like a great opportunity...but you're sure they're wanting to be an account with us?"

"...I'm booking my flight now. Thank you."

Randy sat back in his leather desk chair, lighting up a cigarette and plopping his feet on the desk as he sighed contently.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Where did you buy it?" Evan inquired, toying with the material in his fingers.

"I bought it at...the mall." Cody answering, keeping a straight face, avoiding Evan's questioning gaze.

"What store?" Evan asked, now looking directly at Cody.

"That one store...that sells all that brand. I forgot what it was called." Cody answered, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Stadium Sports?"

"Um...yeah, that one."

"It's nice." Evan said as he threw the sweatshirt at Cody. "I'm going to take my mom to the airport now, wanna come?"

"No, no, no. I think I'll be fine." Cody said, finally being able to look Evan in the eye...just barely.

Evan chuckled as he walked out the door, popping back in a second later. "Don't fuck anyone while I'm gone, okay?"

"Why would I do that?" Cody cried out defiantly.

"Chill out. I was just joking, I'll see you later." Evan said, sticking his tongue out.

Cody exhaled in relief as he heard Evan's car pull out of the driveway. _That was close, almost too close _He thought. Did Evan buy it? He sure hoped so.

Feeling too antsy to stay home, he put on the Affliction sweatshirt, burying his face in the distinct scent and left. He couldn't stay too long since he had to work tonight, but anywhere far from home sounded great at the moment.

Cody walked down the sidewalk of the busy avenue, not sure where he was headed. He walked a few more feet before he stopped in his tracks, hearing someone call his name from behind.

"...oh. Hello." Cody politely said.

"Where you headed?" Mike asked, patting Cody on the shoulder.

"Not really any place special." Cody shrugged, hugging himself for warmth.

"You should come have lunch with us at the diner. Mike has to clock in and a few others are meeting us there." Dolph said, patting Cody on the opposite shoulder.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Cody stated, looking at both of them.

Mike smacked Cody's back playfully. "Aw why not?"

"It'll give you a chance to give Randy his sweater back." Dolph sneered. "He's been looking everywhere for it."

"Oh..." Cody stammered, his mouth slightly open in embarrassment.

"It's decided!" Mike shouted as he grabbed Cody's hand and ran around the block en route to the diner, Dolph running steadily behind them.

The three walked into the diner and sat down at a large booth, where two others were already sitting.

"Hey there fellas." Mike said, taking his jacket off and placing it on his lap.

"What the hell took you so long? We said we were gonna meet at 11:30." A blond haired man said, sipping his iced tea arrogantly.

"We were coming, but we decided to bring our new little friend with us." Dolph teased, punching Cody lightly in the arm.

"What's your name, kid?" A man with dark sunglasses and light brown hair asked.

"Cody." Cody replied.

"He's 'ol Randal's main squeeze for the time being." Mike said, tapping Cody's hand with his own.

"Uh...what are your names?" Cody asked the two strangers sitting across from him.

"Adam." The blond haired man replied cockily as he ran his hands through his hair.

"John. But you can call me Morrison." The man with the sunglasses replied as well.

"Gotta go clock in. Try not to scare the poor kid off." said Mike as he got up and went behind the counter to put his apron on.

"So..." Adam said, stirring his iced tea slowly. "...you fucked him yet?"

"Me?" Cody asked, pointing to himself.

"No, I'm asking the Pillsberry doughboy. Yes, you." said Adam sarcastically.

"Oh...no. I haven't." Cody said.

Adam looked up and cocked an eyebrow at him, almost as if to see if he was lying.

"...and I don't plan to anytime soon. I'm not a slut or anything." Cody added with a confident smile.

Adam's eyebrow dropped and was replaced with a slight smile. "I like this kid. He can stay."

Morrison and Dolph both gave hearty laughs, with Morrison adding, "Adam absolutely hates slutty tricks. That's why Randy never brings his tricks of the week to meet us."

"That, and they usually don't make it too long anyway." said Dolph, cocking his head to the side.

The guys sat in the booth, chatting about random things, laughing and munching on snacks until the door for the diner opened a few minutes later and a familar presence filled the room. Cody instantly knew who it was without even needing to turn back. It was almost like his senses were magnified as soon as he stepped into the diner. Expensive shoes clunked against the cheap tile, the clunking increasing in volume as he got closer. The familiar smell of his cologne filling Cody's nose, the smell becoming also closer as he neared.

"Well isn't it Mr. Fancy CEO himself." Adam said, crossing his arms teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up, Copeland." Randy teased back as he took off his coat and set it on a nearby barstool.

"What'll you have?" Mike said, pulling his notepad out.

"The usual, like always." Randy cooly replied before turning his attention to the booth filled with his friends.

"Did you nail the EntX account?" Dolph asked, taking a sip of his Coca-Cola.

"Oh...I _nailed _it." Randy smirked, cocking an eyebrow once he noticed Cody was in the company. "What are you doing here?"

Cody felt like a deer caught in headlights, falling silent for a moment until he was finally able to find his voice again. "Dolph...and Mike...they-they invited me."

Randy then directed his eyebrow at Dolph who put up his hands in surrender. "The kid was all alone and wasn't doing anything, so I figured why the hell not?"

"You trying to take my trick from me, Nemeth?" Randy said with full conviction, his eyebrow still raised.

"Hell, if you don't want him, I'll have him!" Morrison said with a laugh.

"Too damn bad." Randy said, turning to look Cody warmly in the eye. "He's mine."

Cody caught Randy's gaze and warm smile and instantly felt his cheeks get warm, his cheeks blushing a light red.

"Aww will you look at that?" Adam said. "You made the kid blush. When's the wedding?"

"As soon as I finish kicking your teeth down your throat." Randy said, glaring in Adam's direction.

Dolph and Cody both laughed until Adam shot back with "What are you two laughing about?"

Cody looked at his watch as saw that it was already late. Evan would probably be home by now.

"As much fun as this is guys, I have to get going. My roommate'll probably be wondering where I went off to. I'll see ya." Cody said as he got out of the booth, respectfully nodded and went out the door.

Randy put down his cup of coffee and went after Cody for a moment, barely catching him outside.

"Wait!"

Cody turned around and stopped when he saw Randy running to catch up with him.

"Oh...right." Cody said as he pulled Randy's sweatshirt over his head and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"No, no, that's not it." Randy said as he brought Cody closer and bent his head down, making their foreheads touch.

Cody looked into Randy's grayish blues, their lips only centimeters apart. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Randy softly claiming his mouth with his own.

"Keep it." Randy whispered against Cody's lips. Randy gave a quick kiss to Cody's cheek before walking back into the diner, looking back to flash him a smile.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Much to Cody's relief, Evan hadn't got home when he arrived at his small apartment. He sighed heavily, throwing the sweatshirt on the couch as he proceeded into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. He and Evan had to go into the Lounge tonight...but that was far from what was on Cody's mind.

_Dare he say it? No, he shouldn't...he __**couldn't**__. He refused to give into the feelings bubbling up to the surface. It was much too risky. Not to mention dangerous._

Realizing he had been standing under the warm spray of the shower doing absolutely nothing, Cody snapped out of his train of thought, beginning to lather himself with the soap covered sponge.

_He wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't admit it..._

_Sigh._

_He had to see him again._

Getting out the shower, Cody wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the living room. Still in his daze, he didn't notice that Evan had gotten home and was in the kitchen making a sandwich, humming contently.

Cody plopped down on the couch, pulling the sweatshirt close to him and inhaling the scent. The smell of cigarettes, cologne and sex invaded his senses and gave him a temporary rush for a second until he realized Evan was talking to him.

"Huh? ...oh yeah, sure." Cody replied absentmindedly. God, Randy's smell was just so dizzying! It was almost like a drug, intoxicating Cody's every sense. He wanted more. No. He **NEEDED **more. And he needed it right fucking now.

"You okay in there?" Evan called out, waving his hand in front of Cody's face.

Cody jumped about a foot when he realized Evan was standing right in front of him. "Who...how long have you been there?"

"Not long..." Evan said, looking slightly concerned. "What's up? You're looking kind of...off."

"I'm just..." Cody started.

_Don't do it._

"I'm..."

_You're fucking smitten with Randy and you know it._

"I'm not feeling too well..." Cody said, feeling his heart either drop or swell. He couldn't tell anymore. He finally admitted to himself. **He finally did.**

_No turning back now._

**XXXXX XXXXX**

The strobe lights were turned on, the disco balls were being lowered, the DJ was setting up his equipment and all Cats made their way into the employee vanity area. The Black Cat Lounge became alive in the nighttime...

"Guess what boys?" Cena arrogantly said, padding into the room.

All the employees looked up, waiting for a response.

"Vince sent out Flair again." He said, flashing the most pompous smile into the nearby mirror.

All Cats except Cody and Evan gasped and whispered amongst eachother in the room at the knowledge of this news.

"What's going on, Evan? Why is everyone freaking out?" Cody whispered in worried tone, chewing on his bottom lip.

"It's a pretty lengthy process, I don't know why everyone is bugging out now. Give it 4 months, then they can freak out." Evan said, grooming his short hair in the mirror.

"Freak out about what?" asked Cody, shifting nervously against the wall.

"Every so often, Vince sends Flair to recruit new Cats for the lounge. It's pretty much the same routine. We get a new Cat, everyone freaks out at the new competition, then it's all fine and dandy until Vince sends Flair out again." Evan replied, reaching for the tweezers on the counter.

"And it takes 4 months?" said Cody. "Why so long?"

"Because Vince wants the best. He has Flair go on a little search from city to city. Once Flair has found his top 6, then he brings them into the club as regular guests and he sees how they react. After that, he picks his top 3 and brings them to Vince. Vince will either pick one of the three or send out Flair again." Evan replied, tweezing his eyebrows carefully.

"Why didn't I have to go through that process?" Cody asked, fiddling with his shirt in the nearby mirror.

"You were the special exception. Being completely honest, that's the main reason why most of the Cats here resent you." Evan said, flinching for a slight second at the pluck.

"But..." Cody frowned into the mirror, now fussing with his hair.

"Vince spotted you, he liked you, he hired you. Simple. But that doesn't happen often. Or at all. The only time that happened was when Vince started the lounge and picked John."

"Is that why..." Cody turned to Evan, trailing off.

"Yes, along with various other reasons." Evan chuckled, patting Cody on the back. "C'mon, time to open up shop."

_4 months. _Cody thought as he followed Evan out to the main area.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

An hour or so later...

Cody waited with his tray, leaning in worrisome fashion against the bar, not breaking his gaze from the entrance of the club.

"You do know that staring at the door isn't gonna make him come any sooner, right?" Jay said, leaning over the bar and resting a sympathetic hand on Cody's shoulder.

Cody cracked a weak smile, sighed heavily and put his tray down. "I...I just need to see him again, that's all."

"A word of advice, I've seen Orton around here a lot. He breaks a lot of hearts. I can tell you're a good kid and I'd hate for that to happen to you. Just don't get too attached, alright?"

"Yeah...I won't." Cody weakly replied, unable to look Jay in the eye.

"Well, you gonna stand around here and wait or you gonna do your job and make some money? Get to it!" Jay said, slapping Cody on the back.

"Right. Of course." Cody nodded as he picked up his tray and went back into the main club area.

The giant neon clock overhead ticked and tocked as Cody worked through his shift.

_11 P.M._

_..._

_12 A.M._

_..._

_1 A.M._

_..._

_2 A.M._

Nothing.

Cody looked up at the clock and read that it was 2:04. He looked towards the door hoping to find what he sought, but nothing. The entrance to the Lounge was about as empty as the sudden feeling in his chest.

One more hour until closing.

_Sigh._

"You alright there, Codes?" asked Evan.

"Uh...yeah. I'm just...tired." Cody sighed, hanging his head low.

"We only have one hour left and the place is clearing out, so what do you say me and you start cleaning up and maybe we can leave early?" Evan smiled, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Sounds good." Cody said, putting forth a fake smile.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Cody looked at his clock sleepily, opening his eyes only a bit to see what time it was. It was 10:54. _Not too early, _He thought.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and dialed a familiar number, hoping to hear a familiar voice.

_"__**Hey, you've reached Randy. Leave a name and number and I'll call you back. Thanks."**_

Cody's heart dropped as he sighed heavily and laid back down on his bed, looking at his white ceiling blankly. Little did he know a few minutes prior...

_We are currently experiencing turbluence, please turn off any and all electronic devices._

Randy, who was sitting in his window coach seat, looked at his phone to see if Cody had called...but nothing. Why was he waiting anyway? Because he wanted Cody to chase him? Because he didn't want to do the chasing?

He shook his head as he turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket, his Houston-bound flight taking off into the air.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated as always. :)**

_**(The muses tend to get out of hand, from time to time D:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

__**Chapter Six:**

* * *

><p><em>I miss him.<em>

That was the only thought that constantly ran through Cody's mind, even though it had been a good month since Cody had last seen Randy, he was still hopelessly infatuated with the older.

He hadn't spoke to him either, except for the brief time when Randy had answered his phone but told him he was going into a meeting and he'd call him back.

_But he never did._

So Cody simply gave up. He gave up on his pursuit when in his mind, it was painfully obvious that Randy didn't want anything to do with him any longer. _On to the next one._

With his best efforts to keep his inner anguish hidden, he couldn't fool Evan, who had taken notice of Cody's sullen attitude over the last few weeks.

"Okay, seriously. You haven't left your room unless its to go to work or to piss and you've went through a good 12 tubs of Ben and Jerry's already in the last month. You need to spill." Evan said firmly, sitting down on Cody's bed.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone." Cody said as he hid his face underneath his large pillow.

"No, it's definitely something. Tell me." Evan said, taking the pillow from Cody and flinging it across the room.

Cody then covered his face with his hands and groaned out, "Leave me alone."

"What's his name, hm? Where does he live so I can hire someone to kick his ass for you?" Evan said, poking roughly at Cody's side.

"What makes you think it's about a guy?" Cody sat up and looked at Evan suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe because you haven't taken The Notebook out of your DVD player since god knows how long or how at night when you sob to 'How Do I Live' by Leann Rimes wouldn't give me any indication in the slightest." Evan said as he cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking Cody dead in the eye.

"...you heard that?" Cody lowly whispered, hanging his head low.

"Every single night." Evan said, rubbing Cody's back. "So what's his name?"

Cody opened his mouth in reply and simply said with hesitation "...Ran..ce."

"Rance? Rance what?"

"Rance...Bor...ton."

"Rance Borton? Hmm...is he from here?"

"Yeah..."

"Have I met him before?"

"No...you haven't."

"What does he look like?"

"WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS, EVAN?" Cody snapped, pushing Evan away and pulling the blankets over his head.

"I didn't mean to pry...I'm just curious because you've never talked about him before..." Evan frowned, standing up off the bed.

"And you wonder why..." Cody scoffed, hugging himself close under the blankets.

"I'm sorry, Cody. I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but if this Roger guy cares about you, he'll come back." said Evan as he gave Cody's form a sympathetic pat.

Cody remained still under the covers, not allowing tears to fall until Evan left the room, the click of the door like a gunshot to his heart, finally allowing the tears to freefall down his face...

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Randy growled as he hit his release into the constricting layer of latex, slumping over the nameless figure currently bent over.

He laid back onto the cheap sheets of the motel bed, reaching for a cigarette on the nightstand nearby.

"That was great." The guy laying next to Randy said, stretching out his lanky form.

Randy gave an ice cold glare to the nameless guy before shoving him off the bed and uttering a heartless "Leave."

The guy gave Randy a scowl before picking up his clothes and leaving the cheap motel room.

Randy exhaled deeply as he stubbed his cigarette on the nearby by ashtray, closing his eyes, laying back on the bed as he began to doze off.

As Randy began to dream and doze off into slumber, he saw a sight of crystal blue eyes and smiled to himself.

_Wait._

_Crystal blue eyes._

Randy awoke with a jolt, sitting up abruptly, a look of disgust and disbelief written across his face.

_What the fuck._

Randy squinted around the room for a moment before hopping out of bed and pulling on some pants and casual dress shirt.

He reached into his bag's hidden compartment and took out a small bag filled with white pills. He grabbed his pocket knife from his bag as well and cut the small tablet in half. One half he crushed and set aside, while the other half he swallowed down immediately.

Shivering a bit as the drug began to work, he gathered the crushed up pill and formed a line on the hotel nightstand. Reaching for a coffee stirrer on the sink in the bathroom, he positioned the stirrer on the line and snorted it all the way down.

Inhaling deeply, a crooked smile formed on Randy's face as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, leaving his phone behind on the bed.

Sooner after leaving. he walked into a strip club, just down the block from his motel, stumbling into a seat right in front of the main stage.

A pretty, leggy brunette stopped right in front of Randy seductively and purred in his ear, "Got any money for me, handsome?"

"You're damn right I do." Randy smirked as he tossed a wad of $10 bills at the dancer, checking out her backside.

The brunette smiled at Randy as she gathered the bills, got up on the stage and began gracefully sliding down the pole.

Randy smirked to himself as he watched the dancer gyrate provocatively, yet he felt in the back of his mind a sense that he didn't belong in this situation. Oh well, he didn't really give a fuck at this point.

The brunette cast a lustful glance at Randy as she got off the stage and began to dance and rub up against him in his chair.

She turned around and threw her head back as she straddled him in his chair, her brown eyes locking with Randy's ice blues.

She leaned in and in a tentative manner, brushed his lips, almost to see if it was okay to do so.

To Randy's surprise, he kissed her back, but with more passion, making her moan into his mouth.

"My shift ends now in 15 minutes, you wanna take me home?" She pulled away, panting for breath.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

The next morning...

Randy's phone buzzed and buzzed on the motel nightstand next to the bed, waking him from his deep slumber. Sleepily, he reached over what seemed to be a body and turned off all sounds on his phone, laying back on the bed and exhaling.

Turning towards the other body in his bed, he cocked a eyebrow and squinted in disbelief.

_Long brunette hair._

_Boobs._

_No way._

Rubbing his temples, Randy let out a pained groan and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom, and dialed a contact on his phone.

"Hello?" Said the person on the other line.

"Hey...Mike." Randy groaned out, a sharp pain suddenly hitting him in the head.

"Randy, you okay?"

"Fuck no. Fucking Kelly. That crackwhore gave me some shit saying it was E and it wasn't E..." Randy said, rubbing his face. "...it was probably some shit...that was cooked up in a warehouse in Colombia."

"I've been telling you, you shouldn't buy drugs from the back room of the Shady." Mike replied.

"...and I think I fucked a chick."

Mike's end went silent for a moment until Randy could hear laughing.

"The fuck you laughing about?"

"I'm sorry, Randy...I just...I can't..." Mike said, trailing off as he began to laugh again. "When's your flight back?"

Just as Randy was about to reply, he heard the rustle of sheets coming from the bed.

"Gotta go, call you back." Randy said as he shut his phone.

"Good morning." The brunette smiled as she sat up, hugging the sheets to cover herself.

"Listen, I'm gonna make this real simple and real blunt." Randy said, walking over to her and looking her in the eye. "I was on some pretty heavy stuff last night..."

"And...you don't wanna see me again, gotcha." The brunette interrupted, looking down.

"I fuck guys. That's pretty much it."

The brunette's face dropped in shock and she immediately picked up her clothes, kissed Randy on the cheek and hastily left the hotel room.

_11:34. _Grrreat.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody!" Evan cried, bursting into Cody's room in excitement, a repeat of _The Notebook _playing on Cody's TV.

"What?" Cody sniffled as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"We got our paychecks today in the mail! What do you say me and you go shopping?" Evan beamed, handing Cody his check.

"I suppose I could use more tissue...and more ice cream." Cody frowned as he got up and put sweatpants on.

Evan was beginning to get worried at this point. He'd never seen Cody like this before...never so _**lifeless. **_His raven hair turned to a dull black, his sparkling blue eyes puffy red and dark, his confident posture turned into a sullen shell of himself.

"Cody." Evan said as he got in front of Cody and tipped his head up. "I hate seeing you like this. I...don't know what else to do."

"...I don't even know, myself." Cody murmurred, brushing past Evan and putting the Affliction sweatshirt on.

Evan sighed as he followed Cody out the door, shaking his head in disappointment.

Cody walked down the stairs slowly, hands in his pockets as Evan walked side by side with him out the building.

"Where did you wanna go first?" Evan asked lightheartedly, attempting to cheer Cody up.

"All the stuff I need I could get at the QwikyMart, so it doesn't really matter me." Cody shrugged.

"How about we go see a movie...or go to the amusement park?" Evan suggested.

_The amusement park._

Randy's voice echoed in Cody's head, his memory flooding back and making his chest hurt.

'_Maybe I could win you a bear or something.'_

Cody stopped abruptly and leaned against a nearby wall. He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't.

Evan bit down on his lip worryingly and sighed heavily. "A gallon of Chunky Monkey for two?"

Cody smiled slightly as he resumed walking with Evan, "I'd like that."

As they walked down the street, a neon sign that read "TATTOOS AND PIERCINGS" caught Cody's eye and an idea flashed through his mind.

"Hey Ev...let's go in here." said Cody, waving Evan over as he walked into the black building.

"Tattoos and Piercings?" Evan asked wearily. "Are you sure about this?"

Cody inhaled the musky smell of incense floating around the small parlor and replied confidently, "This may be just what I need."

"Hey there, you fixin' to get a tatt or piercing?" A blond, tattooed woman called over the jewelry counter.

"I am actually. Nothing too crazy." Cody replied, looking at the assortment of studs and rings.

The woman smacked her lips together and crossed her arms. "We have a special going on, you buy 2 studs and your piercing is free. Whatcha say?"

"I'm in. Let's do it." Cody decided.

"Cody." Evan warned. "I don't know about this."

"Evan, it's my money. I can do what I please with it. Fuck off." Cody scoffed as he signed some liability forms on the jewelry counter.

"Great!" The woman said as she took the forms from Cody and pointed towards the back. "Have a seat, and I'll be right with you."

Cody walked behind a chain curtain and took a seat in one of the chairs, noticing different tattoo designs that littered the walls.

"Just your nose, correct?"

"For now."

Cody stilled completely as the woman placed the needle into his nose and let out a large breath after she began to sanitize his puncture and placed the stud into his nose.

"There you are. Perfect." The woman smiled.

Cody took a second to think, before looking at the woman and asking, "Do you think you could do my tongue too?"

"Adventurous, are we? Well, we don't have the special for tongue piercings so it'll be $55 for the piercing and stud."

"Sounds good to me. I'll take it." Cody replied, feeling for once...slightly better than he had in weeks.

"Let me check your tongue and see if you have the vein first." The woman said as she opened Cody's mouth and looked inside. "Nope, you're good."

Cody picked out a shiny black gem stud from the assortment on the woman's tray, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

The woman quickly pierced through Cody's tongue, wiped it down, and placed the stud in, making Cody flinch back a bit.

"Your nose should be good, but your tongue might be a bit sore and sensitive, so I recommend taking some pain killers if you experience any discomfort, alright?" The woman nodded as she got up from her stool and disposed of her gloves.

"Aaa-ight." Cody said, his mouth still open, toying with his tongue.

"Let me see it." Evan said as he came through the chain curtain into the small room.

Cody turned his head, allowing Evan a good view of his new nose stud.

"Oh. It's not so bad, I like it!" Evan smiled.

"You lie this too?" Cody said, making his tongue stud evident as well.

"You got your tongue pierced too?" Evan asked, in a panicked whisper. "WHAT THE HELL, CODY?"

"I can thay I feel muh better now." Cody smirked as he grabbed Evan's hand and walked out of the tattoo parlor.

Evan cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms in frustration. "So you instantly feel better? That's it? Really?"

"I released some demons and I'm probably gonna get mo' tomorrow, maybe even uh tattoo." Cody said, his voice full of mal intent.

"This is not a good way to release your demons! This is self-destructive, Cody!" Evan worriedly cried, putting Cody's face between his two palms.

"My god." Cody rolled his eyes, taking Evan's hands off of him. "You make it seem like I'm cutting myself or something. It's just a couple piercings, chill. out."

"You also know you can't wear them to work, right?" Evan said, his hysterical tone not lowering.

"Yes, **mother.**" Cody said, rolling his eyes and walking in the other direction down on the street.

"Where are you going?" Evan called out.

"I'm going to buy me some new clothes. I'm going out tonight." Cody called back, not stopping.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Later that evening...

"Cody? I've heard a bunch of things about this place. It's skanky, it's trashy, it's like an STD minefield waiting to happen!" Evan said, biting on his bottom lip.

"It's also where the hottest guys that aren't elitist assholes go. Anybody who's anybody that Vince didn't allow into our vanilla establishment, goes here. To the the Shady." Cody said, pouting at the large line at the entrance.

"The line is too big! I'm not waiting all night to get into this dump." Evan huffed loudly.

"Hmm..." Cody thought as he ran his tongue around his lips. "...looks like we're gonna have to get creative."

Cody grabbed Evan's hand and searched out a guy at the almost front of the line, padding over to him and shooting him the most seductive gaze he could muster.

"Hey there." Cody purred, running his hand up and down the guy's chest. "Mind if we come in with you? Me and my friend are trying to have a good time tonight, and it would be a real shame if we'd have to wait out here..."

The muscle-bound stranger's eyes perked up with interest as he looked at both Cody and Evan. "What's in it for me?"

"Maybe the hottest thing you've ever seen." Cody retorted as he quickly grabbed Evan and delved his tongue inside his mouth, throwing Evan off-guard.

The guy looked at Cody and Evan locking lips and he let out a small groan. "Fine. Get in here."

"Thanks." Cody smirked as he gave the man a kiss on the cheek and his arm around Evan.

Once they were inside, Evan turned to Cody and in shock, asked "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, please Evan. You know as well as I do that the juicepigs around here love watching two twinks go at it. It was the only way." Cody laughed. "Now, c'mon. Let's go dance, do some drugs, get lost in the debauchery! Live a little!"

**XXXXX XXXXX**

The night went on, hundreds of people flocking the dance floor, while a few familiar others flocked to the bar.

"So many guys...so little time. Tsk, tsk." Mike said as he shook his head.

"Eh, I'm too good for most of them." Adam said as he sipped his beer slowly, shooting an eyebrow at a bypasser that was checking him out.

"Too many slutty tricks here, that's why Adam." Morrison said, tipping his beer to him.

"Amen." Adam replied, tipping his beer as well.

"Do they ever clean up the backrooms?" Mike rolled his eyes. "Because last week when I sucked that Italian guy off, I got cold cum on my pants. Not cool."

"Oh Mikey, what will we ever do with you?" Morrison laughed, tussling Mike's hair a bit.

"Mikey, you talked to Randy recently? How's he doing?" Adam asked, downing the rest of his beer and placing it on the bar.

"I talked to him yesterday. He's doing alright, but he didn't tell me when he was coming back though." Mike slightly frowned.

Adam and Morrison both patted Mike on the back while Adam ordered another round of drinks.

"Wanna dance?" Morrison asked, flinging himself and Mike onto the dance floor.

Morrison and Mike danced together for a while before Mike noticed something, tapping John on the shoulder.

"Hey...isn't that Randy's old trick? What's his name?" Mike said, taking a second to think. "Cody, was it?"

"Looks like it. It also looks like he's all over that meathead. Kid moves on fast." Morrison said, looking back at Cody for a second before continuing his dance.

"Well...I just...he just seemed different, you know?" Mike said, slight disappointment in his voice.

"It's been close to a month and a half since Randy's been gone, Mike. Tricks like him come and go like the wind, I wouldn't worry about it." Morrison assured as he placed his hands on Mike's hips in an effort to get him to start dancing again.

"To be honest. I thought he was gonna be _it. _You know damn well what I'm talking about too." Mike said, compassion glowing in his eyes.

"Seriously? A twink like him?" Morrison asked incredulously. "You can't be serious, Mike."

"Something must've happened. I should go talk to him." Mike said, brushing past John.

"No." Morrison simply said, putting up his hand to block Mike. "Let Randy. If you truly believe that, Randy will do it. Simple as that. So forget about him and let's dance."

XXXXX XXXXX

Cody walked over with the guy he was dancing with to the bar, ordering more shots for himself and the other guy.

Adam looked to his left and saw Cody standing there as he ordered his drinks. He tapped him on the shoulder, surprised at the sight he was greeted with as Cody turned around.

Cody's eyes were wide as saucers, dark bags under them, his mouth slightly slack.

"What's up, kid?" Adam casually asked.

"Not much, enjoying the scene! Living my life!" Cody giggled loudly, slumping over his dance partner.

"You talked to Randy?"

"Randy?" Cody said, his demenaor slightly taken aback, looking at Adam as if he were a complete idiot. "**FUCK. HIM.**"

Adam sported an intense eyebrow as Cody whisked his muscle-bound dance partner back on the floor, giggling loudly.

Not too much later, Mike and Morrison came back to the bar and sat on the stools next to Adam.

Adam leaned towards Mike and John, while looking at Cody on the dancefloor, he asked. "Since when did Mr. Goody Two Trick over there become a crystal scene queen?"

Mike frowned at the question, looking over at Cody, then turning his attention back to Adam and sadfully shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Take care and don't forget to review. ;) xoxo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Warning: Angst, Suicide Attempt.**

_A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews. It made me and my muses very happy. I hope you enjoy this update. xoxo_

* * *

><p>The whirlwind of the night previous came to a close at about 5 the morning, the sun barely beginning to creep up when Cody and Evan decided to call it a night.<p>

Cody woke up the afternoon, still groggy from sleep, outstretching his hands and yawning.

He turned in his bed to the unknown body looking straight at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the guy you fucked last night." The tanned, muscular man replied as he arched an eyebrow.

Cody groaned out loud, huffing to himself before turning to the muscular stranger again. "Were you any good?"

"I was alright."

"Mmm...good. Now leave before my roommate finds out about you and has a bitch fit."

Cody waved the man off and snuggled up to his sheets for warmth.

A few moments later, Evan came in with his arms crossed, tapping his foot against the floor, obviously not very happy.

"Cody?" Evan called.

"Hm?" Cody sleepily answered.

"Who was that?"

"...Who was who?"

"You know who."

"I don't know who you're talking about, there's no one here."

"Cody..."

Cody huffed and hesitantly sat up in his bed. "So I took that guy home and fucked him? It's not like I remember any of it."

"Did you at least use a condom?" Evan asked.

"Yes I did, mother." said Cody, plopping back down on his bed.

"C'mon, get up." Evan said, pulling back the blankets from Cody's bed. "We have to go shopping before work tonight."

"For what? We have enough food in the fridge." Cody frowned, huddling himself close.

"Uh, no. For one..." Evan continued, opening up the curtains and letting the sunshine fill the room. "...you need some make up to cover up those hickeys on your neck, and two, you need some clear studs if you're gonna wear those things to work."

"Fuck. I forgot we had to work tonight." Cody groaned. "Can't I take sick leave or something? I don't feel like going..."

"Oh, you're going. Now, get up." Evan firmly stated before walking out of the room.

Cody directed a fierce glare at Evan, rolling his eyes and getting up hesitantly from his bed.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Good to have you on board, sir." Randy politely nodded, shaking an older man's hand.

"My good friend, Mr. Richard Stanley is also a client with your company and told me that your order of business was the best in the country. I can see that he was not lying." The older gentleman said.

"Well, Mr Crenshaw...at Orton & Co, we strive for excellence. Not just in myself, but in every single employee that I hire to ensure the maximum profit for you..." Randy explained, pointing at the gentleman. "...and for me."

"That is a great way to look at things and a great way to run your company, despite you being incredibly young." Mr. Crenshaw said as he patted Randy on the back. "How old are you again, son?"

"26, sir. About to turn 27 in April." Randy replied.

"Wow. I couldn't even tell you what I was doing when I was 26." Mr. Crenshaw laughed. "I'm more than sure your old man would be more than proud of you, Mr. Orton."

"Thank you, Mr. Crenshaw." Randy smiled. "Enough of this talk, how about we go eat out or I could get us VIP seating at a Texans game, what would you like?"

"You like golf, boy?" Mr. Crenshaw asked.

"My putt stroke is unbeatable." Randy laughed. "I'll schedule a private session for us on the green now."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you at the country club in an hour. Bring your best!" said Mr. Crenshaw said.

Randy respectfully nodded as Mr. Crenshaw drove off, pulling out his phone and looking at the notifications on the screen.

_One missed call from his mother, and one voicemail from another client._

_Hm._

Randy wasn't expecting anything other than that, but shrugged it off. _Oh well._

He dialed the number to the country club promptly, sighing heavily.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Mike, you've hardly touched your sandwich." Morrison asked, sitting with Adam and Dolph in their booth at the diner.

"I know..." Mike trailed off, staring into his sandwich blankly.

"Seriously, what is your deal? You've been like this all afternoon." said Adam, rolling his eyes as he moved his hair out of his face.

"...It's just really bugging me that Randy will never be happy." Mike sighed, continuing his stoic stare at his untouched sandwich.

"What are you talking about? Of course Randy's happy, he's got money, a great job, flocks of men AND women, a sweet ride, what else could he need?" Dolph said.

"You don't understand." Mike sighed again sadly.

"Enlighten us then." said Adam.

"Well...it's just...i've known Randy far longer than any of you have, I'm his go-to guy, you know? I know shit when I see it. Randy had that same sparkle in his eye, that none of us have seen in **years**. It breaks my heart to let that opportunity slip away from him.**" **Mike frowned, finally looking up at meeting them all in the eye.

"Good lord, you're not talking about what I think you're talking about? You're still going on about that? Let it go. There are plenty of other tricks in Chicago, Mikey. I don't know why this has you so down." Morrison arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms defiantly.

Mike huffed and bit his bottom lip in silence.

"Is that what has you all worked up? That fucking crystal queen? It's not even your business, Mike. It's Randy's. Get over it." Adam rolled his eyes, sipping on his drink.

**"**Wait...I'm missing something.**" **Dolph asked, slightly confused.

"At the Shady last night, Mikey saw Randy's old trick all tweaked out and throwing himself at every juicepig in the place. Big woop dee doo." Adam explained.

"I don't even know why it's a big deal in the first place." Morrison added.

"WHY IS IT ANY OF MY BUSINESS? WHY? BECAUSE RANDY IS MY BEST FRIEND. EVER SINCE THAT FUCKING INCIDENT, RANDY'S BEEN A COMPLETE PRICK, AND THAT'S NOT THE RANDY I KNOW. IT'S NOT. WERE ANY OF YOU THERE TO HELP HIM PICK UP THE PIECES, TO PIECE HIM BACK TOGETHER? HUH? IT'S A BIG DEAL, BECAUSE I KNEW HE FUCKING LIKED THAT KID, AND DAMMIT HE DESERVES TO BE LOVED, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Mike snapped, throwing over the chair and storming away.

Adam and Dolph looked at eachother, wide-eyed and speechless as Morrison went after Mike, stopping him outside the diner.

"Mike..." Morrison hushed.

"No. You don't understand." Mike angrily stated, pushing John away.

"I'm sorry." Morrison paused for a second. "WE'RE sorry. Just...let's go back inside, yeah?"

"No. I need to find this kid." Mike said, biting his bottom lip in determination.

"You don't know anything about him! How are you going to do that?" Morrison blatantly asked.

"I'll find a way." Mike said as he ran down the street, not sure of where he was going.

"MIKE! Come back, we can talk about this!" Morrison called out.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Cody, you can't be serious. You're getting a tattoo?" Evan rushed after Cody, who was briskly walking in the direction to the parlor not too far from their apartment.

"Did I stutter?" Cody coldly asked, not stopping.

"You can't do this to yourself, I won't let you." Evan said, lunging forward and grabbing Cody roughly by the shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me. I'm a grown man, I can fucking do what I please." Cody gritted, his serious expression not faltering.

"You're hurting yourself! I'm only trying to help you. Please." Evan pleaded.

Cody sighed heavily then turned around and looked directly at Evan, his scowl of epic proportions. "Do you **EVEN** have the slightest idea how much shit I've been through the past month? How it feels to completely fall head over heels for someone then to have them leave you like you didn't even matter? This..." said Cody, raising his voice and pointing to his tongue, then his nose. "...and this, have been the only relief I have from that. Piercing my body...it makes me feel human, okay? It gives me assurance that I'm...well, still alive."

"We can get you to counselors! I can set you up with a bunch of great guys that would love to make you happy. Cody, we can fix this!" Evan sadly replied, grabbing Cody's shoulders and shaking him lightly.

A long pause went by before Cody ushered a reply. He hung his head low as a large, hot lump rose up in his throat, almost rendering him unable to speak.

"...I need help, Evan." Cody choked out, his eyes welling up with tears, unable to look up. "There's this void, right here in my chest. Just...make this pain go away...please."

"C'mon...we'll get you cleaned up and everything will be alright, okay?" Evan frowned, putting his arm around Cody as they slowly walked down the street back to their apartment.

They walked up to their floor and walked back inside, Evan letting Cody sit down on the couch.

Evan went into their bathroom and emerged with a warm washcloth, a dry cloth and the newly purchased makeup that matched Cody's skin tone. He sat next to Cody on the couch and began wiping Cody's neck gently. Once he was satisified with his work, he patted Cody's neck dry and started to blot the makeup in with a sponge.

"I take it, that it was a rough night?" Evan chuckled while he continued applying the makeup to Cody's neck.

"Apparently so. Not that I remember any of it." Cody weakly smiled, keeping his head lifted.

"There we are. No one should be able to tell. Plus, it'll be dim in the Lounge, just like it always is, so no worries." Evan smiled, patting Cody on the head and returning to the bathroom to put everything back.

Cody sighed and leaned completely into the couch, letting his body sag.

"Shit! I forgot a couple things." Evan cursed. "Stay here, I'm gonna run back to the store and I'll just be back a minute."

"Alright." Cody sadly shrugged, not moving.

Even several minutes after Evan left, he sat there, just staring at the wall, thinking...

_Where was he supposed to go from here_?

He was snapped from his train of thought when he heard a banging at his front door. He frowned as he got up, putting on his best brave face.

_Surely, Evan couldn't have been back so soon, right?_

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Good game, Orton. You are a formidable opponent." Mr. Crenshaw chuckled as he shook Randy's hand and took off.

"Thank you, Mr. Crenshaw. Always a pleasure, we'll be keeping in touch! Take care." Randy smiled as he watch Mr. Crenshaw get into his vehicle.

Sooner than later, Randy fidgeted with his phone in his pocket. All day, something had just been eating at him, bugging him to do something.

_Take a chance, Randy._

He took his phone out of his pocket as his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. Why was he so nervous?

_Because he had been gone for so long and he had probably been forgotten?_

Why was...Cody still on his mind? He was nothing but a temporary thing, right?

_If he was only temporary, how come his gorgeous eyes were still in clear memory, or how he could still hear his rather adorable lispy laugh in his ears?_

Randy huffed in frustration, putting his phone back in his pocket forcefully. He walked back to his car, got in...but didn't start it. He just sat there.

_He wouldn't do it._

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Cody sighed heavily, running his hand over the back of his head as he got up to answer at the door, accidently hitting a button on his cell phone. He opened it abruptly, surprised to see who it was.

"Umm...hello..." Cody answered.

"Hi there, I'm glad I found you. The directions I was given weren't very good, and well...can I come in?" Mike replied, smiling.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Cody hesitantly said, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

"How've you been?" said Mike, stepping inside the small apartment.

Cody leaned against the wall of his kitchen, holding his right arm with his left, "...I've been better. Yourself?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"I've been alright. I see you got yourself some piercings, they're...uh, they're nice." Mike smiled, trying to reduce the suffocating amount of tension in the room.

Licking his lips, Cody flat out asked, "Why are you here?"

Mike was caught off-guard with the sudden question, stammering for a minute.

"I-I-I...listen." Mike sucked in a deep breath. "I know you still care about Randy, and you just have to trust me on this, but Randy cares just as much about you."

Cody let out a mocking, hearty laugh. "How much did he pay you to come here and say that? I mean, really."

"I haven't talked to him, and he doesn't know I'm doing this. I just...I knew from the first time I met you, you weren't just another trick to Randy. You need to believe me." said Mike.

"What makes you think I still care about him?" Cody said, letting out another heartless laugh.

"I just figured...because you seemed different. I mean...you seem heartbroken, Cody. You got all these piercings and..." Mike bit his bottom lip nervously, using his hands to gesture.

"Ever come to think I got them just because I wanted to? Seriously, the world doesn't revolve around fucking Randy 24/7." Cody scoffed.

"Are you saying that you don't care about him?" Mike arched an eyebrow.

"He was a client. A rather..._wealthy _client. I had to do what I had to do in order to make my living." Cody simply said, crossing his arms.

"Cody...you don't mean that." Mike reasoned.

"WHAT PART DO YOU NOT GET, MIKE?" Cody shouted. "Let me spell it out for you real quick. Randy has money. I need money to pay rent. I USED HIM. U-S-E-D. HIM."

Mike looked at Cody in disbelief and disgust, trying to find some hints of lying, but he found none behind Cody's poker face.

"And to think I thought you were different." Mike scowled. "Nothing but a fucking useless whore, just like the rest of them."

A hot lump formed in Cody's throat as he heard those words spill from Mike's mouth. Randy had forgotten about him and tossed him to the side, so it was only best for him to do the same, right?

"Fuck you. Stay away from me, my friends, and especially Randy." Mike coldly stated. "FUCK YOU."

**"**Good riddance!**" **Cody shouted as he slammed the door and leaned against the wall, sucking in a large breath.

Soon after, the apartment filled with silence and he heard a faint noise, what sounded like a faint car horn, but he didn't know from where.

He steadied his breath and focused his ears on where the sound was coming from.

_Wait._

**XXXXX XXXXX**

When Randy had finally decided to call Cody, he heard the noise that someone had answered, but all he could hear was two voices, having what seemed to be an argument.

He made out the two voices to be Cody...and Mike?

He kept his ear to his phone without making a noise...

He kept the handset there... and he had heard everything and in his frustration, punched his car horn.

_Fuck._

_He knew he'd be proven wrong._

He genuinely thought there was just something about Cody...something different.

_All lies._

As the realization set in, he cursed loudly, hitting the horn of his car again.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Finding the source of the faint noise, Cody instantly became mortified at the sight that befell him.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that Randy had called him...

_And he had answered it._

Panic flooded Cody's entire body, making him unable to function, to breathe. He shook violently as he choked out into the phone, tears threatening to fall, the hot lump in his throat almost suffocating him.

"Randy...I didn't mean any of it...please. Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

_All he heard in response was dial tone._

Cody dropped his phone to the floor, making the battery pop out and crash against the cheap tile.

The feeling of panic overwhelmed him as he too, dropped to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

_Everything hurt_.

And now, he had not only broke his own heart...

He might as well broke Randy's too.

The room was spinning uncontrollably as Cody felt nothing but despair from his head to his toes, he felt dizzy and sick.

_He just wanted it to be over._

He got up from the floor, tears after tears flooding his vision, and went into the kitchen, frantically opening a drawer.

Without another thought, he pulled out a small knife and nicked his wrist, making the large cut begin to instantly bleed.

Cody shook with shock as he was hit with the realized of what he had done, but to him, it didn't matter at this point anyway.

He picked up the blood-covered knife and teasingly ran the back end of the blade against the tender skin of his neck, giving a sick smile at the sensation.

He exhaled darkly as the idea of the metal piercing his skin and ending everything became more and more inviting...

Just as he finally decided he was going to do it, Evan came through the door and gasped at the sight of Cody leaning against the refrigerator weakly. Cody's cut on his wrist was bleeding profusely, dripping blood down his arm and everywhere...and he was toying with a knife on his neck.

"CODY! OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Evan screamed, dropping everything and running towards Cody almost instantly.

"Does it matter...?" Cody looked up, his lids half-closed and puffy from crying.

"Come on, let's go into the bathroom, we'll get you cleaned up..." Evan said, taking the knife out of Cody's hand and throwing it into the sink.

"It's too late...too late for me..." Cody darkly murmured, weakly resisting Evan pulling at his arm.

"Don't talk like that!" Evan gasped. "Stay here then, I'm gonna get the gauze and the wrap."

Cody closed his eyes and leant into the fridge, the feeling of light-headedness finally kicking in.

Evan came back quickly, leading Cody to the couch and sitting him down. He quickly wiped the cut down with a warm cloth and wrapped massive amounts of gauze around his wrist as fast as he could.

"Cody? Cody! Stay here with me, you can't fall asleep! Please stay awake, we need to get you to the hospital!" Evan pleaded, slapping Cody in the face firmly.

"...but I want to sleep." Cody looked up and smiled slightly. "Sleep...is good."

"You're out of your mind!" Evan cried, picking Cody up and as fast as possible, got him out the door and downstairs to where Evan's car was parked, but he was just so darn heavy!

As soon as he was able to put Cody in the passenger seat, Evan started his car and rushed down the highway en route to the hospital.

Cody gave a sick chuckle as he just sat there, the white gauze on his wrist becoming a stained faint red...finally allowing his heavy eyelids to close.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, I wonder if they make it in time?<strong>

**Reviews fill me with joy. Please do so. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

__**Chapter Eight:**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviews, I appreciate each and every one of you that take the time to review. Also, to those that have this story on Story Alert/Favorite, feel free to review as well! Enjoy this update and take care. xoxo_

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later...<em>

"Randy!" Mike called happily, waving him down.

Randy smiled as he walked out of the airport, tugging his luggage along, his Marc Jacob sunglasses covering his blue eyes. The Chicago air was crisp as he inhaled, the warm breeze tickling his face as Mike rushed up to him.

Mike ran towards Randy, leaping forward and embracing him tightly, almost knocking the older male over.

"Whoa...whoa..." Randy stumbled back, chuckling. "I didn't think you missed me that much."

"I did! More than you know..." Mike beamed, walking with Randy over to his car. "So...how was Houston?"

"It was good. I enjoyed myself fairly well." said Randy, nodding his head.

"Did you get a new account for the company?" Mike asked.

"Sure did. I won him over with a game of golf." Randy smiled while getting into Mike's car.

"You wanna head over to the diner right away? I'm pretty sure the guys missed you just as much as I did." said Mike.

"Not just yet...let's head to the clothing store on Bridgeway and then head to my place first. I need to shower. I stink." Randy said, lifting his arm slightly. He smelt himself and scrunched up his nose at the scent.

"I knew that wasn't just a new cologne." Mike teased as he started his car and took off.

Mike drove down the avenue until he hit Bridgeway Street and turned into the local clothing store that Randy often frequented. The sign above read "Men's Boutique" followed by their address and phone number.

They both walked casually into the store, the tiny doorbell alerting their arrival.

"Is there a bathroom here?" Mike asked, looking around.

"No, but there's one across the street at the McDonald's." Randy said, looking through the racks.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mike said, running out the door.

"Don't get run over!" Randy yelled out to Mike teasingly, smiling to himself as he looked at the vast amount of clothes on sale.

Randy looked at a few Affliction tees on the racks, sighing inwardly as he unimpressed with the selection. Trying to find one that he didn't already have was a difficult and sometime tedious task.

"...I gotta say, you've really outdone yourself this time, Randy." Cena sneered as he looked at the rack next to Randy.

"John..." Randy said, shooting him a confused but stern look.

"Where are my manners? How was Houston? Did you fuck lots of beautiful guys?" John smiled arrogantly, leaning against the wall. "Wait, scratch that. Of course you did, because that's all your good for, right? Besides running your little company and all."

"Hello to you too." Randy rolled his eyes, continuing to look through the racks. He gave a slight huff as he still found nothing he liked.

"Oh please, Randy. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about...unless you're just modest." Cena snickered, getting up off the wall and preceding to walk methodically around Randy.

"I DON'T know what you're talking about." Randy said, arching a large, irritated eyebrow. He was not in the mood for this shit today.

"At least he's okay, right? Is that what helps you sleep at night?" said Cena, his face about to break in laughter as he continued to walk in slow, methodical circles around Randy.

"Whatever, fuck off." Randy rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door, finally having his fill of John's petty bullshit.

"So you're telling me that you're not the reason that made him want to kill himself?" Cena said, crossing his arms, making Randy stop in his tracks.

Randy turned around instantly, his heart beating wildly. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god." Cena laughed. "You really don't know what happened, do you?"

Randy's face turned expression-less and stoic as he walked closer towards John, almost in disbelief.

"Your little twink...remember him? Yeah, he tried to kill himself a few weeks ago. Oops." Cena smirked as he brushed past Randy and walked out the door.

Randy stood in the middle of the store, not moving as he felt his heart grow heavy. Time stood still as he processed all this new information, even though about 5 million thoughts were going through his head at that point.

_What?_

_Was he okay?_

_Why did he care anyway?_

_He shouldn't._

_He didn't._

_Did he?_

Randy clenched his fist tightly, storming out of the clothing store and out into the street. He made a beeline to Mike's car almost instantly and began kicking the tires in frustration.

Mike walked back across the street from the McDonald's and a scowl came across his face as he saw Randy kicking his car in the parking lot.

"Randy? What the fuck are you doing? That's my car!" Mike shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or were you planning just not to?" Randy glared, his breathing heavy with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Mike cried as he walked closer to Randy.

"Fucking hell, Mike!" Randy yelled. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. "...why didn't you tell me that Cody tried to kill himself?"

"He did what? Who? What?" Mike said, going wide-eyed. "Randy...I had no idea that..."

"You were the last person to talk to him, Mike. How could you not know?" Randy asked, running his hands over his face roughly.

"Yeah...but..." Mike said. "Wait. How do you know that?"

"That conversation you two had, yeah I heard it. Every single word. EVERYTHING." said Randy.

"If you heard that conversation, why are you so worried about him? He was just another useless fucking twink that wanted you for your money, Randy!" Mike said.

"Why would he try to kill himself?" Randy asked, looking up at Mike and meeting him in the eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe he's fucked up in the head, it's none of our business." Mike said, pulling his keys out his pocket.

Randy swiftly grabbed the keys out of Mike's hand and looked at him with an extremely serious expression. "We're going to see him."

"You can't be serious, Randy. The guys are waiting for us at the diner!" Mike said, crossing his arms as he got into the passenger of his car.

Randy rolled his eyes as he started Mike's car. "Either you're coming, or I'm leaving your ass here. Pick."

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Be careful, the plate is still hot." Evan warned.

"I'll be fine." Cody laughed, putting the plate on the table next to his bed.

"So...they're gonna release you tomorrow?" Evan smiled, sitting in the small chair on the other side on Cody's bed.

"Yes, finally." Cody sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...I'm just really glad you're okay, Cody." Evan said, grabbing Cody's hand sofly.

"Me too. I can't wait to go back to work." Cody smiled. "I bet none of them missed me anyway."

"So what if they didn't? I did, and I know for sure that Jay was worried about you. He asked how you were doing." said Evan.

A nurse knocked and came in with a friendly smile and sat down on the bed next to Cody's feet. "How are we doing today, sweetie?"

"I'm great. Ready to get out of here." Cody chuckled.

"Here's some handouts that your psycharist thought you should have. You know, stuff like watching out for triggers, keeping your self happy, etc." said the nurse, putting the papers next to the plate.

"Thank you." Cody warmly replied.

"So...I was thinking, how does the Cheesecake Factory sound after you get out of here? I know it's your favorite." Evan suggested, rubbing Cody's hand in small circles with his thumb.

"Sounds great, Evan. I was thinki-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Rhodes?" The nurse popped in.

"Yes?" Cody replied.

"You have another visitor and well, you know the one-visitor policy." said the nurse.

"Oh, that's fine." said Evan, kissing Cody on the cheek. "I'll be back later before work, okay?"

"Okay...bye." Cody smiled weakly as he watched Evan leave.

Cody closed his eyes, exhaling with relief. He was finally gonna be out of this place, and he'll be able to start over again. _Sounds good._

"...Cody?" A voice rumbled.

Cody's heart stopped for a split second before he opened his eyes slowly in response to the voice. Immediately, his breath quickened, his palms became sweaty and he was sure his heart began beating at least 100 BPS.

Randy bit his bottom lip in a worrisome, nervous fashion, swaying from side-to-side in an awkward fashion. He was unsure of what to say, unsure of what to think. _Why was he there again? Why did he even bother to come?_

"What are you doing here?" Cody replied quietly, after what seemed like a lifetime.

"...I, uh...came to see you. How you were doing...I heard what had happened..." Randy looked down, rubbing his foot against the room carpeting.

"Oh."

A long, deafening pause went by before anyone of them said anything, Randy being the first to break the silent barrier after a few minutes went by.

"Okay, seriously. Spare me the quiet victim bullshit. Why did you do it?" Randy asked sternly, looking up and looking into Cody's worried blues.

"Well...uh, I was in a lot of pain...there wasn't any other way out..." Cody replied sadly.

"Not that." Randy said, his serious expression not fading.

Cody opened his mouth in reply but was cut off by Randy who came closer, until he was almost looming over him.

"Why did you use me?" Randy arched an eyebrow, looking Cody dead in the eye.

"I...I..." Cody frowned. "...I didn't. I just...I just needed to convince myself that I didn't care about you, so I figured if I could convince Mike, I could..."

"Bullshit." Randy said. "Why should I believe you? Give me one reason I should believe you're not just a money-starved trick."

"You should believe me...because I'm telling the truth, but if you don't want to believe me...that's fine." Cody sat up on his bed, sighing sadly as he looked into Randy's eyes.

Randy studied Cody's features carefully, looking for any signs of dishonesty. He placed his hand softly on Cody's cheek, which Cody immediately leant into, and he looked away, exhaling soundly.

Even after everything he went through, Randy could not deny that Cody was still so incredibly stunning. He almost got sucked into those gorgeous blue eyes before he looked away, and he felt his groin grow tighter. _What did this twink have on him?_

Randy then shook his head, licked his lips and grabbed his jacket, walking out of Cody's room without another word.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

The next night...

"You ready, Cody?" Evan called out. It was Cody's first actual night back on the job, and he wanted make sure he was alright. He seemed rather chipper since he got out this afternoon, his blue eyes shining for the first time in months.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Cody said, stepping out of his room and closing the door. His raven hair was casually done, the black dress shirt clinging to his torso in all the right places and those darkwash jeans hanging low, but not too low on his slim figure.

"I totally forgot what was happening these few weeks and I'm sorry you have to come back to this." Evan apologetically scoffed, rolling his eyes as he placed a warm hand on Cody's back.

"What's going on this week?" Cody asked, facing Evan with an uneasy look on his face.

"Nothing too major, it's just that Vince usually goes on a cruise in the Bahamas for two weeks around this time, and he leaves the Lounge to his pig of a son-in-law." Evan exhaled, walking into the living room and getting his car keys.

"Ew. What's he like?" Cody said, scrunching his nose in disapproval.

"He's a pig, plain and simple." Evan said, scowling. "He turns the Lounge into unclassy piece of trash and objectifies us as pieces of ass. Actually, tonight is the kick off of the 'Cat's Meow'. That's like, some weekend event running through Valentine's Day this week. It disgusts me."

"Well..." Cody said, coming closer and putting his arm around Evan's shoulder. "What exactly do we have to do?"

"He usually lines us up before our shift starts and he eyes us like pieces of meat, then he makes us do such degrading things. It's really tasteless." Evan shook his head and sighed.

"Like what? Does he pick someone to suck his cock or...?" Cody asked, nudging Evan with his hand.

"NO! God no. He's not that bad." Evan turned and looked at Cody audaciously. "He picks the best piece of ass to dance on the bar in a skimpy outfit and that's how you make your money for the night. It's so...ugh. I mean, we're supposed to be classy!"

"Doesn't sound that bad..." Cody said, walking towards the door and putting on his jacket. He flashed Evan a million-dollar smile and added, "Or are you just worried he's gonna pick you?"

"Trust me, I have nothing to worry about. If anything, he's probably gonna pick you. You're the hottest guy in the joint, so..." Evan said, walking out the door nonchalantly.

"Wait...you think I'm hot?" Cody called out as he followed Evan out of their apartment.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Line up, whores!" Hunter called out into the employee vanity area. "We got business in 15 minutes!"

The room emptied out as all the Cats lined up in front of Hunter in a rather uniform line, staying completely still as he paced slowly up and down the line.

"You." Hunter said, stopping in front of the first person at the head of the line. "What's your name?"

"Justin, sir." Justin answered respectfully.

"Turn around." Hunter said, motioning with his hand.

Justin slowly turned around, turning his back to Hunter.

"Mmm...you've got a nice ass. I like you." Hunter said, licking his lips as he went down the line to the next person.

"John." said Hunter.

"Hunter." Cena replied.

Hunter took a step back and studied him carefully, lazily allowing his eyes to roam downward.

"Are we really gonna do this? I haven't changed. I'm not your type, and I'm sure as hell not dancing on the bar or playing your little games. You can fuck off." Cena smiled cockily, crossing his arms and motioning Hunter along.

Hunter huffed humorously as he took a step down the line and stopped in front of the next employee in line. "I remember you, you're the smart cookie that likes to use those big words when you defy me. Your name was...?"

**"**Evan, you neanderthal.**" **Evan said, arching a large eyebrow and scowling intensely.

Hunter chuckled for a moment before reaching forward swiftly and grabbing Evan's face forcefully, turning it to the side. He leaned in forward with a sick smile and whispered in Evan's ear, "I have no idea what that word means, but your smarts really get me going."

Evan turned his face forward and spat in Hunter's face, rubbing his jaw where Hunter had touched him, a full scowl of disapproval framing his features.

"Fucking little queer." Hunter snarled as he wiped the spit from his face. "You got fucking bathroom duty, you little bitch."

"At least I'll be away from you, you perverted dolt." Evan rolled his eyes, leaving the area and heading towards the bathrooms, flipping Hunter off as he walked away.

Hunter finished off wiping the spit from his face before moving to the last employee in the line.

"Well, well, well...isn't this the _special _exception? The one that Vince liked so much that he had to hire right on the spot..." Hunter smiled, standing in front of Cody, his voice mockingly sick.

Cena peeped out from the line and added, "He's our little emo fag, aren't you Cooper?"

Cody looked back at Cena and gave him a large eyebrow before turning back to Hunter, a confident smile playing on his lips, replying "Pretty much."

"Turn around for me. I wanna see what you got." Hunter instructed, a predatory glimmer shining in his eyes.

Cody did as he was told and turned around slowly, giving Hunter a 360 view of his strong but slim figure.

Hunter's eyes perked up with interest and he quickly rushed up behind Cody, grabbing him by the waist roughly and pulling him against him forcefully. His breath was rough and ragged in Cody's ear as he whispered slowly, "Damn, you're beautiful. I just might take you home for myself."

Cody tensed up immediately as he felt Hunter come a little bit too close for his comfort and he closed his eyes uncomfortably as he heard Hunter's voice ring in his ears.

"Sorry to interrupt this little fuckfest or whatever, but we open in 5 minutes. F. Y. I." Cena said. "C'mon Justin, we still gotta get ready."

Hunter released Cody from his grasp and handed him a pair of elastic black shorts, with matching red bowtie, giving him a wink. "Tonight's your lucky night. You got the bar, don't disappoint me."

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"Sorry that the living room is so messy, John never learns to put his shit away." Mike said, walking into his house and switching on the lights.

"You should get yourself a cleaning lady, like me." Randy smiled, walking in and setting his jacket on the couch.

"Hilarious. I think you forget that the rest of us mortals aren't rich and successful like you." Mike joked, hitting Randy in the shoulder.

"Why not? I mean, you went to community college, Mikey. You do something other than work at the diner." Randy said, tilting his down and knocking noggins with Mike.

"Ow, you ass." Mike laughed. "Turn on the TV or something, I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Want me to join you?" Randy teased, sticking his tongue.

"HA HA HA. You're a real gutbuster." Mike yelled back as he walked into his bathroom and closed the door.

Randy plopped down on Mike's loveseat and switched on the TV, instantly groaning at his limited selection.

"Basic cable..." Randy groaned in disapproval as he flicked through the channels.

The phone on the coffee table next to Randy began ringing wildly, the sound so loud and shrill, it was almost deafening.

"Christ." Randy cringed, picking up the phone and pressing the green button. "Hello?"

"...hi?" The voice said. "Um...I think I have the wrong number."

"Who are you looking for?" Randy replied.

"Mike. Is he there?" said the person on the other end.

"He's in the shower right now."

"Oh. Can you tell him that Alex called?"

"Sure pal."

"Thanks."

Randy rolled his eyes as he put the phone back on its stand. He flicked off the TV and grabbed his jacket, opening the front door and heading outside. He inhaled the cold, crisp air, took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. He took a long drag and exhaled, his mind at ease for the first time since this afternoon. He leaned against the cheap stucco exterior of Mike's house and stayed there until he finished his cigarette, finally allowing his body to relax as he went back inside.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had went." Mike said as he rubbed a towel on his head, another towel covering his waist.

"Just needed a smoke." Randy replied, laying down on Mike's small couch and stretching his legs out, to his dismay which stuck out since the couch was too small.

"You okay? I mean, just with everything that happened today and you never told me what happened..." said Mike, throwing his towel into the hamper near his washing machine.

"I'm fine, and nothing happened. I'm done with him, plain and simple." Randy stoically stated, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Okay, okay..." Mike assured, sitting in the armchair next to the couch. "...I won't pry. How about a movie and some hot cocoa?"

Randy sat up and lazily slumped against the plush loveseat, closing his eyes and replying lowly, "Sounds like a plan."

**XXXXX XXXXX**

The loud rock music blared through the speakers of the Black Cat Lounge as the place was alive with business and chaos. Even though the place was quite busy tonight, to the other employees' chagrin, they weren't making hardly any money. All the customers for evening were flocking to the bar, and it surely wasn't for the alcohol.

Cody danced up and down the bar's countertops, adding a sensual flick of his hips and a low dip of his body every once and a while for good measure. The customers urging him on with their yells and whistles of approval made him smirk inwardly at himself. Dollar bills were getting thrown in every direction and as an added tease, Cody dropped down to his knees and took a slow sip from one of the patron's drinks, shooting him a wink as he rose up and began dancing again.

"How much money have you made tonight, John?" Justin asked as he leant against the brick wall and counted his money.

"Sixty-seven dollars..." said John, giving a low, angry huff.

"Oh. Um..." Justin bit his bottom lip and fiddled with his shirt. "...if it makes you feel better, I only made one-hundred and one tonight."

John turned to Justin with a scowl, in a despised tone, "Fuck you."

Justin frowned as John stormed away from him and back to the employee vanity area.

Back at the bar, Cody continued dancing. His long, graceful legs allowing him to do far from amateur manoveurs, to the delight of the customers that flocked there. As he made his way back to the other end, he flinched as he felt someone reach up and slap him right on his ass.

He turned, his forehead furrowed, to see who it was, but he was only met with more whistles and drunken yells.

A few hours later, the place emptied out as the Lounge prepared for closing. Beer bottles were littered everywhere, and more than a few drinks were spilt over every inch.

Cody bent over to pick up a few bottles before instantly tensing, feeling a strong hand on his waist.

He didn't bother to turn around, he was too tense and frozen to think as the man behind him said, "Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are?"

_Fifth time tonight. _Cody thought to himself, replying "Yes, many times."

"Mmm...that's good. I can't wait to have you tomorrow night." The large man rumbled.

"Excuse me? You will never have me, because I'm out of your league. Sorry." Cody chuckled, taking the stranger's hand off of his waist.

The stranger's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Cody roughly, spun him around and forced him against the wall, holding both of his arms down. "Got an attitude, huh? That's hot."

Cody squirmed underneath the larger man, desperately trying to get free. This was not what he needed right now!

"Don't worry...I won't hurt you." The strange man hushed, easing up his death grip on Cody's arms. "I'll save that for tomorrow night at the auction."

Cody's eyes widened in fear as his breath quickened rapidly. "W-what's your name?"

The man smiled sickly, replying "You, my sweet, can call me Dave."

"Let me go. Or I'll scream." Cody threatened, the conviction in his voice cracking and coming out as more of a whined plea.

"Go ahead, scream. If anything, Hunter would probably want to join us." Dave sniggered into Cody's ear, rubbing his nose against Cody's soft neck. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll even share you and we'll get to take turns."

Cody gulped audibly as he tried to steady his breathing, and at this point he was visibly shaking. This was not good at all, not good in the least bit.

"...are you scared?" Dave whispered.

Cody didn't respond, he just tried to keep still and his eyes closed. Hopefully he'd go away...

"It's turning me on so much that you're afraid. I love seeing beautiful sluts like you crying and broken." Dave purred into Cody's ear.

"...Either you back up or I take this beauty to the police ASAP." Evan said, coming into the secluded area and waving his phone.

Still holding Cody in place, Dave turned back and with suspicion, asked "What the fuck do you mean?"

"What I mean you brainless juicepig, is that I have a picture of you, and I have everything recorded right here." Evan said. "Either you leave my best friend alone or I go press charges against you for sexual harrassment, it's really not that hard."

Dave gave a frustrated huff as he released Cody, whispering "See you tomorrow night" before walking out of the area and out the door.

Evan rushed over to Cody who slid down the wall and slumped down on the floor, a large frown on his face.

"Are you okay, Cody? I would came sooner, but I didn't know where you were. I'm so sorry." said Evan, hugging him tightly and sighing sadly.

"It's...fine. I'm fine, Evan." Cody replied to Evan, holding on to him and still slightly shaking.

"Let's go home, alright? It's late and Hunter's already starting to turn off the lights." Evan frowned, holding Cody's hand as they got up from the floor.

Once they made it back to their apartment, they took off their jackets and settled in. Cody stopped Evan just as he was on his way to his room for the night.

"What's wrong? If it's about that dumbass from the club, he isn't worth your worry." said Evan, holding Cody's hands in his own.

"I'm scared. What if he buys me tomorrow night? What then?" Cody lowly murmurred, biting his bottom lip in worry.

"Well...there's gonna be a bunch of people there tomorrow, Cody. I'm pretty sure not just Dave wants you." Evan slightly smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's what I'm scared about. How do I know if there isn't someone worse than Dave that's gonna be there? They all...want me and it's sickening." Cody said, his last few words coming out as a ragged whisper.

"I don't really know then...I'm sorry. This is only a once-a-year type thing, but if it puts you at ease, most of the guys that go to the auction are just lonely old guys who don't have anyone to keep them company on Valentine's Day. Plus, they're super friendly and just want some companionship for the evening." Evan replied, rubbing Cody's back up and down slowly.

"Yeah?" Cody asked, looking up, a bit of hope coming to life in his eyes.

"Definitely. Like the guy that bought me last year, his name was Herbert and he was so nice. He was the owner of some olive oil company and he took me to eat at his mansion. Then after he introduced me to his cat, Mittens and told me the story of how his partner died about 20 years to AIDS. It was quite sad, but it made me happy that I was at least keeping him company if anything." said Evan.

Cody sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "I guess I'll look at it that way..."

"Good, now get some sleep. We have to look our best for the older gentleman tomorrow night." Evan said as he hugged Cody tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Now let's see if the muses cooperate with me... ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_A/N: All you amazing, wonderful people that review, I love you. You make each chapter much easier to write and also provide that all important motivation for me. Thank you._

_Also, in this chapter there is **smut. **It's my first attempt at doing so, I hope you enjoy it. I, personally, think it came out much better than I previously had thought, but please leave your feedback! It will be much appreciated._

_With that said, enjoy this update and take care. xoxo_

* * *

><p>For the people working The Black Cat Lounge, decorating and setting up for tonight's business was especially important, not to mention early. For the auction tonight, Hunter had planned on opening the Lounge up around 7:30. The disco ball was lowered, plush seats were placed in neat rows in front of the stage, and champaigne was taken off of ice and poured into several crystal glasses. The Cats themselves, were getting ready in the vanity area, preparing themselves for possible prospects. It was 7 now. They had one whole half-hour before the chaotic madness begun.<p>

"Explain to me why I'm going through with this again." Cody said as he patted down his collar and messed with his hair with uncertainity.

"Because it's your job." Evan said, picking up his pants and reaching for his belt on a nearby table. "Also, Hunter is giving some of the money made to charity, so it's not all bad."

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" Cody said as he bit his down on his bottom lip and showed Evan his trembling hand.

"You'll be fine. If you want, I could get our auction order right now." Evan assured, placing a comforting hand on Cody's back.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be fine, I'm just gonna...be right back." said Cody as he walked out of the dressing room and towards the front of the Lounge.

Cody walked out of the main club area and peeked out of the front door to see that there was already a line beginning to form. His stomach wrenched as he saw Dave in the line, accompanied by a few others that didn't look all too friendly either.

He saw a few older gentleman, like Evan had said, but the line was mostly occupied with men, only about seven to ten years older than him. _Like Dave._

He inhaled slowly as he decided to go outside and ask something. _He had to try. _He shuddered at the thought of Dave and the other men as he went outside, the men in line catching sight of him and whistling their approval loudly.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged them off as he came up to Zack, who was at the head of the line and in charge of admitting people for the evening.

"Hey Zack." Cody smiled.

"Hey there...Cody. How's it goin'?" Zack replied, looking over his clipboard.

"I'm doing well...um, could I ask you a question?" Cody nervously asked, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Sure." said Zack, looking up. "What's up?"

"Um...by chance, is...uh, is Randy on that list? Is...um, what I'm trying to ask is Randy coming tonight?" Cody asked, feeling his palms get sweaty at the mere mention of his name.

"Orton? Hmm...not that I know of. I don't see 'em on here. Why do you ask?" Zack said, flipping through the pages on his clipboard.

"No particular reason, just...wondering." said Cody as he headed back inside, a slight frown forming on his face.

Cody sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck as he ran abruptly into John coming out of the vanity area.

"You better watch where you're walking Rhodes...while you still CAN walk." Cena laughed as he pushed him out of his way and continued walking.

Cody's frown enlarged as he realized that John might be right. After tonight, he might NOT be able to walk, or be the same for that matter. God, he was so scared.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"On stage, sluts!" Hunter ordered with a hearty laugh. "It's showtime!"

All the Cats got up on stage almost immediately and stood behind the curtain, waiting for the auction to begin.

Cody stood next to Evan and Jay and held Evan's hand tightly, his heart beating out of his chest as he heard lots of voices fill the club and fill the chairs by the stage.

"Before we get started, I'd like to thank our esteemed bartender, Jay for participating as well. We could use all the ass we can get. With that said, here's the order in which you will be sold, tricks." Hunter said, pacing back and forth behind the curtain as well. "John, Justin, Evan, Cody and Jay. Let's make some money, boys!"

Rosa stepped on stage and grabbed a microphone, "Welcome esteemed shareholders, guests and valued friends to 3rd annual Cat's Meow Black Cat Lounge auction! My name is Rosa Mendes, and I shall be your host for this lovely evening. Please remember to bid fairly and there is no cap on any of the bids. Each of our lovely Black Cats will be sold to the highest bidder with bid up-front. Thank you, and first up, we have our resident hunk, John! Bids start at one-hundred dollars."

John rolled his eyes as the curtain rose and he stepped out, giving a full view of himself to the bidders in front.

"Can I get one-fifty? One-fifty anybody?" Rosa called out loudly.

"One-fifty!" A bidder called out. He was a older gentlemen, no younger than 50.

"One-fifty, going once..." Rosa said. "C'mon guys, look at this hunk of meat, isn't he worth more? One-fifty, going twice."

"Three fifty!" Another older gentlemen called out.

"Ooh, I got three-fifty. Three-fifty going once..." Rosa said.

"For christ sake." John scoffed, taking off his pants and throwing them into the crowd of bidders, turning himself around to give them a view of his greatest **ass**et.

The bidders gasped unanimously and the first older gentleman shouted loudly, "Five-hundred dollars!"

"I got five-hundred, can I get six-hundred? Six hundred anyone? John for five-hundred dollars going once...going twice...SOLD!" Rosa said, moving her hands animatedly.

John sighed as he got off stage and met up with the older gentlemen that had bought him for the evening, rolling his eyes in a digusted fashion. _Geezers are abundant. _He thought to himself.

The night had continued on in similar suit to the start. everyone getting sold, some higher than others. Justin had been bought by a British nobleman named Wade for $750, and Evan had just been sold to an older gentleman about 65 years of age or so named Gretzky for $600. Now...it was Cody's turn. He felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest and onto the stage as Evan was sold and walked off with his purchaser for the evening.

"Now gentlemen, get your checkbooks out because next up for bid is fresh meat. At only 21 years of age with a slammin' body, we have our prime cut, making his auction debut, we have Cody!" Rosa announced, Cody hesitantly stepping out as the curtain rose and gave the audience a view of him.

"One-fifty!" A mexican man called out before Rosa even started. His name tag read 'Alberto'.

"Two-fifty." Dave shouted, a satistified smile on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on boys! I got two-fifty, do I hear three-fifty?" Rosa called out.

"Three-fifty." Hunter snarled, leaning against the nearby wall.

Cody grew incredibly uncomfortable and nervous as the auction went on, seeing the men practically out for blood, _his blood_ and he felt like he was gonna pass out. He didn't want to spend Valentine's Day with any of these men!

Dave shot a heated glance in Hunter's direction as he shouted out "Five hundred dollars."

"I got five-hundred dollars, can I get six-hundred dollars? C'mon boys! Look at him, he is gorgeous!" Rosa called out.

"Five-fifty." An older male called out. He seemed to be the only friendly face in the crowd and Cody huffed a sigh of relief before...

"Seven-hundred and fifty dollars." said Dave, licking his lips hungrily. He had his eyes locked on Cody and simply looked like he wanted to DEVOUR him, and not in a good way either.

"We have seven-fifty for Cody? Anybody got eight hundred? Eight hundred?" said Rosa. "Cody for seven-fifty going once..."

"...Eight-hundred dollars." Alberto shouted, instantly cringing after he realized what he had said.

"Wow! Eight-hundred dollars for Cody! Can I get NINE hundred dollars? Nine hundred dollars anyone?"

"NINE. HUNDRED. DOLLARS." Dave said gruffly through gritted teeth. He wanted Cody and he was going to have him.

Rosa's mouth dropped in shock as she looked over to Cody, who had the most mortified and frightened look on his face. "NINE HUNDRED DOLLARS, GENTS. Cody going for nine hundred dollars going once..." Rosa called out.

Cody could feel his arm beginning to tremble and his breath began to become heavy. He just wanted to fall off of the place of the planet at that very moment.

"Cody for nine hundred dollars to Dave going twice..." Rosa warned, raising her hand in the air.

_NO. NO. NO. NO. _Cody thought to himself over and over again. This could not be happening. It's all over. Dave's going to buy him and completely brutalize him. Maybe after, he'd attempt suicide again...and **succeed.**

"...One thousand dollars." A low rumble came from the back of the lounge, a shady figure stepping out of the shadows.

Cody recognized that low voice from anywhere and his breath quickened even more, but this time not from fear, but from excitement. _This had to be dream. _Maybe Dave had already had his way with him and he was dreaming? _It couldn't be._

Dave's face turned a beet red, his eyes ablaze with anger and contempt as he turned around to find the voice behind him.

Rosa gasped audibly as she yelled into the microphone, "We have one-thousand dollars for Cody? Can I get a one-thousand fifty?"

Dave huffed as he looked around frantically, biting his bottom lip in frustration.

"Cody for one-thousand going once..."

Dave tapped his knee rapidly with his fingers as he tried to come to a decision.

"Cody for one-thousand going twice..."

Dave sighed loudly as he remained silent.

"SOLD! For one-thousand dollars!" Rosa called out. "NEXT!"

Cody's mouth dropped open as he walked slowly off stage, and to the area where the bidders picked up their auction prize. He tried to steady his breathing and stop shaking, but it was to no avail.

Randy arched a large eyebrow at the younger brunette, his forehead furrowed as he wondered why the other was shaking so visibly. _He had saved him from a horrible night, right? Shouldn't he thank him instead of shaking like a fucking chihuahua?_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Randy asked, his eyebrow still full in place.

"Uh...I, um...uh..." Cody stammered, biting his bottom lip in uncertainty.

"Whatever. Come on." Randy scoffed, walking out of the Lounge and motioning Cody to follow him.

Cody finally was able to find his voice again as soon as they got outside and walked to where Randy's car was parked in the nearby parking lot.

"Is this...is this your car?" Cody asked curiously, the black color coat of the Bentley absolutely beautiful to Cody's eyes.

"No, I just love to snoop around luxury cars with worthless tricks for fun. It's one of my hobbies." Randy sarcastically and coldly replied, rolling his eyes as he opened the doors to the car and sat down in the driver's seat.

Cody frowned as he got into the passenger seat of the Bentley, and replied with only a hushed "Oh."

They drove in silence for a long while, Randy not bothering to talk or put the radio on, until he asked, "You live on Thorton, right?"

"Me? Oh, yeah." Cody said, looking up almost immediately and weakly smiled.

"You're welcome, by the way." Randy said, his tone cold and callous.

"Thank you...so much." said Cody, reaching out to touch Randy but thought again and retracted. He bit his lip down and frowned as he saw Randy turn on to his street.

"Here you are." Randy said, parking in front of Cody's apartment building.

"Wait...you're just gonna drop me off?" Cody asked. "I mean, you paid for me, Randy. Shouldn't we do something?"

"Just because I bought you, does not mean I have to do ANYTHING with you." Randy maliciously replied, refusing to look at Cody.

Cody sighed heavily, running his hands over his face in frustration. Was Randy going to be mad at him forever? "Randy, you paid a fucking grand tonight for me, and you're not gonna do anything? Seriously?" Cody bitterly snapped back.

Randy turned to Cody, his eyes ablaze with emotion, but it wasn't anger. It was more like...hurt? "WHAT PART DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" Randy shouted. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Cody's features instantly softened from an angry scowl to a soft frown as he unclipped his seat belt and turned his head away, unable to look Randy in the eye any longer.

Randy huffed at himself for allowing his temper to boil over, but he just really wanted Cody to go. _Was that so much to ask?_

Without another thought, Cody turned around and lunged himself at the tattooed male, mashing their lips together heatedly, snapping Randy out of his thoughts.

Even being caught completely off-guard, Randy responded intensely and almost instantly, kissed Cody back with his eyes closed for a few seconds until the realization of what he was doing hit him and he angrily pushed Cody away. _What was he doing?_

Cody was left panting and completely flushed as he touched his lips lightly and turned away to get out of Randy's car, reaching for the car handle.

The moment when Cody went for the car handle to let himself out was when something...beastly came alive inside of Randy, almost like a match dropped in a pool of gasoline.

Randy practically leaped over the console in the car, and roughly turned Cody's face towards him, spearing his tongue inside and claiming Cody's mouth hard and with want.

Cody moaned inside Randy's mouth as he felt his tongue duel with Randy's in a heated frenzy, his arms automatically coming up to wrap themselves around Randy's strong neck.

A light blub went off in Randy's head, making him smirk against Cody's lips as he pulled away and began leaving hot, sloppy kisses on Cody's bare neck, making the younger moan lowly for more.

"Mmm...I have an idea." Randy rumbled, giving a slight lick in the shell of Cody's ear. "You wanna do something fun?"

"Yes." Cody breathily replied, not quite opening his eyes.

"Do you trust me, Cody?" Randy smoothly rumbled into Cody's ear, his hands unbuttoning a few buttons on Cody's shirt, revealing some of his tanned flesh.

Without hesitation, Cody looked into Randy's eyes and simply replied, "I do."

Randy smiled arrogantly, leaning in to place one last hard kiss on Cody's lips. "Buckle up." He murmurred, breaking apart from Cody and sitting back in his seat.

Randy drove away from Cody's apartment building and got back onto the main road, looking to get to his intended destination as quick as possible.

They drove again in silence, Cody's light pants the only noise filling the air. It only took a few minutes before they reached a small lot in a back alley nearby the Shady bar and nightclub.

"What are we doing here, Randy?" Cody asked curiously, looking around and only seeing darkness, save a dim street light on the corner.

"Mmm...you can't a party without a few party favors, right?" said Randy, tilting his head to look at Cody and smiling smugly.

"I guess..."

Randy opened the door and got out of the car, turning back for a second and instructed Cody. "Stay here."

Cody nodded in response as he watched Randy walk towards a figure in a dingy sweatshirt, furrowing his forehead in worry. Randy handed the dirty stranger some money and in return, acquired a small plastic bag of white powder.

Randy walked back to the car and sat back in the driver's seat, giving as content sigh as he shut the door. "It's fucking freezing out there." He lightly chuckled.

"...what is that?" Cody asked, his voice wavering.

"This?" Randy replied, pointing to the bag in his hand. "This is the thing that makes everything better. And I mean _everything._"

Cody gulped audibly and nervously asked again, "Like, like what?"

"Things like partying, drinking...**_sex._**" said Randy, the last word rolling off of his tongue like chocolate as he looked at Cody half-lidded, making Cody's breath catch.

Cody's mouth went slightly slack as he tried to find the words to say, but nothing came out. He just sat there, trying to find the right words, any words for a feasible reply.

Randy smugly shook his head, starting the car and backing out of the dark alley. "You don't have to say anything. You've already said what I needed to hear."

Randy drove into a large parking lot that was nearby a large tower and parked. He got out of the car and adjusted his jacket, motioning for Cody to follow him inside.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

*Cody stepped out of the elevator that went straight up to Randy's penthouse, following Randy into his home hesitantly.

"You coming in?" Randy called as he took off his shirt and flung it somewhere into his living room area.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Cody replied, shutting the door. Cody had never been such a glamorous place before. The walls painted a light cream beige, a crystal chandlier hanging in the dining area and italian furniture dazzled Cody's eyes as he walked around in awe.

"Don't...touch...anything." Randy instructed, giving Cody a stern look. He walked into his room for a moment and came back with a small device. It looked like a nasal spray inhaler, but it was a lot smaller, about half the size of one and it was ceramic with black tribal designs emblazened on it. Cody watched with interest as he walked over to Randy who was in the spacious kitchen of his home. Randy emptied out a small portion of the white powder onto a silver tray and carefully slid the substance into the ceramic device. He shook the small inhaler to make sure it was filled and gave the small button underneath a quick press, making the device shoot out some of the powder.

Randy looked up at Cody, almost humorously as he extended the device in his hand to him. "Wanna go first?" He said, his voice echoing lowly against the kitchen walls.

"Um...I'm not sure, Randy." Cody replied, smacking his plump lips together nervously. "I mean...I don't want to get addicted or anything, I just-"

"You won't get addicted." Randy cut him off. "I've been doing this shit in moderation for years, and I'm fine. Try it."

Cody hesitantly reached forward and grabbed the small inhaler, rolling the smooth surface around in his palms. He slowly placed the small nozzle of the device near his left nostril and pressed the button, quickly inhaling the powder that it dispensed.

Randy slowly crept up to Cody and cupped his face within his hands, leaning in forward and barely brushing his lips with his own. "That's real good. Soon enough, you'll feel the buzz. That _amazing _buzz..." He rumbled against Cody's lips before he leant in and kissed him lightly.

Randy then took the small device from Cody's hand and held it up to his own nose, pressing the trigger button and releasing the substance into his own system. He inhaled deeply as he felt the powder enter his nostril.

"I feel...good. So...good." Cody lazily murmurred, his whole body alive and abuzz with tingles.

"You feel that?" said Randy, who tilted his head down and began to leave light licks and nips against Cody's neck while unbuttoning the rest of Cody's shirt and disposing of it on the floor.

Cody completely melted in Randy's arms, letting him do what he pleased with him. The buzz flooding his body was too good to resist and his body went almost limp at the combination of the drugs and the small kisses Randy was marking him with. _This was so good._

Randy continued claiming Cody's neck, his licks and bites getting rougher and harder by each passing second. For a moment, he pulled back and rested his forehead against Cody's, pushing him back and walking backwards until they hit a wall in the kitchen.

Randy then slowly and tentatively leaned in, barely touching Cody's lips before claiming them completely, pressing him up against the kitchen wall. Sparks few as the kiss grew more urgent and heated, Randy's hands slipping from Cody's head to his jeans where he frantically unbuttoned and unzipped his fly.

"Want you." Randy rumbled lowly in Cody's ear as he disposed of the younger's jeans, making Cody whimper helplessly.

''...then have me." Cody panted out under hooded lashes. His body had never felt so alive and he'd be damned if he resisted anything Randy had to give him. _He could have him, __**all of him**__._

Randy gave a slight snarl, giving Cody's neck a hard nip, ordering gruffly, "Legs. Around me."

Cody obeyed immediately, wrapping his long legs around Randy's strong waist, allowing Randy to pick him up off the wall and lead him into his bedroom. Randy slightly stumbled to the side, Cody's weight, the effects of the drugs and the dizzying kisses that Cody was beginning to leave on his neck making him more than a bit unbalanced.

They made it into Randy's room after what seemed like a struggled lifetime, Cody looking around and gasping after Randy threw him down. Randy's room was absolutely gorgeous. The room was painted a dark, seductive red, the bed which he was laying was located in the middle of the room and was slightly elevated with matching black satin sheets and comforter, and the lighting was dim. It was sensual, without being slutty. _Much like Randy. _He thought to himself.

He was snapped from his observations as he realized that Randy was hovering over him, his pants and underwear thrown somewhere randomly. He moaned in approval as he looked down and gazed at Randy's well-endowed cock, practically salivating at thought of that inside him.

Randy looked down at Cody intently, forcefully holding his arms down and leaning down to press their heads together, giving Cody full eye contact. His eyes were dilated a dark, almost blackish hue and he wanted nothing but to consume the lithe body underneath him. _And Cody was going to let him._

Cody looked up and met Randy's lustful gaze with one of his own, arching up to kiss him but couldn't quite reach due to Randy holding him down so roughly. He whimpered and bit his bottom lip lightly, squirming underneath Randy, making the older's groin stir and twitch with anticipation.

Randy let go of Cody and slid down his body slowly, until he was almost eye level with the younger's protruding erection. He licked around his navel, making Cody gasp and arch a bit off the bed. Randy looked up seductively at Cody while he pulled down his constricting underwear, leaning down to leave sloppy, wet kisses on his inner thighs as he pulled them off completely.

Cody bit his lip down roughly, panting and scratching at Randy's shoulders for him to continue as he writhed underneath him. He was teasing him and he liked it! But he wanted more! God, he needed more than what Randy was giving him right now and he needed it RIGHT NOW. Randy slowly halted his sloppy assault on Cody's thighs, looking up and seeing the wanton being underneath him. He listened to Cody's pants and whines closely and he could tell he was ready, he was so ready for him, which make him even harder and in turn, made him more eager to just plunge into him.

Randy rose back up Cody's body, forming a trail of feather light kisses from his thigh to his plump lips. He gave Cody a long, languid kiss before reaching forward into his nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and condom. He sat back on his heels and placed the silvery packet next to him as he snapped the bottle of lube open and covered his fingers in slippery substance. He was going to reduce Cody to a begging, writhing mess. _More than he already is. _He smirked to himself.

He grabbed one of Cody's legs, grabbing him under his knee, and spread him out, revealing Cody's enticing entrance. Just looking at it, he could tell he was going to be _**so**_ tight, and it made his cock twitch and pulse with need, but he'd have to wait, he didn't want to hurt the younger male now. Randy couldn't help himself as he dove down quickly and gave Cody's crevasse a hard lick, making Cody cry out and arch abruptly.

Randy groaned out at Cody's reaction, diving down again, and rumbling against the soft flesh. "You like that?"

Cody shook slightly as he felt Randy's breath ghost over his quivering bud, panting out in response. "...yes."

Randy snarled, spearing his tongue into Cody's opening, flicking just over the hole until he slipped in, prodding the sensitive flesh that lay inside. Cody cried out, gasping for air as his mouth flew open and he fisted the sheets on each side of him. "_Randy..._" He moaned, eliciting a series of sharp pants and gasps. "..._please._"

Randy smirked against Cody's skin, more than satisfied with sinful noises coming out of Cody's mouth. He looked up as he heard the whined plea spill from Cody's lips and he couldn't help but give his firm ass a squeeze. "Please what?"

Cody was sure he was either gonna cum or pass out, or both, whichever came first as Randy continued to tease him with his tongue. "Fuck me." He breathily replied as he looked down at Randy through half-lidded lashes.

Randy wasn't the type of guy to be told twice and he scrambled up Cody's body, claiming his mouth once again, long and hard. He pulled away for a brief second and grabbed the packet behind him, tearing it open with his teeth quickly and taking the piece of latex out. He slipped the condom on and rose above Cody, roughly pulling his legs and placing them firmly on his shoulders. He braced his hands by Cody's head on the soft pillows and he penetrated Cody's tight body, groaning loudly. Fuck, he was tight, he was so warm and his walls hugged his massive girth so firmly. _YES. _Oh god, how he wanted to just devour Cody. He wanted _him. _All of him. He wanted his mind, his body, and his soul, completely and utterly.

Cody gasped and cried out loudly as he felt Randy fill him so completely, his whole being arching off the bed in ecstasy.

"So...big." Cody moaned out, snapping back on Randy's cock as frantic as he could.

Randy withdrew himself inch by inch until only the head was inside, keeping the pace torturously slow, and pushed back in roughly. He made sure to hit over Cody's prostate, moaning lowly at the delicious screams it elicited. His hand made its way to Cody's cock, grabbing it tightly and pumping couple times, the precum gathering in more than copious amounts.

Randy then leaned in and sucked on Cody's neck , making Cody gasp as Cody bit his bottom lip. Randy picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder into the younger brunette, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Oh god, don't stop...please, don't stop..." Cody whimpered, his hands now flinging to Randy's backside in an attempt to drive him deeper inside him. He swiveled on Randy's cock, trying to get more momentum as he desperately tried to get more.

Randy obeyed the hushed order as he continued to power into Cody's all-too-willing heat, feeling that familar tingle growing and beginning to uncoil in his groin. Cody's tight ass was too much to give up so soon as Randy tried ignoring the signs of impending release, picking up Cody's legs underneath his knees and using them for leverage as he fucked him with more beastly, animalistic aggression.

Cody's eyes went wide as he saw Randy grab his legs, leaving him no choice as went into a fit of sharp moans, gasps and pants, Randy nearly folding him in half as he fucked him hard and without mercy. "_Randy! _Oh god, I'm so close..." Cody moaned out, his face and torso covered in sweat as he listened to the bed creaking uncontrollably underneath them.

Randy, with his eyes closed, rolled his hips slowly, hitting Cody's prostate over and over, making gorgeous screams and cries of ecstasy come from the brunette's filthy mouth as he dropped his knees and made his hand go back onto Cody's cock, pumping him fast and in sync with his hard thrusts.

Cody's eyes snapped shut as he felt Randy's hand on his engorged member, writhing with erotic rapture back and forth, unable to control himself any longer. Suddenly, he leapt up, driving Randy that extra inch deeper and dragged him down in a furious, passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck, clawing at his shoulder blades.

Randy growled into Cody's mouth, feeling his cock twitch inside Cody's tight hole at Cody's own aggression. The scratch marks that Cody was leaving turned him on all the more as he too, was close to release. Randy broke away from Cody for air, continuing to jackhammer into his willing body as he inched closer and closer to his orgasm.

Cody panted fast and heavy as he began to shake, a clear sign that his climax was upon him. Randy's hand move faster and faster on him, his foggy blue eyes rolling into the back of his head as his cock began to spurt out into Randy's hand, onto his chest and onto his thighs. He screamed out Randy's name loudly while his body convulsed wildly underneath him.

Randy's mouth went slack as he watched Cody ride out the waves of his massive orgasm, it was, no doubt, one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. The combination of Cody's walls clenching ecstatically around him and the scream of his name that Cody let loose was enought for Randy to let go, and he was hit with an orgasm of his own as he exploded his seed into the restricting confines of the latex condom. He slumped forward onto Cody, his labored breathing and Cody's deep, composing breaths the only noises in the room.

A few minutes later, Randy rolled off Cody and onto the other empty side of his large bed. Cody lightly moaned in appreciation and snuggled up close to Randy's warm, taut chest.

Snuggling always bothered Randy, but he was too busy feeling the afterbuzz of his orgasm to push Cody off. He took a deep breath and laid there, staring at the ceiling.

Cody licked his lips in interest and he trailed a path with his fingers open and down Randy's tanned chest, noticing that the older was practically melting at his touch. Before Randy knew it, Cody had gotten up from where he was laying and placed himself on Randy's lap, pretty much straddling him in the process.

Cody bit his lip down suggestively as he leant down and captured Randy's lips in a heated, needy kiss. Cody allowed Randy's tongue to slip inside his mouth, but only for a moment as he broke away and shot him the most sexual gaze behind foggy, lust-ridden eyes.

"You wanna go again?"

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Randy reached over a sleeping body and shut off his phone, finally giving in and waking up since it had been ringing and vibrating incessantly for the past hour.

He huffed in frustration, running his hands over his face as he checked the time. _Fuck. _It was already one 'o clock and he had a meeting with a new account now at 3:30. _Fuck everything._

He shifted in his bed and turned around, becoming met with the smiley and content eyes of Cody who was wide-eyed, awake and bushy-tailed for the morning. He arched an eyebrow as the throbbing in his head became louder and louder.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked lazily while yawning and stretching his strong figure out.

"...Remember? The auction...last night, ring any bells?" Cody responded cheerfully.

"Oh. Right. The auction..." Randy murmurred, turning his back to Cody and attempting to drift off to sleep again.

Cody grinned in response and scooted up to Randy, getting behind him and peppering kisses on his neck and shoulder blades. He inhaled his scent happily and gave content sigh as he laid there with him.

"...maybe you should go." Randy sleepily suggested, shrugging Cody off and bringing the blankets around him.

"I totally forgot. You're a busy guy." Cody remembered, shaking his head thoughtfully. "I guess, I'll just see you around then, huh?"

Randy didn't usher a response as he seemed to have drifted off back to sleep, his body not moving in the slightest.

Cody bit down on his lip as he got out of Randy's bed and went on the search for his clothes. Considering the events of the night previous, it was a wild goose chase just looking for everything. Eventually, he did find everything and made his way out of Randy's luxurious penthouse.

"Only in your dreams, kid. Only in your dreams..." Randy murmurred out loud as he heard Cody leave and shut the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, a review a day, keeps the muses at play. ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Before anything else, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry that this update is extremely late. Life has gotten kind of crazy and there's been so many distractions from my muses, it's not even remotely funny. This chapter may be a bit longer than the ones previous, but that's because it's setting up for bigger things later on. Stay tuned, and please review with what you liked, or didn't like. Any reviews are welcomed. Enjoy! xoxo_

* * *

><p>Cody silently crept into his apartment, looking around as he hoped Evan was still asleep. Thankfully, the apartment was dead still and silent as a morgue, making him give a slight breath of gratitude. Cody carefully walked to his room, the creaking sounds of the cheap tile making unneeded noise underneath him. He undressed quickly, and got into his cold bed, snuggling up to his covers as he exhaled softly.<p>

_What a night._

He held onto his pillow to his chest tightly as he felt sleep overwhelm him again, closing his now heavy lids, and letting the seductive feeling of rest flood his entire body.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

A few hours later...

"Good morning, Evan!" Cody cheerfully called into the kitchen, coming out his room and plopping contently on the couch.

"I see someone's chipper this morning..." Evan remarked with a bowl of oatmeal in one hand as he sat down next to Cody.

"Well...can't I be happy for no reason?" Cody beamed at Evan, letting his legs swing contently under the couch.

Evan looked at him for a moment blankly before returning his gaze to his large bowl. "You're too funny..." Evan chuckled to himself as he shook his head lightly, shoveling in a spoonful of oatmeal. Cody's forehead furrowed in confusion, trying to figure out what Evan meant by that vague statement. He didn't like the snarky tone in his friend's voice in the least bit. He looked at Evan and just as about he was about to ask, Evan cut him off abruptly.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid, Cody?" Evan scowled, his sarcastic tone of before replaced with a much harsher, serious one.

Cody's cheery attitude turned into one of fear and confused as he looked with wide-eyes at Evan and a furrowed forehead, becoming off-guard at the sudden question. "W-What?"

"You know, it really all makes sense now." Evan spoke as he stoically stirred his oatmeal. "I just can't understand why you wouldn't tell me...OR lie to me..."

Cody's heartrate immediately quickened at Evan's words, making him unable to formulate any kind of response while his mind raced with questions. He tried speaking but nothing came out. It was like he was frozen into a solid ice cube of suspecion and confusion. Who? What? How? This was happening all too fast! He didn't understand anything that was going on!

"Allow me to elaborate..." Evan offered, putting his bowl down on the coffee table and turning towards Cody. "I got out from my little date early last night, and I was really worried about you, and I saw that the Lounge was still open. So, I went inside and I asked Rosa if Dave had ended up buying you for the evening..." He shot a harsh, but not angry look at Cody. "When she HAD told me the results of the auction, it really all made sense now."

Cody took a second to process all this new information, his whole being becoming completely flustered. "Evan...I just...I didn't know...and..." Cody stammered, trying to explain himself to Evan as best he could, but his words just wouldn't come out!

Evan continued with his searing, disappointed gaze at Cody, lowly murmurring. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

Cody gulped audibly at Evan's question and he frowned, turning his head away since he couldn't look at Evan any longer, giving Evan the exact answer that he needed.

"I won't tell anyone, I hope you know that." Evan said, his tone growing softer. "I'm just disappointed that you'd keep this from me, Cody..."

"I'm sorry, Evan...I just, when I first started working and you had told me, and I tried. I really did." Cody hushed, fiddling his thumbs nervously, his bottom lip quivering a bit in embarrassment.

Evan looked at Cody and couldn't help leaning over and embracing him tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly. "...Rance Borton, huh? That's some name." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I think I'm in love with him..." Cody admitted, slightly cringing against him as he uttered those words. He hoped Evan wouldn't judge him for this, but that's exactly how he felt. There was no denying it or running from it any longer.

Evan instantly frowned at Cody's confession. He knew this would happen, that was one of the main reasons why he advised Cody to stay away from Randy at all costs, but there was nothing he could do now. The damage had been done. He sighed sadly as he held onto Cody. "As horrible as this sounds, Cody. You need to let him go right quick. Before this goes any further. You're going to get hurt, and get hurt badly. As horrible as it sounds, Randy doesn't care about you. You gave him what he wanted and now he's off to the next one. If you keep hanging onto him, he's gonna shatter your heart into little pieces and I can't have you going through what happened a few weeks ago...I won't allow it."

"I...I know..." Cody mumbled sadly as he continued to hold onto Evan, seemingly unable to open his eyes for the time being. He hated that he had fell for Randy so quickly and he hated even more that Evan was right. About everything. He couldn't stop the dagger-like pain that shot through his heart and he had to fight with everything he had to stop the moisture from clouding around his eyes. Randy didn't care about him. He never did and he never will.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

"So what did you do last night, boys?" Dolph asked while he sat back in their usual booth and read his newspaper, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I went to the Shady last night. Let me tell you the story of what happened to me, because it was insane." Mike explained to his friends, using his hands as gestures. "I was there, right? There was this really hot guy, and he was cruising me all night, so I decided to bring him over to my place." Mike shot a look to Morrison beside him and chuckled. "Then, things began to get hot and heavy, clothes started coming off, and literally out of no where, he tells me, 'Ah, damn. I forgot to put my ointment on today'."

Adam cracked up laughing in his seat along with Morrison, slapping at their laps while Randy gave a simple little amused chuckle at Mike's tale, shaking his head. "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey...what are we going to do with you?" Randy said teasingly from the stool he was sitting on near the their booth.

"It's tragic!" Mike flailed his hands helplessly at his side with a small frown. "I finally get a guy interested in me, and something like that happens. It never fails." He chuckled a little sadly at the situation of his night previous and rubbed the back of his neck.

Morrison punched Mike's arm lightly with an encouraging smile, turning to face him in the booth. "Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure you'll find someone. You're not completely horrible looking, you know."

"Awe, well thanks John...but enough about me. What did you guys do last night? Randy? Spill the details. You never told us." Mike said with interest, placing his elbows on the table and looking at Randy with a smile, swinging his legs to and fro against the booth.

Randy looked up at his friends after taking a slow sip of his coffee and simply said with a calm expression and a shrug. "We fucked. That's it. Nothing out of the usual." He continued sipping his drink and returned to his previous position as nonchalant as ever.

All four of Adam, Mike, Dolph, and Morrison gasped in unison and looked at Randy with fascination. Finally after the overly dramatic pause, Mike was the first speak up. "So, you're done with him then? No more?" His tone sounded more hopeful than intended but he was hoping, plain and simple for that nasty trick to be out of their lives for good. Randy didn't need that in his life and neither did he.

Randy arched an eyebrow at Mike, locking eyes with him while taking the last sip of his coffee. "Yes, I am. Why would I have any reason to continue with him, Mike? We're not married, we're not friends, we aren't anything."

Dolph put down his newspaper rapidly in an attempt to defuse the thick tension in their vicinity, saying aloud. "So, who wants to hear what I did last night? Quite the tale, guys. I might even top Mikey's story this time." He tapped his fingers on the table as the awkward silence continued.

"As much as I'd love to hear, Dolph...I have a meeting now in half hour. I'll see you boys later." Randy said with a slight bite to his voice, picking up his newspaper and walking out of the diner with heavy footsteps.

Adam shot Mike a look with a slight crease of his forehead, shaking his head in disapproval at the prior situation. "Nice going there, Mike. Real smooth, buddy."

Mike responded with a questioning scowl of his own, pinpointing it directly at Adam with a loud "What did I do?" before sitting back in the booth with huff and a cross of his arms, giving an audible plop against the material of the seating.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Cody had promised Evan to pick up some milk and other necessary food items before they both had clocked into work that evening, putting on that all too familiar hoodie with the equally familiar scent that he loved so much and walked out the door with a few dollars in tow. He walked out of their apartment building and down the street corner, remembering that there was a small convenience store from where they lived and that it carried all the necessary items that they needed. He looked down at the ground while he walked, absentmindedly observing the slight cracks and imperfections of the concrete he was currently walking over until he bumped into another person and looked up with a jolt while he prepared to usher his apologies.

"I'm sor-Randy?" His face lit up immediately at his luck. _Of course Randy would be the one I'd run into on the street. Of course. _He thought to himself with a light chuckle.

Randy gave a slight arch of his eyebrow at the younger male he had just bumped into while he dusted his tailored suit off with a annoyed exhale, noting to himself inwardly that he was still wearing **his **hoodie. "Hey..."

Taking a good-sized gulp, Cody stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and rocked back on his heels with a small smile. "So...um, what are you doing now? You wanna do something? I got some money so I'm sure we could go eat or whatever. I'm free until this evening, but you could still come see me regardless and yeah...it's cool." Cody bashfully turned away from Randy's gaze once he realized he was rambling. _Stupid, stupid boy. _He thought as he mentally kicked himself for being so silly.

"Actually, I was on my way to work. I have a meeting now in fifteen minutes." Randy replied with a smack of his lips and a quick glance to the shiny Rolex on his wrist, keeping his eyes locked on the other male standing nervously in front of him.

Cody opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak before actually finding words and vocalizing them out loud. "Oh, um...yeah. That's alright. I'll just see you later on tonight, then?" He spoke softly with a gentle smile directed at Randy.

Randy shook his head in amusement and pushed past Cody with a brief hand on the other's shoulder, continuing to walk down the street in route to his company building along with a slight sly smile framing on his handsome features and not even stopping once to look back.

Taking a second to process the moment previous, Cody was left puzzled and confused on the street corner, his hands finding their way to his hips with a pout. Was that a yes? What exactly was that? Cody shook it off with a small frown as he continued making his way to the small store he had previously set as his destination, shaking his head in confusion.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Later on that night...

"Ooh, Cody is that a new shirt? I love it. I think that baby blue looks amazing on you, really." Evan complimented Cody with a smile in the nearby mirror of the Black Cat Lounge vanity area while he continued getting himself for the night ahead of them happily and peppy as ever.

Cody could never understand how Evan remained to be so chipper all the time, but he almost didn't hear him at first, giving a distant "Huh? What was that?" at his best friend beside him. He was so deep in thought over the small encounter he had with Randy earlier that day and he gave a light sigh at himself. This was simply ridiculous.

"Cody? Earth to Cody..." Evan called out, bumping into the other brunette with his shoulder and teasing poke.

"Oh. Sorry, Evan. My mind's just a bit...preoccupied at the moment." Cody apologetically replied, rubbing a soft hand over the shoulder that had just abruptly bumped into him. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his troubled face, letting loose of another audible exhale of frustration.

"Well, un-preoccupy it! We got jobs to do and money to make." Evan enthusiastically spat out with a hop out of his seat and a twirl towards Cody. Seeing that the other's expression had not brightened or budged in the slightest, he became concerned. He reached out and touched Cody's thigh softly with a small frown of worry. "Are you alright, Cody? What's wrong? You haven't been yourself since you came back from the store earlier..."

"It's fine. I'm jus-" Cody began speaking until out of seemingly no where, Cena bursted into the vanity area, interrupting his explanation for his current mood.

"Good news, boys. We're off for the night." Cena strutted up to them with the same suffocatingly arrogant air about him. "Vince gave the word that the city inspectors are coming to give our fine establishment a grade and we can't be here when they do. Try not to have too much fun tonight." With those words, Cena left the room as soon as he had entered, thankfully taking his unpleasant aura with him.

Cody heard the news and wasn't fazed by it, letting himself continue to sulk until a few moments later, a bright light went off in his head and with a slight gasp, he turned to Evan excitedly. "Evan! Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

A few vague explanations and waves of his hand over his sudden change in behavior later, Cody walked with Evan to the familiar diner that wasn't too far from their apartment and stepped inside. He directed for Evan to come sit with him in the stools at the counter area and plopped onto them with an eager 'thump'.

"Well, hello there sweethearts, what can I get for you boys?" A joyful, elderly woman with an order pad and large blond curls came up to their area and asked light-heartedly with a laugh. Her name tag read "Charlene M." with happy faces and rainbows decorating the outsides. She certainly seemed like quite the boisterious character.

"I'll have an iced tea." Cody kindly replied with a nod. "Evan?"

Evan took a second to think over what he wanted and he responded with the same kind tone. "A Coke for me, thank you."

"Coming right up, honey." Charlene spoke with joy and a smile as she whisked away to retrieve their drink order.

Evan put his jacket down on the stool as he hopped off, touching Cody on the shoulder while he spoke. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom, alright? I'll be right back."

Cody nodded as he watched his friend disappear towards the bathroom area and he swung his legs underneath the stool contently. As if on cue, Charlene came to their area with their drinks and Cody took this opportunity to speak with the kind woman while Evan was away.

"Excuse me." Cody called out with a smile at Charlene, raising his hand at her. "I need help finding someone and maybe you can help me?"

Charlene looked at Cody with interest and replied with a small "Whaddya need, sweetcheeks?" before smacking her firetruck red lips together in curiosity.

"I'm looking for Randy Orton. I know him and his friends come here everyday and I figured that you must know him, and I was wondering where he might be tonight." Cody asked while he chewed on his bottom lip, hoping that Charlene knew who he meant. It was his only shot.

Charlene smiled at Cody sympathetically and with a click of her teeth, she shook her head at the young brunette boy. "Honey, everyone is looking for Randy." Pointing at Cody with a equally as red polished pointer finger, she added. "But it's a Friday night and it's almost 10 P.M, so that means that he's either at home, or getting ready to go to Shady's with the boys. All I know."

"Oh, alright...thank you." Cody respectfully said with a nod while he brought his glass of iced tea to his lips and took a slow sip, letting those thoughts sink in and process.

A few short moments later, Evan returned from the bathroom and sat down in the seat next Cody with a content smile, picking up his menu and scanning it quickly, before turning to his good friend. "What were you thinking of getting to eat, Cody? I think a simple grilled cheese works for me."

Cody looked at the watch on his wrist and saw it displayed in faint LED numbers '9:58'. He'd give them some time, then he'd follow through with the next part of his plan. This had to work, it had to. He turned to Evan with a shrug. "I'll have what you're having, Ev."

About 45 minutes later, the boys both finished up their meal and drinks, leaving a nice tip for Charlene as they walked out of the cozy diner with their coats in tow. Evan turned to Cody while they walked down the night-lit street, hopeful smile in place. "What did you wanna do now, Cody? Maybe we could pop in a movie at home? Chill for a bit?"

"How about we go to the Shady tonight?" Cody quickly quipped in return, despite being met by a reluctant gaze from his friend beside him. He tugged at his arm excitedly in his attempt to persuade Evan to go with him. "C'mon! It'll be fun, Evan! Pleeeease? I'll go by myself if I have to..."

Evan huffed in frustration, more than apprehensive against Cody's whiny pleas. "You know how much I hate that place, Cody. It's so...well, _shady_!" Seeing that Cody had not let up and was proceeding to pout at him with those big blue eyes, he gave in. "Fine, I'll go. Only because I would never forgive myself if I let you go alone and something happened to you." He gave a playful push to Cody's chest in contrast to his solemn words.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Thankfully, Cody and Evan were able to get into the front of the waiting entrance line once again and entered the strobe light flashing, music pounding nightclub with confetti littering the floor as they walked through the numerous bodies on the dance floor. Cody craned his head up as far as it would go, looking with urgency for that familiar face through the crowd of many other sweaty bodies bumping against him. He yelled out to Evan over the music, "You wanna go to the bar?"

Meanwhile...

"Mikey...are you seriously drinking a Piña Colada right now?" Adam said as he stood next to Mike with a disappointing scoff and cross of his arms. "You really are outdoing the twinks tonight, my god."

Mike scowled at Adam while he punched him in the shoulder, yelling for good measure. "Shut up, Adam! You're not much macho-er than I am, so be quiet." He turned away from the crass blonde and continued to sip on his drink, a pouty frown still plastered on his face.

Randy looked over the crowd while he leaned against the bar with his friends, a cocky, content smirk outlining the lips on his chiseled jaw. Tilting his head in the direction forward, he yelled out to his boys. "See that guy over there?" Adding a click of his tongue and making a gun of his fingers, he pointed out the boy from afar and fired. "Target sighted." He walked away from the bar, passing by Adam, Mike and John respectively in route to his latest conquest.

"Just another night, eh guys?" Morrison rolled his eyes while he watched Randy walk away from them and towards the dance floor. "Randy takes home another trick, while we simply get to watch." He took a sip of his drink as he observed Randy absentmindedly while he spoke.

Mike gave a sigh while he put his head on Morrison's shoulder, putting his drink down on the bar counter and chewing on his lips while he heard the other's words from beside him. "Well...Randy's got it all. He's got the body, the smile, the charm, the tattoos..."

"Especially the tattoo _you know where_." Morrison interjected with a hearty laugh, resting his hand on Mike's head as he enjoyed the warmth of the smaller leaning on him.

"Where?" Adam asked quizzically, tilting his head in curiosity.

Mike attempted to keep a straight face while he looked at Adam, giving his reply as he restrained his laughter. "In a place **you'll **never see."

The three guys stood by the bar, sipping on their drinks while enjoying the pounding beat of the club's music echoing off its thick walls, until Mike spotted something down the bar from them. "Shit!" He exclaimed, poking John and Adam in the shoulder to turn around.

"What is it, Mikey?" Morrison asked as he turned his head slightly, finishing off his drink before turning around completely and responding to Mike's urgent pokes and yells.

"It's him! Our stalker!" Mike yelled over the loud music while pointing at Cody and Evan ordering drinks only a few feet from them. "Why can't he just leave us alone?" He added with a roll of his eyes and an unamused scoff.

"You do know this is one of Chicago's most popular gay clubs, right? It doesn't mean he's stalking us, Mike. Chill." Adam shrugged off Mike's seemingly urgent tone and actions while he continued going about his business.

Mike spluttered into a fit of 'But-but-buts' in argument, seeing that the situation was more dire than it actually was, before pouting his lips out and attempting to ignore the boy that he had grown to strongly dislike across the bar from them. Looking through the corner of his eye, he saw Cody and Evan began to walk towards them and he said in a discreet tone, not moving his lips. "He's walking over here, guys."

Cody walked over with Evan near Adam, Mike, and John and greeted them with a content smile, his blue eyes shining impossibly bright under the strobe lights of the club. "Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!"

Mike rolled his eyes, not giving Cody the slightest time of day while crossing his arms in apprehension. He motioned for Morrison to follow suit, hoping that Cody would go away and leave them be sooner rather than later. Adam, however, was the one to reply with "Hey kid", making Mike all but bore a hole into his blonde friend with a fierce, disapproving glare.

"This is my friend, Evan. He also works with me." Cody said, a little more weary of the vibes he was getting off from most of the group. If he was being honest, it was beginning to unnerve his sensibilities and he didn't like it. It confused him more than anything, in all reality. What did **they **have to be mad about? He was the one that got used by Randy! Not even a few seconds after, he turned to Evan and with a smile and a sigh, he said kindly, touching the other's shoulder and motioning to the guys leaning at the bar. "Evan, I'll be right back. I have a matter to attend to, but feel free to socialize. I won't be long."

With that said, he departed from the hostile group with sweaty palms and made his way to the packed dance floor, searching for Randy since he had spotted him immediately after approaching the bar. He finally saw him talking and dancing with a tan, lanky brunette who was a bit taller than Cody, but not by much. Putting on his best smirk, he began dancing with a guy near where Randy was dancing, hoping maybe the older would notice him. He stayed dancing hotly with the random male, grinding up on him with a sensual flick of his hips and a sway of his head. Cody lost himself in the beat of the song currently playing, not noticing the sudden lustful gazes he was being given and unbeknownst to him, the slim, tan young man that Randy was dancing with had broke away from him to move over a bit to dance with Cody. Cody opened his eyes and noticed that he was sandwiched in between the two males, but he didn't mind. In fact, it made his smirk grow even bigger, allowing his devilish eyes to drift over and cast a teasing gaze at Randy who was now dancing by himself in disbelief of the sight in front of him.

Randy furrowed his forehead in confusion, not quite sure what had just happened and with a slight scowl taking the place of his prominent smirk, he walked off the dance floor and through the throngs of people to leave through the club's front doors. Was he being stalked? How did that little trick manage to take away the person he was cruising? This was unacceptable. With a huff, he began walking to his car, a little more bitter bite accompanying his every step while he raked his hands over his tanned face in frustration.

As he walked down the lot to find his car, he heard faint footsteps running towards him and an equally faint call of his name, making him turn around in response. He recognized the voice and the lithe frame that was coming closer and closer to him instantly with a sigh, and he leaned against the side of his Bentley casually, surprised at himself that he was waiting for the other boy. He could just leave him in the dust right now, but something kept him there. Something he couldn't explain made him want to stay and hear what Cody had to say. Or maybe just be around him in general, he wasn't sure.

Letting himself catch his breath for a minute, Cody walked up to Randy with a small smile, slightly panting due to speed at which he was running. "Where you going? Are you okay?" He said, tilting his head to the side and putting his hands on his hips.

Randy rolled his eyes as he unlocked his doors with his set of keys, making the car let out a noise behind him. With an almost exasperated sigh, he looked at Cody for his reply while running his hands over his face again. "I was planning on going home...I've lost interest in this place for the night..."

"Oh...really now?" said Cody as innocent as ever, biting down on his lip and not quite breaking his gaze away from Randy with hopeful, doe-like eyes.

Randy opened the door to the driver's seat of his car before turning to Cody with darkened greyish-blues, licking his lips with interest. "You wouldn't want to come with me, now would you?" He added with a soft, seductive chuckle.

Cody gave Randy a smirk in reply, coming around to open the passenger seat door with a strut and getting inside, just as teasingly as the other, he said. "I thought you'd never ask." Situating himself in the comfy seat of Randy's Bentley, he typed a quick text to Evan, hoping his best friend would forgive him for this, but at that moment he didn't care. Randy wanted him and he wanted Randy. Nothing else seemed to matter.

'_**Hey i'm probably not going to come home tonight. Keep the door open for me, alright? Thnx. ;)'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember to review, favorite or share if you liked!<br>Hopefully, an update will come sooner than later. Thanks also for your patience, you guys are the best! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Yay for another update! Just wanted to give a quick shoutout to those that review, I know I've said it 29 million times before, but I love each and everyone of you. You make my life and all that other sappy stuff. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks again. xoxo_

**Warning: **Slight smut.

* * *

><p>"Uh, yeah..." Cody panted out into the pillows while he clutched the sheets of Randy's soft comforter, backing himself up to meet Randy's perfect thrusts. "Harder, Randy...please..."<p>

Randy continued powering into the tight heat of the body bent over in front of him, giving low groans and grunts to signal that his release was incoming. It only took a few more thrusts until Randy bit down on his lip and filled the latex condom with his hot seed, Cody following suit soon after and finally going limp and rolling off to the empty side of his bed with a 'woosh'.

Cody rolled onto his back with a content moan, letting the pleased noise ring off of the walls of Randy's bedroom. Feeling a bit more mischievous, Cody crawled up to Randy and mumbled in his ear sinfully as his hand lightly found Randy's softened cock once again. "So...give or take a few minutes for us to recover, you wanna go again?" Cody emphasized with a lick to the shell of Randy's ear while he began pumping him slowly with his other hand.

Randy let go of a slight groan, feeling his dick twitch within Cody's expert hands but pulled away reluctantly from Cody's touch and met him in the eyes, switching his position so he was laying on his side, the sheets of his bed lightly pooled around his thick waist. "Cody...it's six in the morning, we haven't gotten any sleep since we got here..." Randy spoke to the younger boy, giving a small chuckle as he continued. "And if I cum anymore this morning, you're going to break my dick."

Cody feigned an innocent pout in contrast to the devilish gleam that shimmered from his blue eyes and came closer to Randy, giving him a quick peck on the lips and smirking. "Well, we can't have that now, Mr. Orton..." Cody couldn't resist giving him another small peck while smiling against his lips. "...because if we're being honest, I rather like your dick. A lot."

Randy tried fighting the smile that was threatening to peek out from the corners of his lips, shaking his head while turning so his back was now facing Cody, shrugging the other off nonchalantly. "So, are you gonna stay, or are you gonna go?" He asked with a yawn, his body more than screaming at him for some kind of rest.

Cody's eyes perked up instantly at the question. "Y-You want me to...stay?" He practically spluttered out in all his excitement. Randy actually wanted him to stay?

His moment of excitement didn't last long as Randy bursted his bubble with his next blunt yet slightly sleepy reply. "Well, unless you wanna walk all the way back home like the last time because I am not getting up to take your ass home...so you kinda have to stay here, or whatever..."

"Right." Cody nodded, giving a faint smile even though he knew Randy couldn't see it. Tapping him on the shoulder lightly and leaning over him a bit, he asked. "Can I use your shower?"

"Mhm, sure kid. There on the left..." Randy yawned, shrugging him off once more. "Now let me sleep, will you?"

Cody gave Randy a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping up off the bed and making his way towards the all too comforting idea of a hot shower, letting a sigh fall from his lips once he turned on the warm stream and testing the temperature to see if it was adequate. Stepping inside, he let the water run over every dip, every curve of his body while steam filled the small room in no time at all.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Cody emerged from the shower about half an hour later, grabbing a towel from the hooks in Randy's bathroom and wrapping it around his waist tightly, more than satisfied that he had taken his sweet time refreshing himself and getting ready for the day. He came out of the steam-filled room and found that Randy was still fast asleep in his bed, making him smile a bit at the sight. He needed to preoccupy his time and he knew exactly how to do it, but first, he needed to check his phone for any messages. It was already 7 o' clock and he hadn't checked it since they had returned to Randy's penthouse after the short night out at the Shady.

Picking up his phone and flicking through his recieved messages and missed calls, he noticed that all of them were from Evan. The few texts he had recieved were along the lines of _**What? Who? Why? **_and some happened to be more like, _**Cody, you better not be doing what I think you're doing. **_He also seen that Evan tried calling about three times as well. One at 1:47, another at 2:14, and finally the last one at 2:58. Cody had felt a little bad for not calling Evan back or sending out a quick reply text and he knew he was in for a firm tongue lashing when he came back to their apartment, but it was totally worth it. He placed his phone back on the nightstand near Randy's elevated bed and walked out of the bedroom, heading towards the spacious area of Randy's kitchen and breakfast nook.

As soon as he entered the area, Cody looked around in awe and marvelled at the stainless steel appliances that sparkled under the small, crystal chandelier, reaching forward to tentatively touch at the marble countertops that covered every surface. He gave a pleased little noise of endearment as he passed by and he could easily see himself in the shiny reflection of the large chrome refrigerator. Randy's kitchen was absolutely perfect and spotless in every way and Cody couldn't help but feel a bit envious of its wonderland-like atmosphere, internally wishing that he could have a place as nice as this one day. Wanting to explore more, Cody began opening the drawers and doors of the cabinets, until an elderly, hispanic voice came from out of thin air, startling Cody a bit.

"Don't try and steal anything, señor. I am watching you." A elderly woman in a cleaning uniform came forward and spoke with a thick, firm accent, wiggling her little duster at him. The slight wrinkles on her face furrowed even more with her equally firm expression and words.

Cody jumped back at the words, putting a startled hand to his chest as his heart beated rapidly in his chest. "O-Oh, I wasn't going to steal anything...I was, uh, just looking around, honest."

"Mhm, estoy bien. I will not tell Señor Orton, do not worry. I take it that you are one of Señor Orton's lays for the evening, yes?" The woman replied, her tone softening a bit compared to her words of previous, kindly nodding as she spoke.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Cody wistfully replied. "My name is Cody, it's very nice to meet you. What is your name, ma'am?" Cody kindly smiled with his words, trying to make his body language as non-threatening as possible in the case the older woman got the wrong idea about him.

"Ah, mucho gusto to you as well, Señor Cody. I am Juanita, and I work for Señor Orton. I cook, I clean, I sometimes play therapist, I do todos los cosas." Juanita nodded, her thick accent firmly in place with a wonderfully pleasant tone coming out as well. "But I must say, you seem to be very nice, compared to the other jotos that Señor Orton brings home, if you will excuse my language." She lightly giggled, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth softly.

"Well, thank you very much, Juanita." Cody smiled wider at the elderly woman, looking around the luxurious kitchen with a bite of his lip before turning back to Juanita once again with gentle eyes. "I know I have no rights to ask anything of you, but do you think you could possibly help me make some breakfast for Randy? That's what I was planning to do...and...I'd just like to do something nice for him."

Juanita blinked slowly at the question, tilting her head a bit to look at Cody almost in disbelief, her naked lips curled up in an expression that could only be read as confusion. "Esta serio? You are serious about this?" She put her hands on her hips and continued studying Cody, a wide smile and light laugh escaping her lips as she came closer and patted her wrinkled hand on Cody's naked broad shoulder. "I think I like you so far, Señor Cody. Yes, we shall cocinar for Señor Orton."

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Randy rolled over in his bed with a long, drawled out yawn, awaking from his sleep after what seemed to be a lifetime. Was Cody still here? He could hear the distinct noise of eggs being whipped and the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen over to his room and it made his mouth water. Tantalizingly so. Of course, this wasn't a surprise, Juanita would always cook for him, but to cook him breakfast without asking? Randy wondered what the occasion was as he yawned once more and stretched out his awakening body.

Finally after a few moments of simply laying there, Randy got up from his bed, put his black briefs back on, and padded over to the kitchen with light, but presence filled footsteps. He had only spotted Juanita working near the stove, and no sign of Cody. The other must have went home, huh.

"Morning, Juanita." Randy greeted as he took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen with a nod.

"Oh! Good morning, Señor Orton. You sleep well, yes?" Juanita cheerfully greeted back in reply, putting the cooked slices of turkey bacon onto a green plate and placing the plate on the island next to where Randy was sitting.

"I did. Thank you. Did you happen to pick up the newspaper the way over here, by the way?" Randy asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with another light yawn.

Juanita busied herself for a moment, putting some fresh slices of multi-grain bread into the toaster before turning her attention to Randy once again with a smile on her rosy red lips. "Ah, I did not, but Señor Cody went out to get some orange juice since we were out, and I had him pick one up on the way back. Estoy bien, señor."

Randy furrowed his forehead at Juanita's reply. "You met Cody?" He spat out in an almost surprised tone, grabbing a small piece of turkey bacon and munching on it noisily.

"Ah! I did, I did, señor. He is very nice. I think I like this one." Juanita said, tapping her red-polished fingernails on one of the marble countertops with another reassuring smile. She could tell when something was off with Randy, but she didn't attempt to pry. "I think he is my favorite one, if we are being honest. I can tell he is different, yes."

"Don't expect him to stay long..." Randy began speaking before Juanita cut him off again.

"I know, I know, I know, because he is not temporary, yes? They are never temporary, señor." Juanita continued Randy's sentence, meeting him in the eyes with a sure gaze. "But I can tell this one really cares for you, unlike the others. Just some food for thought is all, señor."

"Ha. I doubt that." Randy sneered cynically in response as he bit down on another piece of bacon. "We'll eat, then I'll take the little trick home, and that'll be the end of that."

"Yes, yes, of course." Juanita said quietly and nodded politely while she turned around to collect the toasted bread that had popped up out the toaster as if on cue.

A few short moments later, Cody came up from the elevator and into the penthouse with a jug of orange juice, a newspaper and a smile. His light footsteps on the oakwood floor didn't become completely audible until he was in reaching distance of both Randy and Juanita, a slight new swagger in his step once he came to a halt in front of the counter and next to Randy.

"I see someone's awake..." Cody nudged playfully with a grin against Randy's side, unbeknownst of the other's slightly irritated nature at the moment. "Um...I made those hash browns over there, with a special seasoning, I thought you'd like 'em..." Cody gestured with his hand to the plate of hash sitting on the counter next to the stove.

With an exasperated huff, Randy hopped off the stool of the island and grabbed Cody roughly by the arm, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Randy asked him with a abrasive undertone behind it, letting Cody's arm go as roughly as he had grabbed it.

"...what do you mean, Randy?" Cody asked with raised eyebrows, rubbing the spot where Randy had all but manhandled him at.

Randy gave a dark, mocking chuckle, turning away for a second before turning to Cody with more irritated eyes than before. "Don't play stupid with me. Okay sure, fine. We fucked a second time." Randy put up his arms as if in surrender for a second, dropping them to his sides with a thump as he continued. "...but who the fuck are you, trying to be little Mr. Housewife, cooking me breakfast and making friends with my help?"

Cody was a little more than taken aback by Randy's sudden anger, reacting almost instantly without giving it thought. "Who the fuck am I? I'm the guy who wanted to make you breakfast in the morning because I thought it would be nice, Randy. I'm the guy who actually makes thoughtful gestures like this. I'm the guy, who cares about you." He said with a frustrated huff and a frown.

"Who said I wanted you to be this guy, Cody? We fucked. That's it. Why are you making this out to be more than it actually is? You wanted to come with me. I fucked you. That's all you are." Randy retorted venomously, gritting his teeth while he spoke. "A fuck."

Once those malicious words fell from Randy's tongue like the most poisonous silk venom, Cody felt it straight in his heart, like he had been stung by a scorpion or bitten by a sharp-toothed viper and he couldn't stop the tears that formed on in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. He trembled for a moment, simply standing there and hugging himself for any warmth that could flood his seemingly cold skin before pushing Randy away from him with everything he had and running out the door, slamming it as he did.

He ran into the elevator, pressing the buttons frantically for the steel doors to close and for him to get out of here. It was true. Everything that Randy did was a complete lie. He did just want him for sex and nothing more, and it hurt more than an slice of a razor or any blow to the head could ever do. He hated Randy, he hated falling for his stupid tricks, and most of all, he hated that he actually _fell _for him.

As the elevator finally came to a stop on the ground floor, Cody ran out the revolving doors as fast as he entered the elevator, desperate to get as far away from there as possible. He just couldn't believe how easy and effortlessly Randy stomped on his heart like that. It didn't help that he reminded himself of the cruel tongue lashing he was going to get from Evan if he walked home, and he really didn't need that right now. Not when he felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest and had shattered into a million broken pieces on the concrete streetcorner. He was done waiting for Randy if he didn't want him. He was done with everything.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

A few hours later...

"Where the hell have you been all day, Cody? I've been calling you, texting you, what the hell, man?" Evan all but screamed at Cody as he watched his friend practically saunter into the dressing room of the Lounge with a satisfied grin on his face, looking as ready as ever for the night ahead of him.

"I've been...out. Made a few new friends, had a little fun, it's no big deal Evan. I'm here now, right?" Cody chuckled with a cocky smirk, sniffing a bit and wiping his nose as well.

Evan gave a loud, frustrated huff at Cody, frowning at his friend. "Can you at least tell me where you are next time, please? I was seriously worried about you."

"Sure thing, okay? I'll definitely do that next time, beb." Cody gave a snarky little giggle in reply, wiping his nose again with a shrug.

Evan observed Cody with narrowed eyes, noting to himself that something seemed off about his friend tonight and he didn't like it. He also didn't know what it was either.

"...Cody? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked cautiously and softly, reaching out to touch the younger boy on the shoulder.

"I TOLD YOU, EVAN. I'M FINE!" Cody snapped loudly, slapping Evan's away from shoulders with a huff. He looked around with shifty eyes to see the normally lively room turn deathly silent and fix their eyes on himself and Evan in their little corner. He looked at all of his co-workers, how they were judging him, mocking him and he ran out of the room in a dash.

Evan called out after him with a deepened frown on his face, but it was to no avail. They had to start their shift in about 15 minutes and Evan really hoped that Cody was okay, at the very least, _going_ to be okay.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

Fast forward to about 2 hours later, and the Black Cat Lounge was poppin' and alive, as usual for their nightly business. Evan and Justin were out on the floor, serving drinks while Cena performed on stage as usual, but Cody was sitting at the bar, not moving a muscle until Jay tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Rhodes, you better get moving before McMahon or Flair sees you slacking. I know how hard of a worker you are, so what's up? What's with the slack tonight?" Jay pointed out symphetically with a small frown, wondering what his friend's problem was.

"Nothing that concerns you, Jay. Just fill up my tray and I'll be out of your hair, yeah? Great. Glad we had this talk." Cody talked down to Jay with a roll of his eyes, not even bothering to look at the elder blond male and not moving from his spot on the stool he was currently sitting on.

"If you and your twinky ass would notice, your tray has been filled for about 10 minutes. Don't talk down to me, boy. You aren't any better than I am so don't give me some bitchy attitude when I'm only looking out for you." Jay scoffed, pushing the tray towards Cody and walking towards the back of the bar.

"People these days, I swear. So rude." Cody murmured under his breath while he hopped from the stool and took his tray, walking out to the floor with a commanding strut. Serving drinks with his newfound demeanor and same killer smile, Cody sold all of his drinks and made an exceptional amount of tips, more than a night of light-hearted giggles and smiles.

A couple minutes later, as he set down his empty tray for a moment, Cody felt familar, strong arms envelop him and a familar scent enter his nostrils with that low rumble.

"You're looking damn edible tonight." Randy rumbled into Cody's ear, holding him tight against him.

"Um, no." Cody rolled his eyes as he easily got out of Randy's grip and picked up his tray. "Sorry, all out of drinks tonight and I especially don't serve to pompous, self-indulgent bastards. Looks like you'll have to find someone else for the job." He threw a hand to Randy's face and walked away, despite his heart aching as he admitted those words. He had to be strong, he was done with being weak, and now that he had a little extra help, that shouldn't be too much a problem.

Before he was able to walk far enough away, Randy grabbed his arm forcefully and spun Cody around, looking at him angrily. "Did you steal any my drugs, you fucking little trick?" Not letting Cody reply just yet, he held a hand up, signaling he wasn't done talking. "And don't even try to deny it when I can easily tell you're tweaked off your ass, you ungrateful whore."

Cody was taken aback by all these hateful names that Randy was calling him and he was about ready to slap the taste of his mouth, but he thought to himself that the larger brute in front of him wasn't worth risking his job over.

Putting his tray down once again, Cody put his hands on his hips and gave a mocking laugh to Randy's face. "You think I'd ever steal from you, you asshole? No, because unlike the moldy, unattractive scum that you bring home, I don't go that low. If you really want to know, when I left your fancy little penthouse, I walked to that little spot behind the Shady. Yeah? Remember that? I met with your little friend and I got some of my own shit with the money I had in my wallet, but if you really wanna think that lowly of me, go right the fuck ahead, Randy. I don't give a flying fuck what you think anymore, so if you'll please let me go do my job now, I'd appreciate it, babe."

Randy listened to Cody's seething words and he looked at him in disbelief. Where had the kind, bubbly boy that he had grown to know at? Where had he gone? He let Cody's arm go with a plop and walked away from him, not giving him another look back.

Cody began to shake as the impact of his words on Randy hit him and his tears threatened to fall, but no. They wouldn't not this time. He had cried over Randy more times than he could count and he wasn't going to be the victim anymore. He looked over and saw Randy immediately flirting and talking with Justin at the other end of the club. That sight alone made Cody seethe. It made him wretch with anger how Randy could just move on so quickly while he left Cody a broken mess. It made him incredibly spiteful and looking around, he spotted a guy he hadn't seen lately around here, sitting at a table alone. He was muscular, had a cute blond haircut, looked about his age and he would do for now.

Cody walked over to the blonde male and sat down in his lap with a slight purr. "Hey there, handsome. Anything I can do for you tonight?" He rubbed his hand up and down the guy's chest, pouting at him almost innocently.

"Uh...uh, yeah. You could. Could I, um, could I get another drink?" The blond guy stammered out, obviously flustered by this sudden attention from a beautiful male such as Cody.

"Mmm...alright, will do." Cody rumbled out, leaning into the guy's neck to kiss and suckle at it lightly. He thought to himself that this guy was practically putty in his hands and he thought of an idea to milk him for all he was worth, even though he had made quite the income this evening as it was. "You know...if you give me about five hundred dollars or so...I'll definitely make it worth your while."

The blond man looked at Cody with a slight nibble to his bottom lip. "Y-Yeah? Like...like what will you do?"

Cody chuckled while he cradled the man's head in his hands, toying with it between his soft palms. "If you promise to keep it a secret, I'll be happy to show you, hot stuff."

"Please...please show me." The man said, practically pleading for Cody to do with him what he pleased.

_Poor guy, he seemed like one of those lonely losers that never gets any action. _Cody thought to himself as he hopped up off the other guy's lap and tugged on his fancy tie for him to follow. He led them to the familiar back room where him and Randy had been weeks previous, and locked the door securely.

"Get up on the wall. Stand against it." Cody ordered the blond customer with a casual wave of his hand, smirking to himself as the man promptly did what he said with no questions asked.

As soon as the man got into the desired position, Cody came in front of the man and pressed a kiss to his neck again before slinking down to his knees, looking up at the blond guy with a devilish gleam. Cody deftly and quickly undid his jeans, pushing them down along with his underwear. Giving an innocent little giggle, he marveled how this guy was barely touched and yet here he was, more than semi-erect in front of him. Cody closed his lips over the heated flesh, hearing the man gasp above him and become completely hard in his mouth. _Was this a guy a virgin or something? _Cody thought while he bobbed his head quickly over the erect shaft. He wasn't even considerate in his motions, he just wanted the guy to cum so he could have his money. Simple as that.

Cody licked up the blond's underside and came up to his head to tease at his slit, where copious amounts of pre-cum was beginning to form. Cody savored his unique taste before taking him all into his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks and keeping his hands at the man's hips to make sure that his mouth wasn't going to be fucked. He heard the guy above him moan and groan his approval, but Cody couldn't give a fuck about what noises he made as he just concentrated on getting this customer to explode in his mouth.

After a few minutes of fast paced sucking and licking, Cody felt the man's length twitch and prepare itself for release in this mouth. By this point, the blond guy had his hands tangled into Cody's hair messily and was panting like a bitch in heat, groaning out his warnings of climax. It didn't take very much longer for the man against the wall to see white and shoot his white essence down Cody's throat, moaning out his long, drawn out praises of pure satisfaction. Once the man quit spilling, Cody came up and walked over to the nearby trashcan, spitting the cum into it with a disgusted 'yuck'. He walked back over to the similar aged customer who was picking up his pants and shooting a goofy smile to Cody, who only rolled his eyes in response.

"Payment, please?" Cody said with an impatient tone, sticking his hand out to receive the dollar bills he was promised.

"Oh...uh, here you go." The blond haired man dug said as he nervously dug through his pockets and handed Cody five folded up benjamins. "That was great, really great, thank you. Um...my name is Ted, by the way."

Cody looked through the money given to him and counted it, to make sure he wasn't being cheated out of and as he counted five benjamins, he stuffed them in the pocket of his skinny jeans with smirk. "Nice doing business with you, Ned." He tapped Ted on the shoulder while he walked out of the secure room, leaving his blond customer speechless.

Cody walked back out onto the main dance hall, more than satisfied with himself as he looked over at Randy who was still sitting with Justin on his lap and wiped his mouth teasingly, almost to indicate to the other male what he had just did.

Yup, he was going to like this change.

**XXXXX XXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Hope you guys enjoyed this update and please, please review, favorite, andor story alert if you wouldn't mind taking too much time to do so. I love you all and thank you so much reading! Until next time, friends...**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sicker than a dog when I wrote this update and phew! Hopefully I get to feeling better but thank you all for the lovely reviews, I don't know what I would do without you beautiful people. Enjoy this update, friends! xoxo_

* * *

><p>"How did you make that much money, Cody?"<p>

The question was simple enough. It reverberated and danced around Cody's ears as he sat back on the couch staring back at Evan blankly. There was over fifteen-hundred leafy green bills on the small coffee table and it had rose the question from the older of the two. It had been an hour since they had gotten home from their shift as usual, yet it had been about a week since Cody picked up his new change in attitude. Last week had melded into an almost incoherent blob of memory in Cody's psyche and he couldn't bring himself to care. Not at all, not when he was finally feeling no pain and making more money than he had ever before. He chuckled darkly at himself with a shrug, getting up from the couch and placing a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"You just gotta step your game up, baby." Cody gave a hearty laugh before walking into his room and shutting the door. He laid against the door and chuckled bitterly once more at himself. He couldn't even think about sleeping at this point, not when his adrenaline was still at a high and he was wired like this. He took a deep inhale, just feeling the stimulating substance run through his veins down to his fingertips and indulging in the now familiar feeling. He needed to pay his share of the rent then head back to the Shady tomorrow to get more of the goods that he was craving already. The euphoric rush that he would get from it was a simple enough motive for him to want more because it's not like he was addicted or anything, right? It was just something to help him along everyday, like a cup of coffee. Yeah, a cup of coffee. A cup of coffee that no one could know about..

XXXXX XXXXX

Getting caught up in his thoughts, Cody didn't even know how he ended up in his bed the next morning, the blunt, bright rays of the sun shining through his window and snapping him out his dreamless slumber. He yawned and groaned in discomfort as a large morning migraine made itself known, stretching his arms over his face to block out the sunlight that only intensified the sharp pain in his skull.

Cody finally made his way into the living room, rubbing his head and barely opening his eyes as Evan greeted him as usual.

"Mornin' there." said Evan from the couch, flipping from channel to channel on their limited cable.

Cody cringed slightly in response, waving away the words as if they were attacking him and nipping at his sides. "Could you not yell? I have a major headache."

"Did you take an aspirin?" Evan calmly said, looking up at Cody with an eyebrow.

"Ow, ow, ow, Evan." Cody scowled at his friend harshly. "Quit yelling."

Evan simply looked at Cody with a suspicious eyebrow. He knew for a fact that Cody didn't drink but one or two drinks last night so there was no way he had a hangover. He found it off that Cody was exhibiting these symptoms, but he didn't feel like starting another argument. It seemed like that was all they did was argue these last couple of days, since Cody was strangely irritable and very moody. One moment he would be peppy, friendly and full of energy, and the next he would be paranoid, jumpy and very irritable. Evan was no fool, that was for sure, but he had no evidence to support any accusations he would make against Cody so he kept them to himself with a bite of his tongue.

"I'm-I'm gonna go out...I'll be back later." Cody mumbled, throwing on that dark hoodie and grabbing his wad of money to stuff in his pocket. "For work and stuff..."

Cody didn't even give Evan a chance to reply to his quiet words as he walked out of their

small apartment and shut the door firmly. He had the worst ringing headache and he needed to find relief before he keeled over onto the cold concrete. The Shady was over 5 blocks from here, near Randy's penthouse, but Cody could make it if he just hobbled over a little faster. He walked slowly for a few more minutes, clutching at his head in pain until a shiny window from a local business caught his eye.

Cody looked into the glass and stared into the ghost of a reflection that looked back at him. His raven-colored hair had turned from a beautifully sheened color to a lackluster shell of its former self, his eyes had dark circles that were abundant underneath his lids and his nose had become red and puffy from the abuse it had taken over the past week. He could almost cry at how horribly pathetic he looked, but opted to look away and keep walking. Just a few more blocks and he would be beautiful again. Life would be beautiful again...if he could only just stop the throbbing in his head and get there.

Finally, after what seemed to be the most long and arduous journey, Cody finally made his way to the dark alley behind the Shady, which he noted the club was closed for now since it was only the late afternoon. He walked up to the dirty man with the dreadlocks as he saw him standing against the wall with a satisfied grin on his face and hands stuffed into the tattered jacket he always seemed to be wearing. Although, Cody knew why. It was because it had deep pockets.

"Will you look at that...? Back already?" The dirty blonde haired man spoke out in a sarcastic, patronizing tone. "Aren't you just the new little scene queen around here?"

"Shut up and just hand it over. I have your money." Cody said wearily as he raked his hand through his hair before delving into his pockets for his messy lump of money, taking it out and showing it to the man.

The man chuckled with a shrug, snatching up the wad of bills and putting the bag of white powder into Cody's hand. "Always a pleasure, lovely. You come back now." He added with a wink before going back to his corner and counting the bills.

Cody nodded with a weak smile as he quickly took the white powder filled bag, stuffed it into his pocket and walked away slowly. _Wasn't that my rent money for Evan? _He thought to himself for a moment. He shrugged it off with a carefree laugh, sitting himself down near the entrance to the dirty alley and situating himself. He forgot to bring his plate and blade, so his hand and fingers would have to do for now. That is, if he didn't get it everywhere.

Cody carefully opened the side of the plastic bag, tipping it over slightly and giving it a soft shake, making it dispense onto his hand in a good amount. Not too much, but not too little. He didn't have a fancy little dispenser like the one Randy had, but he made due with what he had. He secured the bag's seal and placed it back into his pocket before he used his finger to form a line with the substance, leaning down to sniff all of it up in his hand and into his bloodstream. The euphoria hit him at an instant and he leaned against the grungy trashcan of the street corner with a cheesy grin until he finally got to his feet and made his way back to his apartment, more pep in his step this time.

XXXXX XXXXX

"Cody." Evan called out without any emotion, leaning against the wall near the entrance to their kitchen as he watched his friend return through the door.

"Hm?" Cody responded back, looking up at his friend who didn't look too happy to see him. He arched a brow while he walked closer, crossing his arms together with harsh sniff. "What's up?"

"What's up with your nose?" Evan countered back, not budging from his hard stance and his firm words. He was planning to get answers out of Cody. He was done being worried and he wanted the truth, he simply couldn't live like this anymore.

Cody looked wide-eyed at his friend's seemingly innocent question for a moment before breaking into a large smile. Walking past Evan, he simply tapped him on the shoulder and said. "Runny nose, babe. Don't worry about me. Might have a sinus infection, but it's all good." He laughed with a hiccup before he went to his room and closed the door.

"_What's up with your nose?_" Cody repeated mockingly with a bitter tone. "So stupid. You don't even know me..." He muttered under his breath begrudgingly while he stripped himself of his hoodie. He walked over to his dresser with the newly purchased white bag and placed it securely behind it, making sure it was out of sight. He had to get ready for work in a few hours, but for now he was going to sleep. His high was going crash soon and he didn't want to be awake for it when it happened, oh no.

Meanwhile, still in the kitchen, Evan fumed with a huff. He wasn't satisfied with Cody's answer, but after calming down, he took into consideration that maybe Cody was telling the truth. He highly doubted it, but it did make sense. Whenever he'd get a sinus headache, he was sensitive to light and sound and his nose was also red and inflamed from all the sneezing he'd do, but he was still skeptical over Cody's claims. What about the sudden mood swings? What about his sudden detachment from him? Surely, just being sick alone wouldn't cause that. He sighed to himself sadly as he grabbed the house phone and a nearby phone book, dialing a number and waiting for it to connect.

XXXXX XXXXX

9:17. He had overslept.

Cody rolled around lazily in his sheets with a yawn, not giving the slightest care that he only had less than 15 minutes to get ready. He really didn't want to get up, but he was going to have to earn some extra money tonight to cover up the rent money he owed Evan. For now.

He got to his feet slowly, rubbing his eyes as he looked out his pitch black window. It had gotten darker earlier lately, a sign that the winter weather was incoming soon. There were few things that Cody hated more than the cold, but only a rare few.

He went to grab the white bag in its spot behind his oak dresser and hid it with his clothes for the evening as he walked into the bathroom to get ready. As he opened the door, he almost bumped into Evan who was currently occupying the small room and almost caused the white bag to come into sight.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry." Cody mumbled out in apology, fixing his wad of clothes as he looked down at the floor. "I can just get changed in my room if you're going to be in here..."

"No, I was just leaving..." Evan said, giving a small smile to Cody and noticing his disheveled appearance, he asked. "Did you just get up?"

Cody looked at Evan with a faint smile of his own, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Uh, yeah. I didn't set my alarm when I napped, but I'll be ready now...it won't take me too long, I promise." He nodded slowly as to affirm his words.

"Okay...just be quick. I'll be waiting outside in the living room." Evan said in a soft, kindly manner. He had been so hard on Cody the past few days, he'd almost forgotten to be kind to the younger even though he had a good idea what was going on with him.

Cody simply nodded in response, stepping aside so Evan could walk out. As soon as Evan made his way out, he closed the door quickly. He placed his clothes with care on the toilet seat while grabbing his plate and blade from the cabinet beside him to his left. He emptied a bit more of the drug from his bag onto the glass plate while grabbing his straight steel blade, creating a neat and tidy line of the white substance. He leant down and snorted it all completely, shuddering slightly when he felt the rush instantly hit his bloodstream. He put away his supplies along with his white bag for now as he got dressed.

Clad in an equally tight-fitting dark forest green dress shirt and light denim jeans, Cody walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face, gesturing to the door. "We ready to go?" It was also good that he had a way with foundation and bronzer so that he could cover up the heavy bags around his eyes and make his face a bit more glowing. Beautiful once again.

"Yeah, yeah, wanna drive?" Evan said, walking out the door and holding out the keys in his hand with a chuckle. Cody looked like himself again and it made Evan smile. He'd been looking so run down and tired whenever they spent time away from work and it was always nice to see his friend looking healthy, if only it was for a few hours.

The drug in Cody's bloodstream was sending messages to his adrenaline, getting him pumped up and encouraging him to take the keys from Evan. It would be fun to go out on the street with all that speed and power at the wheel, but his conscious somehow stepped in and told him that he didn't have enough money to pay for a speeding ticket. The message distorted along the line somewhere and also added in that he didn't have enough money for a speeding ticket because he needed money for more white nosy candy, but that wasn't the point. In his fuddled thought process, he didn't let it show and simply shook his head with a wave of his hand. "No, no, thanks. I'll pass."

XXXXX XXXXX

The dressing room of the vanity area had cleared out and all employees were getting ready for another night of business while Cody fixed up the last touches of his hair in the mirror. He was humming along to the beat of a poppy song on the overhead speak until another one took its place.

Cody smirked at himself in the mirror while he sung along to the song currently playing, rocking his hips and mouthing the words on beat. "_If I can't be beautiful...I'd just die..._"

He looked away from the mirror and began dancing around the room, still singing along to the song in a sultry whisper, almost mimicing the tone of the song itself. "_So self-obsessed with my mascara and mistakes_..._vanity's like a funeral, and everyone's at my wake. Before I run out of air there's more makeup to apply...doll eyes stare into Valium colored skies... _"

"Well hey there, snowbird." Cena sneered in from behind, causing Cody to stop. He brought up his hands with a snicker. "Hey, hey, don't stop on my account."

"...what exactly do you mean by that, John?" Cody eyed the larger male suspiciously through the mirror, still fussing to keep any hairs from sticking out atop his head.

"Oh nothing..." Cena innocently whistled to himself. "Certain rumors just get around...you know?" He added with a smirk and a lick of his lips.

"How so?" Cody stood his ground, turning around and shooting a serious gaze to John behind with hands on his hips. He didn't like what John was implying. Was he spreading rumors about him?

"Nothing you should worry about, twink. You have yourself a good night, alright? Make lots of profit, looks like you need all the money you can get..." Cena commented with his usual sarcastic tone as he walked out the door of the vanity area.

As the next few hours passed on, business picked up and kept steady as usual. Cody was making about a decent amount in tips from his drink service but the big payout was yet to come until he found someone for an "extracurricular" activity on the down low, of course.

He'd seen Randy come in as usual, but he had made it a point to keep a more than fair amount of distance from the other male. He hadn't spoken to him since Randy accused him of stealing his stash, and he didn't care to anymore. As far as he was concerned, he was fully done with Randy Orton. For good.

"Uh...excuse me...?" A voice called out to Cody, snapping him of his thoughtful daze.

"Huh? What do you want?" Cody said to the blond male trying to get his attention, shooting an eyebrow at him.

"Hey there." The blond guy smiled at Cody, gesturing to himself with his hands. "You don't remember me...do you?"

Last week was such a blur along with the fact that he didn't really give a muck about this guy in the first place, Cody shook his head with a roll of eyes. "No. Was I supposed to?" He had been mostly high for his shifts the past week and he didn't care to remember anything anyway, so why was this guy important again.

"I'm...Ted." Ted smiled slightly at Cody, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, uh...even if you don't remember, I've been thinking about last week all week, and I've been waiting until I could see you again. I didn't get your name...you are?" He spoke softly and kindly, chewing on his lip and extending his hand.

Cody looked up at the broad-shoulder, blond dude and smiled cockily at him, grabbing his hand and shaking it. Maybe he could make a profit out of this if he kept up the friendly act. He remembered this guy, this was the one that he had made five-hundred from last time. A cash cow. "Doesn't really matter, now does it? What can I do for you this evening, fine sir?" He spoke alluringly, coming to wind his arms around Ted's shoulders.

"I, uh...I was actually wondering, if maybe...you would like to come home with me?" Ted spoke shakily, almost melting into a puddle of liquid man as Cody wrapped himself around him.

Cody shot an eyebrow at Ted above him. "What kind of person do you think I am? Just because I gave you a blowjob last week doesn't mean I'm a slut..."

Ted waved his hands frantically. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, I, uhm...I know you're not a slut..." Seeing Cody's interest in him falter a bit, he spoke up in addition. "I'll give you two-thousand dollars."

Cody's eyes widened at the statement, almost not believing his ears. It must be his fucked up state again. "Are you serious? Two-thousand dollars? Show me." Cody tapped his foot against the solid marble of the club floor, arching a brow at Ted.

Ted frowned at hearing Cody's request. "I-I only have five-hundred and fifty on me right now at the moment...b-but I have the rest of my money at home, I promise." He said, taking out the bills and showing them to Cody, hoping it would be enough.

Cody examined the bills with a smack of his lips. This guy seemed like he wouldn't hurt a fly so he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, stuffing the bills into his pocket. Cody came up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, whispering into his ear. "Wait for me a block from the parking lot after my shift, and I'll meet you, okay handsome?" Bringing his knee up to taunt at a possible shot in between the legs, he added. "You tell anyone about this and I'll hire a hitman to kill you, you got that?"

Ted nodded frantically in understanding, grabbing Cody's hand and kissing it lightly. "I'll...see you later then." He smiled at him before he walked off, grabbing his coat.

Cody scowled at the gesture, wiping the back of his hand that had been kiss on his pants. What was with that? Whatever, he'd be getting paid a lot and he'd be able to pay Evan and then some.

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door, pulling out a smaller baggie of the white blow. As he poured out the substance onto the surface of the sink's counter, he formed a line as usual but this time before directly going down to snort his third line of the night, he frowned in the mirror. What had he become?

He had become a fucking star, that's what. He thought to himself, dismissing those self-doubting thoughts away and snorting the line of the sink. A fucking star.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review for me? :)<strong>


End file.
